Bukan Kisah Kita
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Chapter 9's UP! Dalam chapter ini Itachi mulai bergerak! Akashi akan terbang ke Jerman! "Meski ini adiah kecil tapi jika Itachi-nii yang memberikannya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang kecil bagiku-"/"Kalau kau dan aku masih bersama, apakah mungkin Yuki itu adalah anak kita?"
1. Chapter 1

_Aku tidak pernah membayangkanakan menjadi seperti ini._

_Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun._

_Mengapa aku yang merasakan seperti ini?_

_Mengapa orang yang kusayang yang mendapat imbasnya?_

_Bila cinta memang benar menyakitkan seperti ini…_

_Maka aku akan melepaskannya…_

.

.

.

**BUKAN KISAH KITA**

.

.

.

**Kurousa Hime**

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SakuSasuHina (in this chapter)**

**Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Romance**

**Rate T-M**

**Alternative Character. Typo(s). Tema Pasaran. Nama yang di **_**bold**_** menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Haruno Sakura**

Usiaku kini sudah menginjak tahun ke 23. Memiliki seorang suami yang sangat rupawan yang sudah menemani bersama selama empat di rumah tidak cukup sederhana milik dari berdua dan aku merasa―kesepian yang mendalam.

Pernikahan kami tidak seperti orang kebanyakan lainnya. Aku―Haruno Sakura―belum genap empat bulan menjalin kasih dengan suamiku langsung saja melangsungkan sebuah pernikahan yang sakral. Begitu tiba-tiba memang namun dalam hati aku merasa sangat , entahlah dengan suamiku sendiri.

Bila menyelam ingatan masa lalu, aku si gadis biasa yang sudah mencintai suamiku selama tiga cinta dan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kenyataan yang aneh suamiku yang tidak pernah melihatku, memilihku untuk tinggal bersama selamanya untuk memulai masa depan.

Kurang meyakinkan memang, namun orang-orang berkata, bila sudah saatnya cinta itu datang tidak perlu dipertanyakan , keraguan selalu menyelimuti hampa.

Suamiku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Si bungsu dari Klan Uchiha yang terhormat dan memiliki saham dibeberapa wilayah sebagian perlu kubilang bahwa keluarga suamiku sangatlah kaya raya. Sedang aku hanyalah seorang gadis yatim memiliki apapun untuk diberikan sebagai warisan kelak.

Aku hanya segelincir gadis yang beruntung. Mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran ternama dan menikah dengan pengusaha muda tak memiliki bibit, bobot dan bebet yang mesti kubanggakan, lain dengan suamiku.

Pernikahan kami yang mendadak dan latar belakang keluargaku pasti bisa kau perkirakan bahwa pernikahan ini tidak selancar yang kau bayangkan.

Ditentang. Tentu saja ditentang. Mana ada keluarga terhormat mendapat seorang menantu dari latar belakang keluarga yang tidak jelas. Tapi, suamiku tidak memedulikan hal tersebut―entah aku harus senang atau tidak, karena pembelaannya mengenai diriku tak terpancar dari kedua oniksnya yang selalu kelam.

Tak memancarkan cahaya meski aku adalah isterinya.

.

.

.

Empat bulan setelah kami menikah, sebuah berita buruk datang kepada kami.

Seorang sahabat dari suamiku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Mobil yang dikendarainya masuk ke jurang, beruntung orang kedua yang berada dalam mobil itu terselamatkan meski kondisinya sangat buruk.

Sahabat kami yang meninggal itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Laki-laki yang ceria sejak aku mengenalnya di bangku sekolah pertama. Seorang yang berisik dan selalu menebar semangat dimanapun ia berada. Seorang yang tak kenal pantang menyerah dan menunjung tingginya tali persahabatan diantara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto baru saja menikah dengan seorang gadis dari klan Hyuuga. Selisih pernikahan kami hanya berbeda dua adalah seorang anak dari keluarga Uzumaki yang mendalami usaha bisnis dalam bidang pangan dia sangat bahagia saat menikahi Hyuuga Hinata.

Tapi, kenapa Tuhan begitu cepat mengambilnya kembali?

Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang istri masa depan yang pasti diidam-idamkan oleh laki-laki dari keluarga manapun. Keluarganya yang mewarisi usaha dalam bidang olahraga, juga termasuk dalam keluarga terhormat. Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata, mereka semua berteman baik ketika sekolah menengah dan juga keluarga ketingganya saling berteman baik dalam bisnis.

Hanya aku yang berbeda. Hanya akulah orang asing yang memang sejak awal tidak usah masuk dalam segita itu. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh masuk.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Naruto dilaksanakan tanpa diketahui oleh Hinata karena dia masih tidak sadarkan diri. Terakhir melihat wajah seseorang yang berarti bagiku juga membuatku sedih bukan main. Wajah teduh Naruto saat berada dalam petinya begitu tenang dalam tidurnya.

Tak pelak kesedihan juga menggrogoti Sasuke. Sahabat yang sudah bersamanya sejak masih dalam kandungan jelas membuat Sasuke tidak akan pernah membayangkan akan ditinggal secepat ini oleh naruto. Namun, raut aneh kutemukan juga pada Sasuke. Raut yang tidak bisa kuartikan saat itu namun dapat kuartikan suatu saat nanti.

Satu hari sejak pemakaman Naruto, Hinata masih belum kunjung sadar. Dan anehnya aku membiarkan suamiku untuk terus mendampingi Hinata tanpa tahu apa yang telah kulakukan adalah kesalahan paling fatal.

Sasuke sudah sejak dulu mencintai Hinata…

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau pergi ke sana lagi?" tanyaku ketika Sasuke pulang sekitar pertengahan malam.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya balik. Aku menggeleng sebagai respon dan menatapnya lama hingga dia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Ya."

Sudah tiga hari Hinata tidak sadarkan diri berarti sudah tiga hari pula Sasuke menemaninya. Wajah yang biasanya datar itu kali ini terlihat kelelahan. Ada dua hal yang membuat pikiranku selalu buruk jika melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Entah karena pekerjaannya yang sedang menumpuk atau karena…

"Tidurlah." Titah Sasuke kemudian ia mematikan lampu tidur dan mulai memiringkan tubuhnya. Semenjak menikah dengannya Sasuke tidak pernah tidur menghadapku. Bahkan walau dalam satu tempat tidur begini tetap ada sebuah jarak. Sama seperti aku yang dulu mengejarnya.

Tiap malam sebelum kutidur selalu kupanjatkan doa. Agar Sasuke benar mencintaiku dan mau melihatku sebagai lagi memandang masa lalu―melihat Hinata terus-menerus dan meninggalkanku dalam kehampaan perasaan ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku bangun cukup terlambat. Lalu mendapati kasur di sebalhku sudah mendingin lama. Ternyata Sasuke sudah pergi lama padahal sekarang baru saja pukul 07.12 pagi. Timbul suatu kecurigaan dalam hati tapi segera saja kutepis perasaan buruk itu.

Segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi dan mulai bekerja.

Setibanya di Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja dan juga dimana Hinata dirawat intensif, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat keadaan Hinata. Tapi, hal yang membuatku sungguh berdenyut nyeri adalah suamiku berada di dalam kamar itu.

Duduk membelakangi pintu―dimana kini aku mengintipnya―di sisi ranjang Hinata dan juga tengah memegang telapak tangan Hinata. Sesekali ibu jarinya mengelus lembut punggung tangan Hinata. Pandangan sayu ditujukan pada Hinata yang masih saja tertidur pulas dengan bantuan oksigennya.

Pintu yang sudah kubuka sedikit mengeluarkan udara dingin yang berasal dari kamar tersebut. Sayup-sayup kudengar Sasuke berkata, "Cepatlah sadar Hinata. Aku merindukanmu…" kemudian ia mengecup punggung tangan Hinata.

Sungguh beribu-ribu jarum menusuk sekujur tubuhku tanpa ampun. Rasa sakit yang selalu kututupi kembali muncul. Air mata akan siap meluncur jikalau aku tak berusaha kuat dan mencoba untuk tidak mengedip berlebihan agar air mata ini segera meluncur.

Berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan setitik air asin membasahi pipi. Menghapus dengan kasar rasa ini yang kian membuat terpuruk. Mencoba melupakan namun kenyataannya itu akan selalu menjadi bayang menakutkan ditiap malamku.

Alasan Sasuke menikahiku empat bulan lalu adalah sebagai upaya untu menutupi kesedihan dan kesepiannya dikarenakaan Hinata dan Naruto yang sudah menikah dan mereka bahagia. Sasuke memilihku karena dia tahu aku amat mencintainya tak peduli meski aku akan tersakiti nantinya asalkan dia bisa melupakan Hinata.

Itulah sebab mengapa Sasuke menikahiku. Kejam memang kedengarannya tapi, cintaku pada Sasuke sungguh membuatku lupa.

Sore harinya Hinata dikabarkan sadar dari komanya. Senang dan juga gundah mengisi hatiku dan kenyataan pahit kembali lagi kuterima saat Sasuke datang dengan wajah tegang, senang dan juga berantakan. Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat Sasuke seperti itu hanya karena Hinata, padahal saat aku kecelakaan Sasuke tidak datang melihatku bahkan dia hanya mengucapkan kata yang begitu singkat.

Aku tersenyum miris. Mengapa aku bodoh sekali Tuhan?

.

.

.

Saat menjelang malam hari tiba di rumah, aku dikejutkan oleh kedatangan dari sosok paling cantik dalam keluarga Sasuke. Ibunya. Uchiha Mikoto. Dia adalah orang yang paling tidak menyukai keberadaanku dalam keluarga Uchihanya yang terhormat. Tatapannya memanglah tidak sinis namun kata-kata yang selalu keluar dari bibirnya membuatku sakit hati.

"Ibu…," saat kupanggil seperti itu wajahnya menjadi semakin kaku. Sorot tidak suka segera mengarah padaku. Begitu tajam dan menyakitkan. Namun bibirnya yang dipoles oleh _lipstick_ itu tersungging senyum miring―senyum mengejek pastinya.

"Dimana Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Dia tidak ada di kantornya,"

Aku menelan ludah, pahit. "Dia… Berada di Rumah Sakit," jawabku ragu.

"Bukankah kau juga dari sana?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan kerutan di dahinya. Meski sudah menginjak usia awal 50-an wajahnya tetap saja cantik. "Apa dia menjemputmu?"

Aku menggeleng lemah."Tidak, dia menjenguk Hinata," cicitku pelan.

Kedua matanya yang serupa dengan Sasuke itu membelalak terkejut."Ada apa dengan Hinata?"

"Dia mengalami kecelakan dan Naruto meninggal…,"

"Ya Tuhan!" pekiknya pelan."Hinata pasti sedih sekali, untung saja Sasuke menemaninya. Oh, kuharap dia segera pulih kembali." harap Mikoto dengan nada seperti sebuah drama.

Aku hanya membatin dalam hati, mengiginkan Ibu Sasuke segera pergi dari rumah ini. Rasanya sungguh penat berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Pasti setelah ini dia akan menyinggung―

"Apa kau sudah 'isi'?"

Tubuhku menegang seketika. 'Isi' yang dimaksud pastilah itu bukan? Aku tersenyum miris, "Belum I―"

"Dasar tidak berguna," sinisnya. Walau Mikoto berbicara dengan suara pelan namun aku jelas mendegarnya. Dia sengaja. "Sudah empat bulan kalian menikah masih belum hamil juga?Apa saja sih kerjaanmu itu?"

Aku merunduk dalam. Kami berdua sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami. Bahkan dalam empat bulan ini dapat kuhitung dengan jari berapa kali Sasuke menyentuhku. Tiga. Hanya tiga kali itupun dua kalinya karena sebuah keterpaksaan dan yang satunya lagi karena―

"Sudahlah. Kalau Sasuke sudah pulang nanti, sampaikan pesanku untuknya agar dia pulang ke rumah utama." Mikoto mengambil barangnya segera. Berjalan melewatiku seperti aku tidak ada. Pintu rumah yang berdebum pelan membuatku bernafas lega.

Kubaringkan tubuh lelah ini di sofa panjang. Sudah cukup larut malam dan Sasuke belum juga pulang. Mungkin dia ingin menemani Hinata hingga esok dan meninggalkan istrinya terlelap sendiri tanpa suaminya begitu?

Aku mendengus dalam hati. Bodohnya…

Sebuah suara pintu terbuka terdengar dalam inderaku. Bayangan tinggi berjalan menuju tempatku dimana berbaring sembari memejamkan mata. Aku tahu wangi ini. Wangi rumah sakit selain wangi yang menguar dari tubuhku. Itu pastilah Sasuke yang baru saja pulang. Ternyata ingat pulang juga, heh?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara datar.

Aku masih memejamkan mata dengan menggunakan lengan kiriku. "Tadi Ibu kemari," aku bangkit duduk di sofa. Menengadah untuk melihat betapa tampannya suamiku. Dan tentu saja begitu dingin tatapan matanya padaku berbeda dengan yang tadi pagi saat dia melihat Hinata. "Dia bilang agar kau pulang ke rumah utama." kutolehkan pandanganku pada benda lain.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sembari membuka jasnya dan menaruhnya di sofa.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin dia merindukanmu," jawabku seadanya. Kuperhatikan Sasuke memasuki kamar kami dan tak lama mengganti bajunya yang formal dengan baju polos dan jins panjang. Tak lupa di tangan kirinya dia menjinjing _sweater_nya. "Kau mau pergi?"

"Hn," Sasuke bersiap membuka pintu namun kutahan dengan menarik ujung bajunya. Sepertinya dia mengerti dengan tatapanku yang kutujakan padanya. "Aku akan menemani Hinata malam ini." dan pintu yang berdebam kembali terdengar.

Apakah mementingkan orang lain lebih berharga ketimbang istrinya sendiri? Apakah cintamu masih begitu besar untuk Hinata, Sasuke? Kalau begitu untuk apa aku menjadi istrimu? Hanya untuk status sajakah?

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih berlalu. Rasanya hubunganku dengan Sasuke semakin memburuk saja. Tidak pernah bertemu bahkan berkomunikasipun jarang sekali. Menemuinya di Rumah Sakit―yang bukan untuk menjemput atau menengok istrimu melainkan orang lain saja cukup menyakitkan.

Aku seperti merasa tinggal seorang diri di rumah yang besar―aku akan bersyukur sekali dahulu rumahku tidak seluas itu meskipun seorang diri tak akan membuatku kesepian betul. Belum lagi kondisi Hinata masih dalam depresi. Jikalau Hinata terus seperti itu maka dia akan gila, beruntunglah Sasuke selalu ada di sisinya. Menemaninya agar dia tidak menjadi gila, bahkan dokter Inabi memuji―sekaligus menyindir sepertinya―Sasuke karena kegigihannya. Dia lebih gigih dibandingkan dengan dokter muda seperti kami yang mengharapkan kesembuhan pasiennya.

Entah di rumah dan entah di Rumah Sakit. Dua keadaan dalam tempat itu membuatku tersindir, tersakiti dan kesedihan selalu mengikutiku. Aku bukan wanita kuat yang bisa memendam rasa ini. Tapi, karena Sasukelah aku mengizinkannya untuk selalu dekat di sisi Hinata. Karena rasa cinta Sasuke yang begitu besar pada Hinatalah yang membuatku mengizinkannya. Sakit. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

Wanita bodoh di sini hanyalah aku seorang.

Saat jam makan siang, nafsu makan tidak timbul barang sedikitpun. Maka kuberanikan diri untuk menengok Hinata dan beruntunglah Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Kuketuk pintu bercat putih tersebut kemudian masuk setelah diizinkan. Kulihat air muka Hinata telah sedikitnya kembali. Mata lavendernya sudah kembali meneduh namun masih jelas siratan kesedihan ada.

"Mau kukupaskan apel?" tawarku. Hinata mengangguk pelan dan memintaku untuk duduk di sisi ranjangnya sembari mengupas apel. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Sudah… Cukup sehat," ucapnya pelan disertai senyuman hangat. Oh, Hinata memang sangatlah cantik. Kulit putihnya yang mulus dan bersinar. Rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai indah. Hinata mengingatkanku akan Ibu Sasuke. "Terima kasih." Hinata mengambil apel yang sudah kupotong kecil-kecil dengan garpu kecilnya.

"Syukurlah," aku tersenyum tulus padanya. Meski Hinata memonopoli Sasuke secara keseluruhan tapi dia tidak tahu-menahu sama sekali mengenai perasaan Sasuke. Lagipula Hinata sudah kuanggap sebagai sosok pengganti Ibu yang sudah meninggal. Dia lembut dan penuh perhatian. Lelaki mana yang tidak menyukainya?

"Maafkan aku," lirih Hinata. Aku memandanginya heran. "karena aku Sasuke selalu datang kemari, aku takut dia tidak memperhatikanmu."

Aku tersenyum miris, "Tidak apa, Hinata." Aku mengelus lengan kiri Hinata dengan hangat. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu bagaimana tersakitinya aku di sini. Yang terpenting adalah membuat Sasuke bahagia walau akhirnya tidak bersamaku. Hanya menunggu waktu saja.

"Kau beruntung menjadi istri Sasuke, Sakura. Sasuke sangat perhatian dan baik sekali."

Ya itu hanya padamu Hinata. Tidak berlaku untukku yang tidak dicintainya ini. Kulihat Hinata mengelus perutnya yang rata. "Kau lapar?"

Hinata langsung gelagapan kembali. " tidak lapar." cengengesnya. Saat itu aku tidak tahu tanda dari Hinata yang tengah mengelus perutnya dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

Dua hari terakhir ini kondisi tubuhku kurang fit. Setiap hari terbangun hanya karena dirasa ingin muntah. Padahal aku yakin semalam tidak makan yang berat-berat bahkan berlebihan. Tidak sama sekali. Lalu kenapa pagi ini aku kembali muntah? _Morning sickness_.

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari hal itu. Segera saja kuperhatikan tanggalan. Aku sudah telat sebulan lebih dari terakhir kali menstruasi. Jangan-jangan memang…

Segera saja aku menghubungi dokter Shizune spesialis kandungan dan membuat janji untuk pemeriksaan pagi ini secepat dia datang ke Rumah Sakit. Perasaan aneh menggelitik hatiku. Bibir ini rasanya tertarik ke sudut-sudut dengan sendirinya. Apakah ini rasanya Tuhan?

Sesampainya di ruangan dokter Shizune―sepertinya ia baru saja tiba di ruangannya dan baru saja duduk saat aku membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Dokter Shizune menatapku dengan pandangan hera. "Santai Sakura," kekehnya pelan. Lalu mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di depannya.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, dokter Shizune." ucapku malu menyadari ketidaksopananku. "A-aku hanya gugup saja!"

Dokter Shizune masih terkekeh pelan."Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat hasilnya, _ne_?"

Dan aku pun mengangguk gugup. Tuhan…

.

.

.

Dengan langkah riang aku berjalan di sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit. Begitu riangnya bahkan raut kebahagianku terpancar begitu kuat hingga menulari beberapa pasien di koridor bagian Paru dan Jantung―karena aku baru saja ditugaskan di bagian ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memberi tahu berita yang begittu membahagiakan ini secepatnya. Terutama kepada dia. Kuharap dia senang mendengarnya.

Di akhir gedung aku berjumpa dengan salah seorang perawat inti. "Sepertinya anda senang sekali dokter?" tanyanya dengan wajah aneh.

"Iya, ini kabar yang bahagia untukku." aku menggaruk pipiku yang kini sudah memanas.

"Wah, bagi-bagi kabar kebahagiaan anda untuk saya juga," kekehnya, "oh, ya dokter Tsunade meminta saya untuk memberitahukan kepada anda."

"Ada apa?" Aku merasa jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya kembali.

"Entah, dia hanya memintaku untuk memberitahu padamu, agar anda segera ke ruangan Tsunade setelah menerimanya dariku. Ah, saya pait dulu dokter." kemudian perawat inti yang sering kutemui itu menghilang di tikungan.

Ada apa dokter Tsunade―selaku kepala Rumah Sakit―memanggilku ke kantornya? Apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan kodeki? Tak ambil pusing aku segera berjalan menuju ruangan dokter Tsunade yang berada di lantai empat dari gedung utama.

Dengan gugup saat melihat pintu bercat cokelat dengan papan nama dokter Tsunade, aku mengetuknya perlahan hingga suara lain mengizinkanku masuk. Di dalam ruangan itu sangat dingin dan ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik jelita tengah berkutat dengan beberapa dokumennya.

"Ah, Sakura!" serunya riang saat mendapati wajahku di sana. "Silahkan duduk."

Gugup, aku duduk di depannya dengan tegang. Walau sering bertemu dokter Tsunade di ruang UGD―degan suasana tegang penuh tindakan―namun kali ini tampak berbeda. Raut wajah dokter Tsunade yang biasanya tegas kini tampak lunak. Apa ini kabar baik atau kabar buruk?

"A-ada apa dokter memanggil saya?" tanyaku gugup sembari memainkan ujung jas dokterku.

"Tidak usah tegang seperti itu, kok. Ini adalah berita baik untukmu." kekeh dokter Tsunade. "Aku menawarimu untuk melanjutkan spesialis di Suna."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Aku berusaha untuk me_loading_ dengan cepat apa yang baru saja dokter Tsunade katakana padaku. Melanjutkan spesialis?Maksudnya?

"A-apa maksudnya dok?"

"Aku menawarimu untuk mengikuti program _study_ spesialis di Suna. Semua biayanya akan kutanggung kau tenang saja." dokter Tsunade menatapku dengan penuh keyakinan. Irisnya yang bagaikan madu itu menatap penuh harap kepadaku.

"Tapi… Mengapa saya?" ada timbul keraguan dalam hati. Aku 'kan dokter muda yang belum genap setahun bergabung di Rumah Sakit ini. Terlebih prestasiku hanya biasa saja.

"Jangan menilai dirimu tidak berprestasi Sakura," dokter Tsunade menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursinya yang terlihat empuk itu. Senyum masih terpatri di wajahnya yang rupawan. "Aku bersama beberapa dokter lainnya sudah menilaimu dan mengenalmu cukup baik. Kau memiliki potensi untuk menjadi seorang spesialis yang hebat melebihi kami. Dan aku sudah meminta temanku yang berada di Suna untuk membimbingmu. Apa kau keberatan menerimanya?"

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan ini. Kedua mataku berbinar dan berkaca-kaca penuh haru. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Menjadi seorang spesialis adalah impianku selanjutnya. Maka dari itu aku terus menabung untuk belajar kembali tapi Tuhan memberikanku jalan denganmendapatkan beasiswa pada _study_ spesialis ini. Sungguh aku benar-benar bersyukur.

"Tidak… Aku―Aku sangat senang mendengarnya dokter. Ini kabar yang sangat membahagiakan untukku. Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak." dan air mata mengalir di sudut mataku.

.

.

.

Setelah mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Sasuke bahwa aku akan memberikannya dua kabar bahagia ini aku segera pulang ke rumah. Mempersiapkan sebuah makan malam istimewa atas berita membahagiakan hari ini. Aku patut merayakannya. Terutama mengabari kehamilanku pada Sasuke yang akan menjadi kebahagian kami tak terhingga.

Aku masak cukup banyak malam ini. Membuat beberapa jenis makanan kesukaan Sasuke adalah hal yang mudah bagiku. Sup tomat. Sasuke sangat menyukainya dan kuharap dia akan memuji masakanku. Kututup tudung saji di meja makan. Menyembunyikan makanan istimewa yang kubuat untuk Sasuke.

Suara derap kaki tajam menghampiriku. Sasuke dengan wajah tegang kembali menatapku tanpa arti yang masih berada di dapur. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan. Bola mata oniksnya yang tajam sedikit melunak. Ada apa?

"Ada… Apa Sasuke?" tanyaku hati-hati. Posisi kami masih berdiam diri di dapur. Tak berniat untuk ke meja makan ataupun ke ruang tamu karena suasananya sangat tidak enak.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan panjang. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan dulu," nada suaranya dalam dan bimbang. Ingin kuhampiri Sasuke tapi dia seperti membentengi dirinya agar aku tidak mendekat padanya.

"… Apa?" dadaku bergeuruh hebat. Ini sepertinya bukan tanda yang baik. Perasaan tak enak milikku tidak akan pernah meleset. Ada apa Sasuke?

"Hinata, dia sedang mengandung anak Naruto."

Andai aku sedang memegang apapun untuk jatuh pastilah itu akan terjadi. Kakiku terasa lemas tak berdaya. Satu hal yang terlintas terlebih dahulu dalam pikiranku adalah, kasihan pada Hinata. Dia sudah ditinggal oleh Naruto dan kini dia tengah mengandung. Ayah dari anak tersebut sudah tiada bukan?

Yang kedua adalah, lalu apa? Memangnya kenapa Hinata hamil? Apa hubungannya dengan kita?

"Aku akan menikahinya," ucapan Sasuk langsung membuat jantungku lepas ke bawah. Rasanya seperti ditarik paksa ke bawah. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Mengapa ia sampai mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu? Ingin menikahi Hinata? Kau pikir itu apa Sasuke? Kau 'kan masih memiliki seorang istri, yaitu aku!

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terus dalam keterpurukan. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar kepadanya," terang Sasuke dengan wajah minimnya.

Kuberanikan diri menatap kedua matanya. "Tapi bisakah seseorang itu bukan kau, Sasuke?" ada sedikit keterjutan dalam matanya yang membulat cepat.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan seseorang itu menjadi sandaran bagi Hinata, Sakura! Tak sadarkah kau bahwa aku masih terus mencintainya sampai sekarang? Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu!"

Tubuhku menegang mendengarnya. Mengepal tangan kuat-kuat agar tubuhku tak bergetar kalut. Mendegarnya sakit sekali. Jujur sekali kau Sasuke. Kau menyakiti hatiku karena ucapanmu yang gamblang itu. Jadi pernikahan kita ini percuma? PERCUMA?!

"A-aku tahu!Aku sangat tahu kau masih mencintainya. Tapi bisakah kau―"

"Demi Tuhan sakura! Dia sedang mengandung dan depresi! Kau tahu benar itu semua akan membahayakan dua nyawa dalam satu tubuh itu bukan? Hinata itu lemah berbeda denganmu yang kuat! Bisakah kau mengerti ini?"

Aku terdiam melihat Sasuke yang kalut seperti ini. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi. Jadi di sini yang salah tempat adalah aku? Jadi aku yang tak dibutuhkan di sini? Jadi Sasuke berpikir aku ini kuat? Tsk, kuat dari mana? Apa dia salah menilaiku seperti itu?

"Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti Sasuke," kutahan agar nada suaraku tak bergetar saat berbicara. Dia bilang aku kuat bukan? Kuat dalam arti apa?

"Maaf aku membentakmu, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." ucapnya menurunkan intensitas suaranya. "Kuharap kau menghargai keputusan sepihakku. Atau kau ingin―"

"Siapkan saja surat perceraiannya," aku berbalik menuju lemari pendingin. Mencoba membelakanginya karena tak mampu membendung air mata yang kini telah mengalir. Ku harap Sasuke tidak menyadari isakan kecilku. "Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Aku sudah tak tahu bagaimana raut wajah Sasuke kini. Senangkah akhirnya kau bercerai denganku dan menikahi wanita yang sangat kau cintai? Atau kau sedih? Ah, hal yang terakhir itu sangat mustahil Sakura. Sasuke tidak akan bersedih bahkan saat kehilanganku. Dia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku.

"Hn. Tadi kau ingin memberitahuku apa?" dari sudut mataku Sasuke hendak berjalan menuju kamar yang akan segera kutinggalkan setelah ini.

"Bukan berita penting. Aku hanya mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan spesialisku di Suna." kupalingkan wajah, membuka kulkas dan berpura-pura mengambil susu.

"Selamat." hanya itu yang kau ucapkan padaku. Dingin memang dan aku sudah kebal. "Ada lagi?"

Aku ragu ingin mengatakannya. Kalau aku bilang tengah mengandung anaknya, nanti Sasuke tidak akan bercerai dariku. Dan aku akan menjadi istri pertama dengan Hinata sebagai istri kedua tapi suami selalu mengasihi istri keduanya. Dan merasakan perasaan tersakiti lagi tiap harinya. Siapa yang mau?

Lebih baik aku membesarkan anak ini seorang diri. Tanpa Sasuke. Tanpa siapapun tahu bahwa aku sedang hamil. Dan ambil sisi positivnya Sakura. Mikoto tidak akan memandangmu rendah lagi, dia sudah mendapatkan menantu yang cantik rupawan dan bibit, bobot, bebetnya jelas dari Hinata. Dia tidak perlu memintaku lagi melakukan ini itu.

Aku tersenyum miris. Sisi baiknya. Dan ku harap aku pun mulai melepaskannya. Ku harap aku sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi ataupun pria manapun lagi. Aku tidak ingin tersakiti.

"Tidak, hanya itu saja, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Esoknya aku menemui Hinata. Wajahnya kusut sekali sama halnya denganku tapi sumpah demi apapun aku harus menutupi semuanya dalam topeng ini. Memakai _make up_ tebal, berpura-pura ceria dan merelakan suamimu untuk temanmu yang lemah. Benar kata Sasuke, aku adalah gadis kuat.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata," sapaku seriang mungkin pada teman yang telah merebut cinta suamiku.

Hinata sedikit terlonjak mendapatiku sudah berada di sisinya, dia tengah berdiri di tepian bingkai jendela dan melihat pemandangan pagi hari di taman Rumah Sakit yang ramai oleh pasien-pasien rehabilitasi.

"_O-ohayou_, Sakura," balasnya dengan gugup. Dia menghampiriku yang berada di tepian ranjangnya.

"Kudengar kau akan segera keluar dari sini, _ne_?" Aku menaruh bunga-bunga mawar merah muda segar dalam vas bening yang sudah diisi bunga yang layu. "Selamat!'

Hinata hanya mengangguk malu dan canggung. "Sakura… kau sudah dengar dari… Sasuke?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Kucoba untuk tersenyum meski sakit. "Ya, apa kandunganmu sehat?" ku coba untuk mengelus permukaan perutnya yang masih rata. Sama sepertiku, masih rata namun ada jiwa di dalamnya.

"Sangat sehat. Dokter Shizune bilang ini sebuah keajaiban karena kandunganku masih bertahan di saat aku kecelakaan hebat bahkan koma." Hinata memandang perutnya dengan lembut.

"Pasti si kecil ini mirip sekali dengan ayahnya yang kuat, ya. Baiklah Hinata, aku kerja dulu―"

Ku lihat kedua tangan putih itu terulur menarik jas dokterku. Gemetar. Dapat ku lihat tangannya begitu gemetaran, wajah Hinata ditundukan sedemikian dalam. "Sakura…," kudengar namaku dipanggilnya dengan lirihnya. "_Gomenasai… Gomenasai… Gomenasai…,_"

Dan ucapan itu terus berulang beberapa kali hingga kami berdua menangis sembari berpelukan. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Hinata. Tidak bisa. Karena dia tidak tahu seberapa tersiksanya perasaan Sasuke untuknya dan begitu pula perasaannku. Tidak ada yang salah. Yang salah hanyalah aku yang masuk dalam segitiga mereka.

Dengan tanpa adanya diriku, ku harap Sasuke dan Hinata dapat berbahagia dengan hidup yang baru. Terus melangkah tak melihat ke belakang. Begitu pun denganku. Mencoba terus maju untuk anak yang kukandung ini. Tidak akan lagi ada Sasuke dikemudian hari. Kami harus bahagia.

.

.

.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" bunyi meja yang dipukul begitu kencang terdengar merusuhkan di sebuah café. Untung saja pemilik café tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan si pemukul meja sendiri. "KAU GILA!"

Aku hanya menyesap _milk tea_ milikku dengan peduli dengan tatapan membunuh dari orang yang berada dihadapanku ini. Seorang wanita cantik yang satu profesi denganku. Wanita cantik yang sering dielukan mirip dengan boneka Barbie saat zaman kami sekolah menengah.

"Aku tidak gila." ucapku membela diri. "Jujur saja ini keputusan yang sangat sulit dan harus kau jawab kurang dari satu menit." aku menaruh cangkir teh pada cawannya.

Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabat terbaikku sejak kami masih berbicara asal sewaktu bayi. Saling berbagi mimpi dan cerita yang sama dan juga suka dan duka tak pelak ketinggalan dalam hidup kami. Bahkan saat ini pun aku sedang berbagi cerita yang katanya adalah mimpi buruk baginya―atau bagiku? Semuanya sama saja.

"Kau tahu **janda**," Ino memberikan penekanan pada kata janda, _yeah_ aku memang janda sekarang, "Kau itu sedang mengandung! Demi Tuhan anak dalam perutmu itu anak Sasuke dan kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya tapi kau malah mengiyakan permintaannya untuk bercerai?!"

"Ino…," aku memandangnya dengan sayu.

"Permisi," seorang pelayan laki-laki―dengan rambut cokelat cepak dan ditutupi dengan bandana―menghampiri beberapa macam _cake_ yang kami pesan sebelumnya di atas meja kami. "Silahkan dinikmati."

"Tunggu," pelayan itu segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan raut kebingungan. "Namamu… Konoha…maru?" kulirik _name tag_-nya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa ada tambahan?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Ino melihatku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, "Bisakah kau jawab jujur pertanyaan yang akan kuajukan padamu?" Sekilas Konohamaru tampak ragu namun mengangguk juga. "Andai, andai kau sudah menikah dengan seorang gadis tapi kau tidak mencintainya. Di satu sisi gadis yang kau cintai baru saja kehilanan orang yang dicintainya, dia depresi dan tengah hamil. Bagaimana sikapmu jika diposisi itu menghadapinya?"

"Aku akan menikahi gadis yang kucintai." spontan Konohamaru menjawabnya dengan cepat dan tegas. "A-ah, tapi," sepertinya dia malu dipandangi oleh dua wanita terutama yang satu adalah bosnya, "aku memilih gadis yang kucintai karena dia membutuhkan sandaran pastinya, apalagi dia sedang hamil pasti rasanya berat."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam, "Lalu bagaimana dengan istrimu?" kali ini Ino sepertinya tahu ke arah mana aku bertanya.

Pemuda itu memutarkan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari jawaban sepertinya."Aku akan menceraikannya. Aku yakin dia akan mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih layak daripada aku yang tidak mencintainya."

Aku tersenyum penuh arti, "Terima kasih Konohamaru. Selamat bekerja!" kemudia Ia menghilang dibalik pintu kayu. "Kau dengar Ino? Itu adalah jawaban spontan dari orang yang andai saja berada dalam posisi Sasuke. Aku tahu diri Ino, sangat tahu diri."

Ino menatapku datar, dihela nafasnya pendek, "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikirmu Sakura. Tapi, apapun keputusanmu itu pastilah hal yang terbaik bagimu," kutatap Ino dengan haru. Apapun yang Ino katakan akan selalu menjadi hal yang paling menenangkan bagiku.

Tak terasa titik air mata jatuh di pelupuk mata. "Terima kasih… Ino…," dan Ino memelukku dengan kencang. Bersama kami menangis. Aku bersyukur masih memiliki sahabat seperti Ino yang mau mengertiku. Sungguh bersyukur Tuhan…

.

.

.

**Sudut Orang Ketiga**

Satu bulan selanjutnya datang begitu cepat. Saking cepatnya Sakura merasa masih belum siap menghadiri pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata yang digelar untuk kerabat dekat saja. Meski ragu untuk memakai _kurotomesode_ dengan klan Haruno Ia harus datang menyaksikan keduanya bahagia. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya Sakura akan menginjakkan kakiknya di sini.

Bersama dengan Ino yang memakai _kurotomesode_klan Yamanaka yang tersimbol rapi mereka berjalan berdampingan. Sebuah aula besar yang disewa keluarga Uchiha sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan Sakura pikir karena yang diundang adalah kerabat dekat Sasuke dan Hinata juga relasi kedua orangtua mereka.

Awal masuk aula Sakura sudah memantapkan hati dengan berbagai pandangan tertuju ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya yang memang dipakai pada acara pernikahan seperti ini. Dari jauh Sakura sudah melihat dua orang yang bersama tengah berbincang kepada sosok pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam lurus panjang.

Hinata yang memakai _shiromuku_ sangat cantik rupawan begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang memakai _montsuki_ yang dikenakan bersama _hakama_ dan _haori_. Sakura sempat terpana, begini bahagaianya wajah Sasuke saat mengenakan _montsukiI,_ berbeda saat ia mengenakannya bersama Sakura.

Memang sebuah kebahagiaan dapat terpancar jelas lewat ekspresi wajah. Sebelum menghampiri Hinata, Sakura mendapat bisikan-bisikan ganjil di sekelilingnya. Mencoba untuk tetap fokus berjalan dengan anggunnya tanpa menggubris semuanya itu.

Setelah sampai di depan Hinata, Sakura tersenyum canggung. Sasuke tidak mau repot-repot melihat mantan istrinya berjabat tangan dengan istrinya yang sekarang―Hinata. Diteruskannya kembali berbincang dengan sang mertua sedang Hinata menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hinata." pujian tulus keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sungguh dia selalu berkata jujur di depan wanita yang memesona ini.

"Kau juga, Sakura," Hinata melihat _kurotomesode_ Sakura yang indah. Warna hitam dan motif _suso_ depan dan belakang yang indah berwarna merah burung jenjang. Tak lupa _kamon_ Haruno berada di atas dada kanan dan kiri juga di belakang punggungnya."Terima kasih sudah datang, Sakura dan Ino."

Ino mengibaskan tangannya pelan, _kurotomesode_ miliknya bergoyang pelan dengan _suso_ warna biru tua motif gunung fuji dan _kamon _Yamanaka. "Tidak masalah." senyumnya canggung.

"Semoga kau berbahagia Hinata," Sakura menggenggam tangan Hinata mengeratkannya untuk mengalirkan sebagian energi."Tolong bahagiakan Sasuke."

Hinata hampir saja menangis kalau tidak cepat-cepat Sakura menghapusnya. "_Gomenasai_… Aku berjanji Sakura,"

Tiba-tiba saja momen itu dirusak oleh karena―lagi-lagi gunjingan tidak mengenakan untuk Sakura. Ino dan Hinata merasa sebal namun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Mantan istri macam apa itu, datang ke pesta pernikahan mantan suaminya dan berakrab ria dengan istri yang sekarang?"

"Kudengar dia mandul, makanya diceraikan oleh anaknya Mikoto. Kasihan sekali."

"Memang latar belakang keluarganya jelek, tak pantas bersanding dengan Uchiha."

"Syukurlah keluarga Uchiha mempunyai menantu dari keluarga Hyuuga, keluarga Haruno keluarga apa itu? Hihi…"

"Tidak tahu malu sekali, ya."

"Lihat _kurotomesode_nya kampungan sekali, pasti dia meminjamnya. Dia mana mampu membeli sutra semahal seperti milik kita. Hihi…"

Sakura mencoba untuk , dia sudah muak dengan gunjingan yang diterimanya. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menegakan pundaknya. Membusung bahwa dia bukanlah klan yang rendah. Dia harus bangga dilahirkan di klan Haruno meski tidak sehebat klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Sakura berbalik menuju kumpulan yang berusaha menggunjingnya. Dengan senyuman manis dan dingin dia berdiri di sana, "Seharusnya wanita terhormat tidak berusaha untuk menggunjing orang rendahan sepertiku. Kurasa tata karma kalian perlu dididik kembali. Permisi." setelah berbicara seperti itu Sakura berpamitan pada Hinata.

Mikoto bersama dengan Sasuke melihat aksi Sakura berdecih. Mikoto meremas gelasnya, "Anak tak tahu malu."

Namun bagi Sasuke tindakan Sakura barusan membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia wanita yang berbeda. Entah berbeda dalam pandangan apa. Artian matanya sulit untuk diartikan. Mengikuti kemana Sakura dan Ino pergi, Sasuke mendapati Ino tengah masuk ke dalam mobil dan pria berambut hitam mirip nanas yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura. Sasuke kenal siapa pria tersebut, dia adalah Nara Shikamaru yang mengelola taman binatang terbesar di Negara Hi.

Setelah mobil yang dikendarai Ino dan Shikamaru berlalu kini tinggal seorang Sakura sendirian. Memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke menatap punggung kecil itu dengan tatapan aneh. Sakura yang selama ini dilihatnya tidak seperti itu, bahkan selama pernikahan mereka Sasuke tidak pernah memperhatikannya tapi kali ini lain.

Pelan, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. "Terima kasih sudah datang." ucapnya pelan namun cukup membuat Sakura terlonjak dari tempatnya.

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan tersenyum miring."Sama-sama," kecanggungan melanda keduanya. Tidak ada yag mau melanjutkan kembali dan akhirnya Sakuralah yang kembali membuka, "Semoga kau bahagia. Jaga Hinata dan anaknya dengan baik, ya. Kau adalah calon Ayah."

Tak lama sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengkilap datang, membunyikan belnya satu kali dengan pelan dan Sakura segera tersadar bahwa itu adalah jemputannya. Baru menuruni satu anak tangga Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Sakura melihat tangannya yang dipegang oleh Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura heran, sepertinya seorang yang berada dalam kursi pengemudi melihat keduanya degan tatapan bingung namun jelas menusuk pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersadar dan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sakura, "Maaf."

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "_Ne_, _sayounara, _Sasuke-_kun_!" dan Sakura memasuki mobil itu dan mobil tersebut melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan gedung.

Sasuke tertegun, sudah lama Sakura tidak memanggilnya dengan embel –_kun_ dan entah mengapa dia berfirasat bahwa dia tidak akan melihat Sakura dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

* * *

**T B C**

* * *

.

.

.

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Yahooooooooooooooooo! Maaf nih aku malah bikin fanfic baru habisnya gatel pingin ngetik ini tapi ternyata apa yang aku pikirin selama ini dan setelah dituang ke dalam fanfic ga sesuai banget! KECEWA BERAT! Tapi ya udah lah yaaa maafin daku deh kalau ceritanya memang pasaran, ga ada feel, but next chap aku akan buat dramanya sekali ya! Ini hal perdana yang aku buat!

Oh yaaa jangan lupa isi form nominasi ya! Kalau ingin karyamu atau karya favoritmu masuk dalam nominasi segera isi formnya! Cek aja di twitter-ku nnapyon atau _IFA2012 langsung sajaaaaa yaaa!

Dan arigatchu pada kalian semua yang udah kritik dan baca fanficku!


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal yang paling rumit adalah cinta._

_Mencintai dan dicintai._

_Dua hal yang jelas berbeda maknanya dan bagaimana mengaplikasikannya._

_Orang selalu bilang lebih baik dicintai ketimbang mencintai._

_Maka dari itu aku pun lebih memilih dicintai._

_Meski mencintai itu masih tetap dia pertahankan._

_Untuk orang selain aku._

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

**BUKAN KISAH KITA**

.

.

.

**Kurousa Hime**

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SakuSasuHina**

**Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Romance**

**Rate T-M**

**Alternative Character. Typo(s). Tema Pasaran. Nama yang di **_**bold**_** menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut. Mencoba untuk lebih baik.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Usiaku kini sudah menginjak tahun ke 23. Sudah cukup berumur dan sudah dua kali melakukan pernikahan. Jangan Tanya kenapa pada usiaku yang relative muda aku sudah pernah menikah dua kali. Pertama kali aku menikah dengan seorang wanita baik yang begitu mencintaiku, namanya Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura sudah lama kenal denganku tapi aku baru benar—aku tak yakin kalau kubilang ku mengenalnya benar—mengenalnya saat lulus dari tingkat universitas. Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu teman lama yang sudah mengenalku tak kurang hamper sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Dia adalah wanita dengan tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi dan dia juga seorang yang kuat. Aku tak begitu mengerti bagaimana aku menanggapnya dia adalah sosok yang kuat tak mudah rapuh. Tapi, pada saat hari pernikahanku itu sosoknya bagaikan gelas yang sudah retak bahkan disentuh sedikit saja akan pecah.

Aku hanya memiliki ingatan yang terbatas tentangnya. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik dengan keberadaannya.

Pertama kali bertemu dengannya itu saat awal masuk _chuugaku_ yang kupandangi adalah warna rambutnya yang sangat jarang dimiliki oleh sebagian anak-anak normal lainnya. Kupikir rambutnya yang sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu hanyalah tindihan cat. Nyatanya warna rambutnya itu memang alami berwarna seperti itu.

Aku tahu sejak awal masuk _chuugaku_ anak-anak perempuan punya perhatian lebih untuk memandangiku. Bukannya aku sombong atau berniat pamer. Dengan latar belakang keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang mapan dan dihormati oleh sebagian orang penting dan juga memiliki tampang yang tidak hanya memiliki wajah yang biasa.

Belum lagi keenceran otak dalam bidang akademik dan non-akademik. Tapi, Sakura salah satu yang bisa bersaing denganku walau wajahnya tidak menunjukan di atas rata-rata. Dia pintar dan sangat disukai oleh anak-anak _chuugaku_ dari berbagai tingkatan.

Meski jidatnya yang lebar dan cukup temperamen dia tetap saja menonjol tapi bagiku yang terlihat dan mampu bersanding denganku hanya gadis itu.

Gadis pendiam yang selalu menutupi kedua irisnya yang indah bak mutiara di dasar laut. Gadis dengan rona merah yang menggemaskan jika melihat orang yang disukainya berada dalam jarak satu meter darinya. Gadis yang sudah mengambil seluruh hati dan pikiranku hanya untukinya itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata salah seorang kerabat dekat keluargaku karena keluarganya bekerja sama dengan keluargaku di bidang bisnis pangan. Sejak kecil aku sudah mengenalnya dan mulai untuk jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sayang aku bukanlah orang yang dicintainya. Orang yang dicintainya sejak dulu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto sahabat sejak kami masih dalam kandungan. Naruto yang ceria, bisa diandalkan dan penuh semangat itu yang mampu menarik perhatian Hinata. Sayang pada saat _koukou_, Naruto berpacaran dengan Sakura.

Kupikir Sakura hanya akan menyukaiku saja. Lihat saja kedua matanya yang berkilat senang kalau melihatku berada di dekatnya. Lihat saja sikapnya yang selalu menunjukan kalau dia sangat menyukaiku. Segalanya bahkan bisa terlihat kalau Sakura sangat menyukaiku ketimbang Naruto tapi nyatanya Sakura waktu itu berpacaran dengan Naruto.

Tsk, gadis yang menjijikan. Memanfaatkan Naruto hanya untuk menarik perhatianku. Sayangnya pikiranku hanya dipenuhi oleh Hinata. Kupikir kalau Naruto sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura, maka Hinata akan merelakannya dan mulai mencoba untuk melihatku. Namun kenyataannya gadis itu tetap teguh menunggu Naruto.

Hubungan Sakura dan Naruto berjalan sangat mulus selama setahun tapi tiba-tiba mereka dikabarkan berpisah saat mendekati kelulusan.

Saat masuk perguruan kami bertiga—aku, Naruto dan Hinata—berada dalam satu fakultas sedang Sakura tidak lagi bersama dengan kami. Tapi, takdir Tuhan lah yang menentukan Sakura terkadang masih ikut berkumpul bersama oleh kami karena ajakan si bodoh itu.

Hal yang paling menyakitkan saat masuk perguruan adalah Naruto mulai mencintai Hinata. Naruto pernah berkata padaku.

"Pikiranku terbuka saat bersamanya. Aku jadi mengetahui dengan benar siapa orang yang selalu kuinginkan untuk berjalan bersama. Aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai. Ternyata dicintai sangat membuat kita bahagia. Sakura selalu mengatakan itu kepadaku. Dia dalah seorang sahabat yang baik."

Kata-kata Naruto selalu tergiang jelas. Memuakan. Jadi selama mereka bersama satu tahun itu mereka sama sekali tidak berhubungan layaknya seorang kekasih. Mereka semakin mengeratkan tali persahabatan mereka. Dan Naruto menyadari perasaan Hinata yang tersembunyi untuk ditimbulkan.

Semuanya gara-gara Sakura yang memberi tahu bahwa Hinata sangat mencintai dan masih setia untuk menunggu Naruto. Andai Sakura tetap bungkam pastilah Hinata tidak akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Naruto.

Gadis yang memuakan Haruno Sakura itu.

Karena tidak pernah bersama sebelumnya, aku semakin tidak ingin bersama dengan Sakura. Gadis yang membuatku muak dan merasakan kesal jika berada di sisinya. Tapi, suatu hal merubahku untuk memanfaatkannya. Untuk ia berada di sisiku sebagai pendamping hidupku.

.

.

.

Ayahku, Uchiha Fugaku bukanlah orang yang mudah menerima orang luar untuk menjadi kenal dengannya. Tapi, Haruno Sakura sepertinya dapat diterima oleh Ayahku meski Ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto tidak pernah bisa memandangnya sebagai makhluk yang sederajat untuknya.

Sakura memanglah bukan anak dari keluarga yang berada. Dia mendapatkan dana bantuan untuk dapat terus menempuh pendidikannya sejak _chuugaku_ hingga perguruan tinggi. Dan dia gaids yang mampu bersaing dengan anak-anak yang di sekelilingnya tidak bisa dibilang dari keluarga yang kurang sepertinya.

Sebut saja Yamanaka Ino yang sudah sangat dikenal sebagai sahabat sejak kecil Sakura. Yamanaka sangat terkenal dalam bisnis took bunga dan kecantikan, bahkan Ino sendiri memiliki paras yang sangat diincar kaum Adam berbeda dengan Sakura yang biasa saja.

Awalnya hubungan kedekatanku dengan Sakura memang sengaja kulakukan.

Pelampiasan.

Pelampiasan karena aku tidak bisa melupakan Hinata. Bahkan aku meminta Sakura untu memanjangkan rambutnya hanya karena aku menginginkan sosok Sakura mampu hadir seperti Hinata. Saying sifat keduanya sangatlah bertolak belakang untuk dijadikan persamaan.

Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah keberatan dengan pandanganku yang slelau melihatnya sebagai Hinata. Tanpa cinta Sakura mampu bertahan bersanding denganku. Dan dengan cintanya kepadaku, Ia rela menjali bulanan-bulanan Ibuku.

Ibuku sangat memandangnya jelek. Sangat jelek. Saking jeleknya tiap kali bertemu dengan Ibuku, Sakura selalu memasang senyum terbaiknya hingga membuatku semakin muak kepadanya.

Dia adalah wanita paling memuakan yang pernah kutemukan.

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sakura. Dia selalu bodoh padahal dia begitu cerdas. Dia rela disakiti dan rela untuk merelakan. Maka dari itu aku selalu berpendapat kalau dia adalah wanita yang kuat dan tegar.

Sayangnya ketegaran yang kulihat kemarin tidak ada dalam diri Sakura. Yang ada justru keikhlasan. Auranya Nampak biasa saja. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang kukenal selama ini. Dia tidak menolak untuk menerima kenyataan. Dia tidak tersenyum lebar ketika tersindir oleh hujatan kata. Dia mampu untuk membalas.

Apa yang kupikirkan tentang Sakura berubah kemarin. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan arti kata mencintai. Kurasa ini saatnya dia melepaskanku. Melepaskan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berpaling padanya.

Meski waktu bertahun-tahun kemudian menghampiri kami. Kami tidak akan pernah bisa lebih sebagai orang dalam satu takdir benang merah.

.

.

.

Sehari setelah pernikahanku dengan Hinata aku mengunjunginya.

Sebenarnya tidak benar datang untuk mengunjunginya juga. Hanya sebuah kebetulan aku melewati ruangannya. Aku tidak pernah datang ke Rumah Sakit dimana Sakura bekerja. Tidak pernah.

Sekalipun aku datang ke mari hanya untuk emnjenguk Hinata, aku bahkan tidak pernah sadar kalau Sakura adalah salah seorang dokter yang dikenal dalam Rumah Sakit ini. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan mantan istri—ah, pantaskah aku menyebutnya begitu? Toh, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti istri.

Hari-hari kami sebagai suami istri bahkan tidak ada satupun yang kuingat. Meski kami tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang tapi kami tidak pernah menyalurkan kehangatan bersama. Hanya dua kali karena sebuah keterpaksaan dan karena tidak ada niat untuk menyentuh Sakura.

Sakura sama sekali tidak memiliki daya tarik. Bahkan untuk bercinta dengannya saja terasa sangat hambar. Tidak ada kehangatan meski peluh dan kulit kami saling bergesek. Semuanya hanya kepura-puraan untuk berpura.

Ah, rasanya aku jadi teringat kalau Sakura selalu tersindir dengan kata 'keturunan'. Kami lebih tepatnya aku yang sama sekali tidak berniat membuat keturunan dengan wanita menjijikan dan memuakan sepertinya.

Ku mematung berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bercat cokelat muda dengan papan nama 'dr. Haruno Sakura'. Ragu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah kumasuki sebelumnya. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja sepertinya baik untuk menyenangkan Sakura kerena dirinya cukup berbaik hati untuk bercerai denganku. Tahu diri dia.

Ku ketuk dua kali dan terdengar sahutan suara khas Sakura yang selalu membuatku jengkel tiap mendengarnya. Membuka kenop pintu dan dalam segaris lurus Sakura yang memkai jas dokternya sednag duduk berkutat merapihkan berkas-berkas surat.

"Ah, tolong bawakan ini Mi—" kedua mata yang bagai rerumputan itu melebar tapi segera kembali lagi menyipit karena dia tersenyum. "Ku kira perawat. Ada apa?" tanyanya kalem, dia masih merapihkan berkasnya menuju sudut meja besarnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Oh? Aku sedang merapihkan berkas yang nanti akan dibawa ke gudang _medical cord_. Yah, au tahu aku akan segera mengosongkan ruangan ini." Jawabnya kemudia ia berdiri menyilahkan aku duduk di salah satu sofa di sudut ruangannya. "Ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke ruanganku."

Aku membuang wajah. Terkejut, eh? Benar ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku ke sini dan aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi hanya karena suatu kebetulan yang aneh.

"Kau bilang akan ke Suna. Kapan?"

"Besok pagi."

Suasana hening melanda. Sakura sepertinya berusaha acuh padaku. Dia begitu terfokus memasukan barang yang berada di atas mejanya ke dalam sebuah kotak berwarna merah marun.

"Aa, bagaimana dengan surat perceraiannya?" kulihat Sakura menegang tak lama memang, dia mengambil sebuah amplop cokelat besar dan menariknya keluar dari laci.

"Hari ini aku akan membawanya untuk disahkan. Tenang saja setelah itu aku akan mengirimkannya ke—"

"Kantorku saja." Potongku cepat.

"Baiklah. _Ne_, bagaimana kabar Hinata?" tanyanya berbasa-basi, dia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sama seperti yang kau lihat kemarin." Jawabku datar. Kulihat kilatan bening dari pantulan jendela menerpa sebuah benda kecil di samping siku Sakura. "Cincin itu,"

"Ah, ya cincin ini—"

"Buang saja kalau kau mau. Disimpanpun rasanya sudah tak bernilai apapun bukan?" ucapku sarkastik.

Ada raut tidak suka yang Sakura perlihatkan kepadaku. Baru kali ini ekpsresinya tidak terbaca olehku. Dia menghampiriku yang masih bergeming dalam duduk diam. Gema sepatu hak tingginya itu membuat suasana ruangan mencekam. Perasaan tidak enak menyelimutiku.

Akhirnya Sakura berdiri di hadapanku. Tingginya yang pendek meski sudah memakai _heels_ itu tetap bisa kulihat tanpa harus merefleksikan berlebihan leherku.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, aku ingin sekali membuang benda ini karena benda ini tidak akan pernah memiliki artian khusus untukmu. Bahkan aku sangsi kalau kau pun memilikinya atau kau juga berpikiran membuangnya?" ucapan dingin Sakura serasa menamparku.

Jujur saja aku memang tidak pernah ingat dimana cincin yang sekarang Sakura pegang itu. Itu adalah cincin pernikahan yang kubeli asal, aku tidak pernah menganggap benda itu sebagai sesuatu yang sacral untuk kupakai atau kemiliki.

"Lalu?"

Sakura menghela nafas pendek, "Meski aku ingin membuang benda ini tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku akan menyimpannya," Sakura melirik sebentar jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. "Kurasa kau sudah tidak ada perlu lagi bukan berada di sini lagi? Mengunjungiku hanyalah akan membuang waktumu."

Segera kuberdiri dan melangkah mendekati pintu tapi ucapan Sakura memberhentikanku lagi. "Sasuke," Aku melihatnya tepat sejajar dengan sinar matahari yang masuk dalam ruangan itu.

"Bukan berarti aku menyimpan ini karena masih mencintaimu," Sakura tersenyum tapi aku tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar tersenyum atau apa. "Terima kasih karena sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk berada di sisimu dengan status 'mantan istri' dan terima kasih kamulah yang sudah kucintai untuk yang pertama. Benar-benar dulu aku sangat mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal…"

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir dimana aku bisa melihat Sakura menitikan air mata dan sebuah senyuman bertengger di wajahnya.

Aku tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa ekspresinya akan begitu lama terekam dalam ingatanku. Ingatan tentang mantan istri.

Ingatan tentang Haruno Sakura yang begitu mencintaiku dengan bodohnya.

Wanita paling bodoh, Tuhan…

.

.

.

**6 Tahun setelahnya…**

**Waktu akan terus bergulir. Menggelindingkan siapa saja yang telah dilewatinya. Mengubah siapapun tanpa sadar. Waktu yang tak lama mengubah dan memintal benang merah ini…**

Seorang bocah kira-kira berusia 6 tahun yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi penonton yang nyaman tampak memajukan bibir bawahnya. Nampak bosan, eh?

Sangat! Dia sangat bosan. Belum lagi pakaian yang menyesakannya sedari tadi. Kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah dan sebuah vest kecokelatan dipadu celana bahan berwarna hitam setinggi lututnya. Dengan warna rambut kuning terang dan sedikit mencuat mirip durian.

Di sebelahnya wanita dengan usia tidak lagi muda bahkan menjuruss pada lansia (lanjut usia) tengah memandnag kagum sebuah pertunjukan music yang sangat memanjakan indera pendengarannya.

Setelah usai pertunjukan menjelang puncaknya, bocah kecil itu semakin menjadi kakinya yang ia sengaja gerak-gerakan dengan mengetuk-ketukan ubin dasar. Tiba-tiba saja tirai yang berwarna merah darah yang menutup panggung kembali terbuka.

Di atas panggung tersebut hanya ada sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam dan di kursi pianonya diduduki seorang anak kecil yang ia taksir juga seumuran dengannya. Belum lagi tak jauh dari piano sekitar dua meter ada juga anak kecil yang berdiri dengan tegap sembari memegang biola di tangan kecilnya.

Mata sewarna langit di musim panas itu berkilat melihat dua bocah yang seumuran dengannya ternyata bermain dalam pertunjukan musik professional dalam teater itu. Wanita tua di sebelahnya tesenyum padanya, "Kau lihat, mereka seumuran denganmu tapi sudah bisa berdiri di panggung nasional seperti ini." Ucapnya pada boah kecil itu.

Bocah kecil itu berkilat senang. "_Sugoi na_!" riangnya. "Bagaimana caranya, Natsu bisa seperti mereka, Nenek?" Tanya bocah yang diketahui bernama Natsu tersebut.

"Apapun bisa seperti itu terutama Uchiha Natsu." Si wanita tua tersebut mengusap kepala cucunya.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah Yuki dan Shina, duo pianis dan biola yang sangat terkenal jenius di usia mereka yang menginjak 6 tahun sepertimu. Mereka sangat hebat. Kau harus bisa seperti mereka walaua darah Uchiha tidak emngalir padamu. Jangan permalukan Nenek."

Uchiha Natsu hanya bisa mengangguk semangat. "Aku pasti bisa seperti mereka!"

.

.

.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus anak-anak!" seorang wanita yang tak begitu tua mendekati awal kepala tiga memeluk dua bocah yang baru saja selesai dengan pertunjukan music mereka.

"Ino-_basan_ sesak!" protes anak yang berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedikit mencuat di belakangnya.

"_Oka-chan_ aku susah bernafaaaas!" berontak salah satunya lagi yang berambut kuning pudar dengan model sedikit cepak juga di belakangnya mirip pantat itik.

Akhirnya wanita yang diketahui bernama Yamanaka atau yang sudah berganti marga menjadi Nara Ino itu melepaskan pelukan mautnya kepada dua bocah tadi. Salah satu anak kembarnya adalah yang berwarna senada dengannya yang bernama Nara Shina. Kelakuan Shina mirip segala dengan sang ibu, sangat cerewet dan mudah untuk ngambek.

Sedang si anak laki-laki yang lebih banyak diamnya itu adalah anak dari sahabat baiknya. Namanya adalah Haruno Yuki. Yuki dan Shina adalah anak yang dibilang jenius karena mampu berkarya dan mampu memainkan lagu-lagu tingkat dewa dalam permainan piano dan biola duet mereka.

Sejak setahun yang lalu berduet di salah satu kontes nasional membuat masyarakat luas sangat mengagumi musik mereka yang riang dan menyayat hati. Dalam umur mereka yang baru menginjak usia 6 tahun sangat menjadi sorotan media.

Bahkan belum lama mereka muncul sebagai duo pianis dan biola dengan nama 'Ciel' artinya langit biru mereka langsung terkenal. Menjadi idola bagi kaum penggemar piano dan biola internasional dan nasional.

Tentu sama Ino sebagai orangtua dari Shina sangat bangga sekali dengan prestasi anaknya tapi tentu saja mereka tetaplah anak kecil yang ada kalanya merasa lelah dan butuh bimbingan dalam usia mereka yang masih rentan dalam dunia orang dewasa.

Mereka tetaplah anak kecil. Masih bersekolah. Masih bermain di kolam pasir. Masih bermain bersama dengan teman sekolah tanpa kesibukan menggila demi mengejar suatu ketenaran atau harta. Karena bagaimanapun Ino sebagai seorang Ibu memberikan mereka kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka mau.

Haruno Yuki sendiri adalah anak pendiam yang tidak mudah bergaul. Hanya karena Shina sudah bersamanya sejak masih bayi maka dari itu Yuki akan selalu nyaman dimanapun Shina berada. Lagipula ibunya juga terkadang sangat sibuk sebagai seorang ibu juga sebagai seorang tangan kanan Tuhan untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang.

Ya, ibu dari Haruno Yuki adalah Haruno Sakura. Dokter spesialis jantung yang terkenal di Suna. Siapapun mengetahui namanya sayang media massa tidak akan pernah mengakui siapa itu Haruno Yuki sebenarnya.

"Bibi, aku tidak ikut bibi, ya?" Yuki menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil besar milik sahabat ibunya itu.

"Lho? Kenapa? Ibumu sudah menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu ke Rumah Sakit setelah ini." Ino mensejajarkan tingginya dnegan Yuki, raut wajahnya kebingungan.

"Aku… Aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk _Oka-chan_, tokonya tak jauh dari sini dan Rumah Sakit. Lagipula aku bisa ke Rumah Sakit sendiri." Pinta Yuki dengan wajah harap.

Ino jadi serba salah, tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan anak kecil itu. Lagipula mana ada yang percaya dengan keselamatan anak umur 6 tahun? Meskipun dia jenius tentu saja tapi tetap saja tidak akan pernah ada rasa cemas.

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak. _Baa-san_ akan mengantarkanmu ke toko itu tapi, kau boleh berjalan dari toko itu menuju Rumah Sakit. Bagaimana?" tawar Ino.

Ragu, Yuki emngangguk mengiyakan saja. Lagipula dia tidak ingin nanti Ino-_baasaan _memarahinya. Mendapati Ino-_baasan_ memarahinya sama dengan mendengar _Oka-chan_nya marah besar. Dan Yuki tidak akan pernah mau seperti itu. Dia adalah anak yang patuh.

"Bagus. Ternyata kau berbeda sekali dengan Ayahmu," gumam Ino pelan kemudian menggendong Yuki untuk duduk di dalam mobilnya bersama Shina yang sudah memegang PSP-nya dengan seru.

.

.

.

"Apakah _Otou-sama_ masih lama?" Tanya bocah yang mirip rubah itu.

Wanita tua yang bersamanya itu hanya memandang ponsel hitamnya dengan cemas. "Bersabarlah Natsu. Ayahmu masih dalam kemacetan."

Bocah rubah itu hanya mampu menunduk. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak digandeng oleh lengan neneknya, meremas ujung celananya.

Kini mereka berada di loby seusai pertunjukan musik berakhir menunggu sang Ayah datang menjemput. Tampak yang datang ke pertunjukan musik ini adalah orang-orang yang berkelas dan rasanya tidak asing lagi di mata Uchiha Mikoto yang sudah beranjak menaiki kepala enam.

Meski begitu aura muda dan keanggunannya masih sangat bisa dilihat. Namun bisik-bisik yang ternyata bersumber tidak jauh dari Mikoto berdiri membicarakannya lebih tepatnya membicarakan cucu satu-satunya dari klan Uchiha.

"Lihat-lihat, itu kan Uchiha Mikoto," bisik seorang wanita tua yang seusianya sembari mencondongkan kepalanya pada telinga wanita di sebelahnya. "dia membawa cucunya ternyata."

"Memangnya benar itu cucunya?" terkikik wanita di sebelahnya menanggapinya. "Lihat saja rambut pirang. Aku baru tahu kalau ada keluarga Uchiha yang berambut selain hitam. Jangan-jangan itu cucu angkat lagi?"

Sungguh ingin rasanya Mikoto menyumpal mulut-mulut kotor mereka tapi memang yang mereka bicarakan adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa bocah yang tengah ia genggam tangannya bukanlah darah daging Uchiha langsung. Anak yang Hinata kandung dari hasil pernikahannya dengan Naruto kini telah tumbuh setelah 6 tahun.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke dan Hinata tidak lagi membuat anak dalam waktu 6 tahu ini. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak ada yang mau menyatakan alasannya. Sungguh Mikoto tidak suka dirinya dibicarakan hal yang buruk. Padahal dia sendiri tidak berkaca karena dirinya juga sering berbuat seperti itu.

Kini ia terima sendiri bagaimana rasanya dibicarakan seperti itu. Digunjingkan emnyakitkan bukan, Uchiha Mikoto? Tidak ingatkah kau sudah sering melakukannya.

Mikoto mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Natsu yang kecil, "Natsu kau harus mencat rambutmu menjadi hitam karena seorang Uchiha tidak sepertimu. Kalau kau ingin diakui menjadi Uchiha, maka berlakulah seperti kau menjadi Uchiha. Jangan permalukan aku seperti—"

"Baik nenek…," cicit bocah itu tanpa mengerti apa maksud ucapan Mikoto.

Entah kenapa Mikoto sebal. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan keturunan murni dari darah anaknya sendiri? Itachi tidak bisa lalu kenapa Sasuke tidak? Padahal Hinata baik-baik saja. Dasar menantu tidak berguna, gusar Mikoto dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Aa ternyata, Yuki-_kun_ mau membeli bunga, ya?" goda Ino ketika ia akan menurunkan anak sahabatnya itu di depan toko bunga yang menjadi salah satu miliknya juga.

Wajah Yuki berubah menjadi merah padam, "Ino-_basan_ tolong jangan beritahu _Oka-chan_, ya?" pinta Yuki dengan wajah memelas. Sungguh Ino ingin sekali tertawa terjungkal melihat mimic Yuki yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang di masa lalu tapi tidak dengan ekspresi seperti ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tidak akan bilang," janji Ino, "sebaiknya kau cepat ya bertemu Ibumu sebelum jam setengah 4 sore oke?"

Yuki mengangguk dan melihat Shina melongokan kepalanya keluar pada jendela mobil. "Shin dan aku akan bermain lagi bersamamu besok, ya di rumahmu. Benar, 'kan, _Oka-chan_?"

"Oke, aku tunggu. Aku juga akan ajak Aka-_nii_ untuk bermain. Hati-hati di jalan dan terima kasih bantuannya." Dan kemudian mobil Ino pergi meninggalkan Yuki sendirian di depan toko bunga.

Yuki mendorong pintu kaca toko bunga tersebut dan mencari-cari bunga yang akan diberinya untuk Ibunya. Untung saja hasil menabungnya yang dadakan sangat membantu untuk membeli hadiah kecil untuk ibu dan saudaranya juga.

Setelah memilih beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah muda yang disukai oleh ibunya, Yuki berjalan keluar toko bunga dan menunggu di tempat penyebrangan. Menunggu lampu hijau berubah menjadi merah cukup lama, Yuki dapat melihat dengan jelas bangunan Tumah Sakit tempat ibunya bekerja.

Cukup berjalan dua ratus meter dari toko bunga maka Yuki akan sampai di Rumah Sakit. Yuki memang bukanlah nama yang bagus untuk seorang bocah laki-laki tapi bila disatukan pada saat Yuki lahir jelas terjadi pada saat awal salju turun. Maka dari itu Sakura memberinya nama Yuki.

Belum lagi meski Yuki memang terlihat seperti bocah laki-laki yang tampan tapi kedua bulu matanya sangat panjang yang jarang dimiliki oleh sebagian rasnya. Yuki termasuk bocah tampan cantik yang sangat disukai oleh perawat-perawat di Rumah Sakit Center Suna.

Karena lampu hijau telah berganti menjadi merah, Yuki segera menyebrangi jalan bersama dengan orang-orang lainnya. Tapi saat sudah berada di ujung jalan, Yuki melihat anak anjing yang tali lehernya tersangkut di tempat besi.

Anak anjing itu tampak panik dan terus meronta untuk melepaskan jeratan ikat lehernya menuju penyebrangan yang berlawanan dengan Yuki. Melihat anak anjing yang tersiksa itu Yuki nekat menuntung anak anjing itu tapi anak anjing itu terus saja meronta.

Yuki tak lagi melihat bagaimana lampu yang semula merah berubah menjadi hijau kembali, dan pada saat yang bersamaan ternyata tali leher anak anjing tersebut lepas dan anak anjing itu hampir saja tertabrak mobil apabila Yuki tidak memeluknya beruntung mobil itu bisa menghindar tapi sayang sebuah mobil muncul dengan kecepatan yang lincah harus mendadak mengerem dengan gesit.

Yuki yang syok memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan yang terjadi pandangannya mengabur ketika seorang pria dalam mobil itu keluar dan meneriakinya. Rasanya wajah pria itu tidak asing?

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah dalam situasi gawat darurat. Baru hari pertama ia tiba di Suna ia sudah mendapat pengalaman buruk. Padahal rencananya adalah menjemput anak dan Ibunya yang baru saja selesai menonton pertunjukan musik.

Tapi, yang terjadi adalah dia hampir menabrak anak yang tampaknya seusia dengan anaknya Uchiha Natsu. Beruntung Rumah Sakit tidak jauh dari lokasi pingsannya anak tersebut. Sasuke yakin dia tidak emnabrakan tubuh mobilnya kepada tubuh yang lebih kecil itu.

Dengan panic ia membopong anak kecil itu menuju perawatan gawat darurat. Beruntung saat ia masuk langsung dihadapkan dua perawat yang tengah melewat.

"Tolong anak ini!" teriaknya panik. Bocah yang berada dalam gendongannya itu tengah hilang kesadaran.

Seorang perawat yang tampaknya lebih muda langsung berteriak panik juga. "Ya, Tuhan, Yuki!" segera saja ia meminta tindakan dengan menaruh bocah yang diketahu perawat itu bernama Yuki ke dalam ruangan pemeriksaan dengan cepat.

"Tolong panggilkan dokter Haruno!"

Kaku. Tubuh Sasuke kaku seketika. Nama itu sudah lama sekali tidak lagi ia dengar kabarnya. Nama yang tidak berespon untuk membangkitkan suatu kenangan baik memang tapi hanya sebuah nama yang membuat dia tiba-tiba saja kaku tanpa sebab muasabab.

"Anda yang membawa anak Yuki kemari bukan? Bisa saya tahu nama anda?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti ke mana langkah perawat itu menuntunya menuju meja resepsionis. Di balik tubuh Sasuke, seorang dokter dengan rambut merah muda tergerai meluncur masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana anak yang Sasuke bawa diperiksa.

Tanpa tahu lagi bagaimana, Uchiha Sasuke akan bertemu lagi dengan Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan beberapa prosedur dari pihak manajemen Rumah Sakit, Sasuke meminta izin untuk pamit karena harus mengurusi hal lain dan ia berjanji akan datang lagi untuk melihat kondisi anak yang nyaris ia tabrak.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil sedan hitamnya, Sasuke melihat beberapa tangkai mawar merah muda yang sudah dipitakan tergeletak di bawah jok mobilnya. Sasuke ingat bahwa bunga itu tadi dibawa oleh bocah itu yang diketahui bernama Yuki.

Mawar merah muda. Nama yang baru saja ia dengar di dalam Rumah Sakit. Kenapa menjadikannya sebagai suatu cirri akan teringat seseorang di masa lalu?

Hah, Sasuke tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali. Itu sudah lama sekali, lagipula belum tentu orang yang dimaksud itu berada dalam Rumah Sakit meski dulu ia pernah bilang tinggal di Konoha. Sasuke sangat berharap untuk tidak bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

Bisa-bisa hidupnya menjadi kacau, entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat seperti itu.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura panik bukan main.

Mendengar kabar bahwa anakmu nyaris saja tertabrak mobil dan dalam keadaan hilang kesadaran dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Untung yang terjadi pada anaknya bukanlah gejala berat melainkan syok karena merasa keterkejutan luar biasa dalam merespon ketakutan yang ia alami.

Sakura keluar dari ruang perawatan Yuki menuju perawat yang menangani anaknya. "_Sumimasen_, Fuka-_san_," panggil Sakura pada perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan di sebalah kamar Yuki. "Boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang hampir menabrak dan membawa Yuki kemari?"

Fuka sang perawat yang sudah cukup lama di Rumah Sakit Center Suna itu mengangguk emngiyakan dan menggiring Sakura menuju meja penerimaan untuk _medical_ _record_ milik Yuki. Saat Sakura membacanya, tangannya bergemetar hebat.

Nama yang jelas terpampang di sana membuatnya cukup terkejut. "Fuka-_san_ bagaimana rupa Uchiha-_san_ ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada bergetar.

"Dia orang yang tinggi, putih dan tampan. Kutaksir usianya tidak berbeda jauh dengan dokter Haruno." Jawab Fuka sembari mengetuk-ketukan dahinya dengan pensil yang ia pegang.

Sakura semakin merasa was-was, "Apa-apakah rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan gaya yang aneh? Ah, matanya juga hitam dan sangat tajam?"

"Wah, bagaimana dokter Haruno bisa tahu kalau Uchiha-_san_ seperti itu?"

Sakura ingin menjatuhkan _medical record_ yang berada dalam genggamannya, dia hanya bersandar pada meja yang setinggi dadanya itu. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, matanya menyalang ke sana ke mari.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia berada di sini? Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan Yuki secara kebetulan begini? Ya, Tuhan tolong jangan sampai Sasuke mengetahui kalau Yuki adalah anaknya.

Doa Sakura dalam hati.

Entah apakah Tuhan akan mengabulkannya atau tidak. Takdir tidak ada yang bisa ditebak bukan? Sekalipun kau sembunyikan yang namanya kebenaran suatu saat pasti akan terkuak bukan?

Tapi, Sakura berharap, sedikitnya ia berharap kalau Sasuke tidak akan peduli lagi dengannya meski ia memiliki anak dari darah dagingnya. Berpikirlah Sakura, Sasuke pasti tidak akan menanggapimu.

Dengan berdoa seperti itu, apakah Tuhan akan mengabulkan?

.

.

.

"_Otou-sama_ sudah pulang?" teriak Natsu dengan girangnya kemudian menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat warna rambut anaknya yang lain dari biasanya. Setahunya warna rambut Natsu bukanlah berwarna hitam seperti ini, rambut Natsu asli pirang mirip dengan mendiang sahabatnya.

"Natsu, ada apa dengan rambutmu?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengelus kepala Natsu dengan sayang.

"Ibu yang mencatnya." Jawab Mikoto tiba-tiba. Mikoto menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Dia adalah Uchiha, kau tahu Uchiha tidak ada yang berambut dengan warna kuning menyala seperti itu!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka dengan perkataan Ibunya. Diturunkannya Natsu sebelumnya ia berbisik agar Natsu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa maksud Ibu?" Sasuke menatap tajam Mikoto.

Mikoto membuang wajahnya jauh. "Ibu mendengar bisikan yang tidak mengenakan. Banyak yang berkata jelek tentang Natsu kalau dia bukan anak—"

"Ibu, Natsu memang bukan dari darah dagingku tapi dia dibesarkan dengan cara Uchiha," sela Sasuke yang mulai tidak sabaran.

"Ibu tahu! Sangat tahu malah! Tapi bisakah kau berpikir Sasuke? Kalau kalian—kau, sitrimu dan Natsu jalan-jalan apakah tidak ada hal yang mencolok? Lihat Hinata! Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap. Bagaimana dengamu? Kau berdarah Uchiha yang mempunyai warna rambut hitam. Tapi bagaimana dengan Natsu? Itu sangat tidak masuk akal! Makanya ibu sudah berulang kali untukmu dan Hinata segera buat keturunan dengan darah Uchihamu!"

"Ibu!" bentak Sasuke membuat Mikoto sedikit berjengit kaget. Sasuke menyadari kesalah yang ia perbuat. Ia mengusap kedua pundak kecil ibunya yang sudah tua itu. "Maafkan aku, bu. Bagaimanapun kami berusaha untuk membuat keturunan."

Mikoto tersenyum masam, "Apakah Hinata sama tidak bergunanya juga dengan wanita itu? Bahkan selama 6 tahun kalian belum memiliki anak selain Natsu."

Sasuke menggemeletukan giginya kuat-kuat, tidak terima bahwa istrinya disamakan dengan mantan istrinya itu. Tidak masalah bagi Sasuke jika ibunya menjelek-jelekan mantan istrinya karena Sasuke tidak akan pernah peduli. Tapi, menjelek-jelekan istrinya yang sangat penting diposisi hatinya saat ini membuat hatinya panas.

"Tolong Ibu jangan samakan Hinata dengan Sakura. Aku sangat mencintai Hinata, jangan bandingkan ia dengan wanita memuakan itu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _otouto_?" Tanya seorang bocah lain yang mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari bocah yang berada di atas kasur pasien. Bocah itu meletakan plastik putih yang berisi beberapa roti kesukaan adiknya.

"Aku baik, Aka-_nii_." Senyuman kecil terhias di wajah tampannya. "Aka-_nii_ membawakan roti melon kesukaanku?"

Bocah berambut merah darah dan beriris yang sama dengan adiknya itu mengangguk dengan senyuman khas kakak laki-laki. "Tentu. Nah, makanlah, sebelum ibu dan perawat lain memergokimu." Akashi atau yang dipanggil Aka-_nii_ oleh Yuki itu mengelus rambut adiknya dengan sayang.

Haruno Akashi, dia adalah anak yang paling tua dari Haruno Sakura. Sosok kakak laki-laki yang baik hati dan pengertian tertancap jelas pada diri Akashi. Sosok Akashi sangat menjadi panutan bagi Yuki maupun si kembar Shin dan Shina.

Belum lagi anak yang jenius di bidang non-akademi itu sangat ahli dalam _judo_ dan menjadi atlit _judo_ nasional muda yang sangat terkenal.

Akashi duduk di bangku dekat kasur dimana memang sengaja diletakan di sana. Akashi tersenyum simpul melihat adiknya begitu bersemangat menghabiskan roti melon yang dibelinya hingga tandas.

"Yuki," panggil Akashi yang disahut dengan tolehan kepala, "_Oka-chan_ berpesan padaku, kalau kau bertemu dengan orang yang menolongmu jangan sekalipun kau beritahu nama keluargamu."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yuki dengan wajah keheranan.

"Aku tidak tahu. _Oka-chan_ tidak memberitahuku alasannya, tapi kuyakin itu untuk kepentinganmu."

Yuki hanya mengangguk mematuhi apa kata kakaknya. Memang yang paling Yuki turuti adalah kata-kata Akashi, maka dari itu Sakura selalu menyerahkan sifat angin-anginan Yuki kepada Akashi yang lebih memahaminya.

Kedua anak jeniusnya ini memang terlihat lebih dewasa disbanding usia mereka dikarenakan memang keadaan lingkungan yang tanpa Ayah dan juga Ibu yang sibuk. Kedua kakak beradik ini memang sudah sangat paham dengan kondisi keluarga mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu di geser dan menampilkan pria yang masih tampan di usianya yang nampaknya seumuran dengan Ibu mereka. Akashi sudah mengira pastilah pria yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ini adalah orang yang menolong dan hampir menabrak adiknya.

"Baiklah Yuki, aku mau latihan dulu. Duo S akan datang menjenguk siang nanti, sembunyikan rotinya kalau Ibu dan perawat datang, _ne_?" kilatan jahil terpancar dalam iris Akashi yang berwarna _green sea_.

Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Akashi ber_ojigi_ untuk menjaga kesopanan pada pria yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Yuki.

Decak kagum terlihat pada Sasuke. Anak muda yang sopan. "_Ohayou_," sapa Sasuke cukup canggung.

"_Ohayou_," balas Yuki dengan senyuman simpulnya. "Pasti _ji-san_ yang menolongku, bukan? Maafkan aku karena telah merepotkan paman."

Sasuke tertegun. Kemarin dia tidak begitu memerhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana rupa anak itu. Sungguh Sasuke sangat tercekat melihatnya. Sosok Yuki begitu sangat mirip dengannya saat masih kecil. Wajah tampan dengan bulu mata yang panjang. Rambut hitam yang sedikit mencuat, kulit putih dan mata yang serupa dengan seseorang tapi Sasuke lupa siapa pemilik mata meneduhkan namun jahil tersebut.

Entah rasa apa yang muncul saat melihat sosok kecil di depannya ini. Ia seperti bercermin dan tertarik ke masa-masa ia masih kanak-kanak seumuran dengan Yuki.

Dan suatu perasaan yang aneh menyelimutinya. Sasuke ingin mengelus kepala Yuki.

Sasuke ingin rasanya mengangkat Yuki tinggi-tinggi hingga ia tertawa nyaring.

Sasuke ingin berlarian bersama dnegan Yuki ditemani dengan anjing mereka.

Sasuke ingin sekali banyak melakukan hal dengan Yuki.

Alasannya tidak bisa ia ucapkan. Perasaan aneh yang bergejolak.

Apakah in perasaan bahwa mereka memang ayah-anak, Tuhan?

.

.

.

**T B C**

.

.

.

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Terima Kasih sudah membaca fanfic kedua yang sesungguhnya abal seperti ini. Aku tidak emnyangka bahwa responnya sangat bagus pada saat chapter 1. Tapi aku ga tahu bagaimana kepuasan kalian di chapter 2 ini. Kurasa kalian tidak akan puas ya? Hihi

Lagipula, fanfic ini memang sengaja tidak kubuat alur yang mensisikan pair misalnya SasuSaku, atau SasuHina. Aku lebih dominan ke antara hubungan anak dan perebutan anak yang Mikoto gencarkan. Makanya aku taruh ini di drama karena mirip sinetron emak-emak. Hahaha

Untuk _final pair_, aku selalu bilang bukan kalau _pair_ku yang hanya mereka jadilah bagaimanapun jalan ceritanya pastinya akan berakhir begitu.

Ah, tidak mau membocorkan lebih dari ini, aku mengucapkan terima kasih yaaaaaaaaaaaaang sangat panjang sekali. Dan maaf ga bisa bales review untuk sementara dulu. Insya Allah chapter 3 akan kubalas reviewnya ya.

Ah, jangan lupa untuk **vote IFA 2012! Terima kasih pada kalian yang memberikan nominasi dan apakah nominasi kalian masuk? Apakah author/fanfic/fandom favorit kalian masuk? Dan jangan lupa untuk terus support mereka dengan mengvote ya! Info lebih lengkapnya buka aja profil aku ya!**

Buhbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey :*


	3. Chapter 3

Setiap hari Ibu selalu menyembunyikan air mata dan juga kesedihannya dihadapan kami.

Ibu memang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang menyelamatkan orang-orang yang sakit, meski begitu Ibu selalu membagi kasihnya sama rata kepadaku dan juga kakakku.

Aku mencintai Ibu sangat besar.

Tak peduli Ibu menyembunyikan masalah ayah kandungku. Tapi, Ibu tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Ibu sangat mencintaiku, maka dari itu setahun lalu Ibu menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku.

Ibu bilang ini akan menjadi bebanku tapi bagiku ini bukan beban. Karena bagaimanapun aku dan juga Ibu tidak mengharapkan kembali ada sosok Ayah dalam kehidupan kami. Kasih sayang Ibu sudah cukup.

Tak perlu iri dengan anak lain.

Aku sangat mencintai Ibu.

Dan Ibu pernah memberikanku selembar foto. Foto itu adalah foto Ayahku bersama dengan keluarganya. Pria yang berada di dalam foto itu sangat tampan rupawan. Begitu pula dengan wanita yang seusia dengan Ibu yang cantik rupawan—tapi, hanya Ibu wanita paling cantik di dunia ini!—dan juga seorang anak kecil yang seumuran denganku sedang tertawa riang rangkulan Ayah.

"Itu adalah Ayahmu," ucap Ibu kala itu dengan senyuman teduh.

Tidak ada lagi senyum kesedihan. Padahal aku yakin di dalam hati Ibu, Ibu merasakan kepedihan. Kutatap lagi matanya yang seteduh padang rumput. Wajahku penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkecamuk.

"Jangan pernah merasa sepi, Yuki-_kun_. Bagaimanapun kau harus bersyukur masih ada Ibu yang memberimu cinta meski tidak memiliki seorang Ayah. Bersyukurlah, nak. Jangan sekali-kali kau iri dengan siapapun."

Ibu memelukku dengan hangat. Setetes air hangat jatuh membasahi lenganku. Ibu menangis sembari tersenyum. "Ibu aku tidak akan pernah iri. Janji, Bu. Makanya Ibu jangan menangis. Aku mencintai Ibu."

Aku menghapus kedua air mata yang jatuh dari mata Ibu dnegan tangan mungilku. Berharap Ibu akan berhenti memangis dan tersenyum seperti semula dengan senyuman teduhku.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Ayahmu, Yuki-_kun_." Akhirnya Ibu tersenyum hingga matanya emnyipit dan juga wajahnya bersemu kemerahan.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama Ayahku?"

"Namanya adalah—

—Uchiha Sasuke…

.

.

.

* * *

**BUKAN KISAH KITA**

* * *

.

.

.

**Kurousa Hime**

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uchiha Mikoto**

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**OC**

**Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Romance**

**Rate T-M**

**Alternative Character. Typo(s). Tema Pasaran. Nama yang di **_**bold**_** menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut. Mencoba untuk lebih baik.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

* * *

******TOLONG FANFICERS MELAKUKAN POLLING ULANG IFA 2012 DIKARENA ADA KESALAHAN. SILAHKAN CEK TL _IFA2012 ATAU GRUP FB-NYA. MOHON BANTUANNYA TEMAN**

* * *

**Haruno Yuki**

* * *

Namaku memang terdengar kecewek-cewekan tapi sungguh Ibu tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Aku lahir tepat saat bunga sakura gugur pertama kali. Ibu yang melihat bunga sakura gugur di halaman Rumah Sakit segera memberikan namaku seperti apa yang dilihatnya.

Guguran bunga sakura yang pertama mirip dengan _hatsuyuki_—hujan salju. Maka dari itu namaku pun diambil Yuki. _Haru no Yuki_ artinya salju di musim semi. Kata Ibu itu sesuai denganku. Lagipula saat melihatku lahirpun Ibu teringat dengan Ayah.

Katanya Ayah mempunyai sifat sedingin salju tapi sungguh sehangat saat musim semi pertama kali muncul. Maka dari itu namaku adalah gabungan dari keadaan Ayah dan Ibu sendiri meski itu adalah harapan Ibu sepihak.

Ibu bilang aku adalah duplikat Ayah.

Pernah satu kali aku melihat foto Ayah, tapi kupikir apanya yang duplikat dari orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintai Ibu itu?

Bukannya aku membencinya tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai rasa padanya.

Untuk apa aku benci kepada orang yang belum pernah kutemui?

Untuk apa aku merasa sedih kepada orang yang belum pernah berbicara denganku?

Untuk apa aku merasa rindu kepada orang yang sama sekali tidak tahu keberadaanku?

Untuk apa?

Untuk apa?!

Meski dipikirkan seberapa banyakpun aku tetap tak ada rasa padanya.

Dia hanyalah orang di masa lalu. Ibu bilang meski dia tidak pernah bertemu denganku, suatu saat mungkin saja aku akan bertemu dengannya. Entah dalam situasi bagaimana tapi yang namanya takdir pasti akan terjadi.

Ibu bilang _Kami-sama_ sangat baik kepada Ibu meski Ibu sudah melewati masa-masa suram saat mengandungku, melahirkanku, juga mengasuhku.

Dan untungnya _Kami-sama_ memberikanku seorang Ibu yang sangat baik hati seperti malaikat-malaikat di surga sana. Juga seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangiku—meski dia adalah orang luar tapi kami sangat mencintainya. Ia seorang kakak yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat hebat yang ada di muka bumi ini.

Ibu bilang aku jenius sama seperti Ayah. Dan aku mempunyai bakat yang diturunkan secara genetik dan juga bakat alami yang Ayah miliki.

Lihat saja fisikku mirip sekali dengan turunan Uchiha—Ibu menceritakanku betapa hebatnya klan Uchiha di Konoha sana. Dan juga bakat alami yang Ayah milikki diturunkan kepadaku. Bermain alat musik. Ayah ternyata sangat handal dalam permainan alat musik. Terutama piano dan biola. Tapi, aku lebih menyukai alat musik gesek dan kini aku mahir dalam bermain biola dan _violin_.

Aku selalu mencari-cari apa saja yang berbeda dariku dan Ayah, agar Ibu tidak merasa pedih saat melihatku. Aku tahu melihatku sama dengan melihat Ayah. Ibu pasti merasa muak padaku. Tapi, tentu saja kutepis semua itu.

Ibu mencintaiku. Sungguh.

Dan ternyata ada beberapa hal yang Ibu bilang bukan sifat Ayah ada padaku.

Tersenyum. Kata Ibu, Ayah jarang tersenyum tapi lain denganku. Aku murah tersenyum. Menurut peraturan keluarga Haruno, senyum adalah nomor satu. Dan aku senang karena aku sedikitnya berbeda dengan Ayah.

Selain itu semua sifat yang kumiliki jelas berbanding terbalik dengan Ayah, kecuali saat malu dan gugup maka aku akan bertindak seperti Uchiha—Ibu selalu mengejekku seperti itu. Jadi sebal rasanya.

Aku tidak pernah iri.

Bahkan aku selalu bersyukur—itu peraturan nomor dua dalam keluarga Haruno!

Aku tidak iri kepada teman-temanku yang mempunyai keluarga yang utuh. Ayah, Ibu dan anak. Bukannya aku tidak memerlukan kehadiran seorang Ayah dalam keluarga Haruno tapi kalau aku iri maka _Kami-sama_ akan menghukumku, dan berarti aku tidak mensyukurinya bukan?

Lagipula aku juga senang dengan hidup seperti ini.

Ada keluarga sahabat Ibu, namanya Yamanaka—ups, Nara Ino maksudnya. Ino-_baasan_ sangat mirip dengan Ibu—dalam berbagai hal tentunya—dan mereka sudah bersahabat sejak Ibu masih kecil. Keluarga Ino-_basan_ sangat baik kepada Ibu. Ada Inoichi-_jiisan_ yang selalu menemani cucu kembar mereka bermain bersamaku. Dan juga Shikamaru-_jisan_ yang selalu menguap bosan. Shikaku-_jiisan_ dan Yoshino-_baasan_ juga sering menemaniku bermain _shogi_.

Anak kembar keluarga Nara yang menjadi sahatku sejak dalam kandungan juga membuat keluargaku bertambah banyak dan bahagia. Nara Shin dan Nara Shina, mereka kembar identik hanya saja entah kenapa Shin lebih cenderung mirip Shikamaru-_jisan_ dan Shina lebih cenderung pada Ino-_basan_.

Shin jenius sama sepertiku mungkin dia bisa lebih jenius dariku asalkan tidak suka tertidur sembarangan bahkan saat bermain pasirpun dia tertidur dan terpaksa kami kubur badannya dengan timbunan pasir. Sedang Shina lebih cerewet seperti Ino-_basan_ dan dia suka dengan alat musik.

Shina dan aku berlatih alat musik sejak usia 3 tahun. Kami ini adalah bocah jenius. Kami bermain musik karena kami mencintainya. Melodi yang kami padukan juga sangat iindah dan orangtua kami tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan kemampuan hebat kami.

Karena ulah Ino-_basan_ yang mengunggah video pertunjukan musik piano dan biola kami yang sembunyi-sembunyi ke dunia internet, kami tiba-tiba saja menjadi popular dan ditawari mengikuti pertunjukan musik di Suna.

Itu adalah hal terkeren yang kami lakukan! Padahal kami ini masih murid kelas 1 _shougakkou_ dan kami bisa berdiri di depan orang-orang banyak. Meski mendebarkan tapi rasa mendebarkan itulah yang membuat aku dan Shinai menikmati musik yang kami mainkan.

Dan aku sudah bahagia dengan keadaan keluargaku yang seperti ini.

Kuharap semua kebahagiaan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Tapi, _Kami-sama_ bukan bermaksud kejam padaku, ini cobaan yang menyakitkan memang. Aku tidak tahu apa Ibu akan kembali bersedih lagi atau tidak. Tapi, bertemu dnegan orang itu sungguh bukan hal baik.

Bahkan Aka-_nii_ sudah memperingatkanku.

Aku tidak akan emnyangka bisa bertemu dengan Ayahku secepat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah berada di depanku saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

**Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

Aku terdiam menatap anak yang kemarin tidak sengaja hampir kutabrak dan kubawa ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Suna.

Semakin melihatnya semakin kukenali betul siapa yang sedang kulihat duduk di kasur rawat itu. Dia. Bocah itu yang kelihatannya seumuran dengan anakku itu begitu—tidak, tidak, sangat mirip sekali dengan pantulan diriku saat masih kecil.

Wajahnya yang polos. Matanya yang besar berwarna kelam penuh kejenakaan. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang seperti anak ayam di belakangnya. Sungguh dia seperti duplikatku saja.

"Paman?" suaranya yang melengking membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Bagaimana mungkin anak yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya itu begitu mirip denganku. Aku memang tak menyangka bahwa memang di dunia ini pastilah wajah kita mirip dengan seseorang tapi tentu tidak akan sama miripya dengan bocah sekecil itu bukan?

"Ah, eh, maaf, aku sedikit melamun." Ucapku canggung. "Bagaimana kabarmu…?" tanyaku canggung.

"Aku baik, paman! Paman boleh memanggilku Yuki!" jawabnya riang dan memakan roti melon yang tadi tengah digenggamnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Yuki, nama yang manis untuk anak laki-laki tapi, wajah anak ini lebih cenderung ke _shota_, eh?

"Maafkan paman kemarin paman hampir menabrakmu,"

Yuki menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Paman tidak salah! Kemarin aku memang berniat menolong anjing di jalan dan salahku juga tidak melihat rambu lalu lintas. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf pada paman." Lirih Yuki yang membuatku terhenyuh.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu baik sekali ingin menolong anjing itu sampai kau mengorbankan nyawamu." Aku mengusap kepalanya yang kecil itu.

"Itu sudah janjiku, Paman! Dalam keluargaku itu adalah peraturan nomor tiga! Menolong tanpa pamrih." Semangatnya.

Lagi, aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya. Ah, dia begitu mirip denganku. Apa aku juga menggebu-gebu seperti itu saat memungut seekor kucing dan meminta Ibu untuk memeliharanya?

"Bolehkah aku mendengar apa saja itu?"

Yuki memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis yang saling bertautan, dia bingung. "Maksud paman?" tanyanya. "Ah, nama paman siapa?"

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Aku menjabat tangan mungilnya yang terulur. "Aku ingin mendengar tentang peraturan yang ada dalam keluargamu, sepertinya orangtuamu begitu ketat?"

"Tidak, paman. Justru kami sangat menikmati peraturan itu! Rasanya seperti bermain _game_." Binar-binar dalam mata Yuki membuatku tertarik padanya.

Bahkan aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa secepat ini dapat akrab kepada anak kecil selain anakku tentu saja. Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa berdamai dengan bocah-bocah ingusan. Tapi, dengan Yuki rasanya berbeda. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu, ada lima!" Yuki merentangkan jari-jari mungilnya. "Pertama, selalu tersenyum!" Yuki memperlihatkan deretan-deretan giginya yang rapih dan putih. "Ibu bilang tersenyum itu membuat orang lain akan tersenyum pada kita. Meski orang itu tidak membalas senyuman kita, tapi kita sudah memberikan ion positif padanya."

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengarnya berceloteh. "Kedua, selalu bersyukur. Bersyukur membuat kita merasakan betapa berharganya hidup ini. Ketiga, selalu menolong tanpa pamrih kepada sesame makhluk hidup."

"Ah, sebelum kau melanjutkan yang ke-empat aku baru ingat." Aku mengambil salah satu buket mawar merah muda yang masih segar. "Kemarin bungamu lupa kuberikan dan sudah layu, sekarang kubelikan yang baru. Terimalah…"

Yuki menatap buket bunga dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Tidak, paman. Terima kasih paman mau membelikanku bunga yang baru tapi itu tidak ada artinya lagi kalau bunga yang kubeli bukan dari uangku, paman."

"Tapi—"

"Dan lagi,aku tidak boleh menerima pemberian apapun itu dari orang lain. Meki aku sudah berbuat baik tapi Ibu melarangku untuk mengambil pemberian." Yuki tersenyum penuh bangga tiap kali dia berkata 'Ibu bilang'. "Tidak menerima barang pemberian orang lain juga peraturan nomor empat!" serunya lagi.

"Kau selalu bilang Ibumu, apa Ayahmu tidak bilang hal serupa dengan Ibumu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Yuki menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya sedikit muram, "Aku tidak mempunyai Ayah, paman." Gumamnya.

Seketika perasaan bersalah menghampiriku. "Maafkan paman,"

"Eh, paman tidak bersalah apa-apa. Sungguh!" remah-remah sisa roti melon yang berada di sekitar mulutnya membuatku terkikik dan lagi ekspresinya lucu sekali. "Kenapa?"

Aku membersihkan remah-remah di sekitar mulutnya itu. "Kau berantakan sekali makannya." Ku masukan sisa remah tadi ke dalam mulut.

Yuki yang melihat kelakuanku membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' dan matanya membulat. "Paman mirip sekali dengan Ibu." Tersipu aku dibuatnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi Ibumu ya?"

Yuki mengangguk mantap. "Huum! Ibu adalah wanita paling cantik, hebat, dan baik hati di dunia ini. Dia selalu menolong orang. Meski Ibu bilang, Ibu tidak tega karena menyalahi takdir _Kami-sama_."

"Menyalahi takdir?"

"Iya! Pekerjaan Ibu adalah dokter. Ibu bilang, Ibu senang dia bisa menyembuhkan orang sehingga orang tersebut berpanjang umurnya. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan menyalahi takdir bukan?" sembari berbicara Yuki menegak minumannya.

"Tidak juga." Ucapku. "Bukankah itu memang kehendak _Kami-sama_ juga membuat Ibumu memiliki kekuatan untuk menolong sesame. _Kami-sama_ hanya memberikan takdir itu untuk datang kepada Ibumu dan Ibumu datang menyelamatkannya. Bukankah hebat?"

Lagi, binar-binar dalam iris mata yang sama denganku itu bersinar layaknya malam dipenuhi bintang. "Huum! Ternyata _Oka-chan_ hebat!"

Gemas, aku mengacak-acak rambut Yuki dengan sayang dan tawa Yuki membahana dalam ruangan itu. Rasanya baru kali ini aku tertawa lepas selama lebih dari 6 tahun yang lalu. Anak jenius yang mampu membuatku tersihir untuk tidak merasa sayang padanya. Yuki. Bocah yang sangat identik denganku.

"Ya… Ah, apakah anak yang tadi di sini adalah saudaramu?" tanyaku tanpa maksud apapun.

"Bukan!" Yuki menjawab terlalu cepat. Aku sedikit tercengang. "Ah, dia adalah temanku."

Aku hanya bergumam saja menanggapinya. Terasa ada yang mengganjal, eh?

"Ibumu dokter di Rumah Sakit ini?" Yuki mengangguk cepat. "Namanya sia—"

"Ara, Yuki-_kun_ kau memakan roti melon lagi, huh?" gerutu perawat yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Yuki.

Gelagapan Yuki segera menyembunyikan plastik putih ke belakang tubuhnya. Telat, memang aksinya itu justru mengundang kelucuan tersendiri bagiku. Belum lagi ekspresi ngotot Yuki yang masih sibuk membela diri kalau dia tidak memakan roti melon.

"Ah, anda Uchiha-_san_ bukan?" perawat itu terkejut mendapatiku ada di sana. "Tadi Nyonya Uchiha-_san _mencari anda." Terang perawat itu.

Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Sialnya kenapa aku meninggalkan Ibuku sendiri berada dalam lobby Rumah Sakit? Padahal niatku untuk datang menjenguk Yuki hanya sebentar tak terasa justru sudah setengah jam lebih aku bersamanya.

"Terima kasih." Ujarku kepada perawat tersebut sembari tersenyum tipis sekali dan rona merah emnghiasi wajahnya yang ber-_make up_ tebal itu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Yuki. Cepat sembuh." Pamitku dan segera keluar dari ruangan.

"Fuka-_san_ wajahmu mirip seperti kepiting!" gelak tawa Yuki masih terdengar saat aku keluar dari kamarnya dan aku pun merasa ikut tertawa mendengar suara enerjik anak tersebut.

Yuki. Bocah yang menyenangkan. Mungkin saja dia bisa berteman dengan Natsu.

.

.

.

* * *

Sambil menuju ruang dokter konsulen yang direkomendasikan oleh dokter sebelumnya, wanita tua yang masih terlihat anggun itu berjalan menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit Pusat Suna yang bagai rumahnya sendiri. Rumah Sakit itu memang menarik sekali dan tidak seperti Rumah Sakit lainnya yang hanya bercat putih dan putih.

Bersama dengan seorang pria yang mendekati kepala tiga itu dia melenggang di atas karpet merah. Meski kedua orang tersebut memiliki wajah keras dengan tampang rupawan tak heran perawat-perawat yang melewati keduanya berdecak kagum.

Berada dalam ruangan besar yang penuh dengan sofa-sofa berbeda, wanita berambut hitam legam tersebut emnghampiri sosok yang tengah memunggunginya—pria itu asik bersender di sofa menikmati pemandnagan lantai empat tersebut.

"Fugaku-_kun_," panggil lembut wanita itu. Wajahnya yang semula keras tiba-tiba saja melunak dikarenakan yang sedang berhadapan dengannya ini adalah suami tercintanya.

Pria yang terlihat sudah tua dan payah itu menyambut istrinya dengan mengecup singkat keningnya membuat Sasuke yang paling muda diantara mereka berdua itu memutarkan bola matanya bosan dan sedikit iri.

Jujur saja Sasuke iri sekali dengan kemesraan kedua orangtuanya walau usia mereka sudah tua seperti itu. Menghela nafas pendek, Sasuke menghampiri meja informasi untuk mengulang kembali jadwal konsultasi untuk Ayahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Tuan. Dokter Haruno dan dokter Kabuto masih akan segera hadir dalam ruangan." Ucap perawat cantik yang menurut Sasuke tampak seperti sekertaris di meja bundar sana.

Sasuke cukup tak ambil pusing dengan nama-nama dokter yang disebutkan wanita tadi. Dia tampak asik mengamati _furniture_ dan gaya ruangan yang terkesan elegan dan mewah. Dia berdecak kagum, sebenarnya sempat pangling juga antara Rumah Sakit dan suasana restoran yang mewah.

Memang itulah bedanya Rumah Sakit yang memiliki kualitas tinggi dengan Rumah Sakit biasa yang terkesan monoton, putih dan putih saja. Tak berapa lama nama mereka dipanggil, tepatnya nama keluarga mereka.

Wanita lain yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah pintu berganda di sebelah kanan sofa Sasuke itu menuntun mereka untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan proyektor dan meja oval panjang. Di sana ujung meja terdapat tiga orang berjas putih. Salah satunya dokter wanita. Dan di ujung kiri dokter terdapat dua orang serupa memakai seragam yang sama tetapi mereka memiliki _name tag _ berwarna merah menyala berbeda dengan tiga orang yang sepertinya sedang asik berdiskusi.

Di ruangan yang dingin dan luas tersebut ada layar putih yang terhubung dengan proyektor. Salah seorang dokter yang sudah tua itu meletakan hasil foto _rontgen_ yang diingat Sasuke sebagai milik Ayahnya.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan dan nyonya." Sapa hangat salah satu dokter yang paling muda dan berkuncir. Kacamata bulatnya membuatnya terkesan misterius.

Mereka bertiga segera duduk bersama di depan para dokter meski jaraknya cukup berjauhan yaitu sekitar dua meter. Tapi, mereka urungkan untuk duduk dan segera berdiri kembali. Etika untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ketiganya menghampiri ketiga dokter tersebut.

Yang pertama berjabat tangan adalah Mikoto, yang langsung disapa oleh dokter Yakushi Kabuto—dengan kacamata bulatnya ia menutupi ketampanannya meski ia sudah tua. Mikoto sempat terpana, karena ruangan ini tidaklah terang melainkan berwarna biru gelap dan seberkas sinar putih yang berpendar.

Mikoto sudah menjabat tangan dokter kedua, namun ketika melihat bagaimana rupa dokter wanita itu matanya membulat sempurna. "Kau!" segera ia tepiskan tangan dokter tersebut membuat Fugaku dan Sasuke terkaget mendengarnya. "Untuk apa kau berada di sini?" tegurnya sinis.

Dokter kedua yang tengah menarik kembali tangannya itu untuk dimasukan ke dalam saku _sneli_nya. "Saya dokter Haruno Sakura, Nyonya Uchiha." Sapa Sakura hormat. "Saya di sini bersama kedua rekan saya untuk mendiskusikan rencana operasa suami anda. Saya adalah dokter spesialis jantung."

Mikoto mematung seketika. Bulir keringat dingin terjatuh melewati pelipisnya. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa dokter yang direkomendasikan oleh dokter pribadinya di Konoha adalah mantan menantunya sendiri. Hati Mikoto memanas.

"Sakura?" panggil Fugaku tak percaya bahwa wanita cantik tersebut yang akan menangani operasinya nanti. "Kau sudah berubah, nak." Berbeda dengan Mikoto yang berkata ketus padanya, Fugaku justru terdengar senang bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Ya, paman. Terima kasih paman mau memakai jasa kami." Sakura menjabat tangan Fugaku berusaha untuk melupakan bagaimana kesalnya Mikoto yang ia belakangi.

Sedang Sasuke hanya diam saja melihat bagaimana rupa kini. Rambutnya semakin panjang saja yang sengaja ia gerai dan dia memakai kacamat frame tebal berwarna hitam berbentuk kotak. Wajahnya masih saja cantik tapi mungkin saja jauh lebih cantik dan dewasa. Pembawaannya tenang, itukah Sakura yang dia kenal?

Sasuke mendecih dalam hati. "Wanita itu sudah sehebat ini rupanya."

"Aku tidak terima. Aku minta diganti untuk dokternya!" gugat Mikoto cepat. Yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut bukan main.

Terutama dua orang yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan ke-enam orang yang sepertinya tegang tersebut. Satu diantara dua itu berdiri. "Maaf, kurasa anda salah jika anda ingin menggantikan dokter Haruno dengan dokter spesialis lain."

Mikoto geram. "Kami berhak bukan mengganti siapa dokter yang kami inginkan?" tukasnya dengan nada meninggi.

Kabuto berusaha menengahi, "Itu memang keputusan pasien. Menurut kodeki anda berhak untuk meminta atas pertanggung jawaban kehidupan, termasuk dokternya sekalipun jika anda merasa dia tidak tepat." Mikoto tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. "Tapi, sebagai sesama teman sejawat saya, saya justru merasa anda salah jika mengeluarkan dokter Haruno dalam operasi nanti."

Program Pendidikan Dokter Spesialis atau yang disingkat PPDS itu yang gantian tersenyum sinis pada Mikoto. "Bahkan dokter Kabuto—yang tak lain adalah dokter spesialis syaraf—saja menyarankan anda. Apakah anda tahu nyonya bahwa rata-rata yang direkomendasikan untuk datang pada dokter Haruno itu semua adalah dokter yang hebat?"

Mikoto mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Terserah kalian! Yang jelas aku tidak mau dengan wanita sialan itu!" Mikoto segera melesat meninggalkan ruangan. Fugaku hendak berbalik mengejarnya. Tapi, tangan Sakura menghentikannya.

"Paman, biar anak anda saja yang mengejarnya." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tajam seperti memberi perintah melalui matanya dan dengan decihan sebal Sasuke berbalik untuk mengejar ibunya.

"Maafkan atas perlakuan isteri saya, dokter." Fugaku merunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Perasaan tidak enak jelas menyelimutinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, paman." Sakura mengelus pundak Fugaku. "Jika paman mau kami akan merekomendasikan paman ke dokter hebat lainnya. Benar, dokter?" Sakura melirik kedua sejawatnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

Fugaku jadi merasa bersalah. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Tapi, aku menginginkanmu untuk membuatku sembuh, Nak."

.

.

.

"_Oka-sama_!" panggil Sasuke lamat-lamat ia mendekati Ibunya yang mulai berjalan dengan goyah. Segera Sasuke menangkap tubuh Ibunya yang terhuyung ke samping kiri. "_Oka-sama_ baik-baik saja?"

Mikoto memegang keningnya yang terasa berkedut dan berputar. "Ya," Sasuke membawa tubuh ringkih Ibunya ke tempat duduk tunggu di sekitarnya. "Wanita itu… Kenapa dia ada di sana? Wanita sialan itu." Gumamnya.

"_Oka-sama_ tenanglah…," bujuk Sasuke.

"Mana bisa aku tenang kalau wanita itu yang akan menyembuhkan Ayahmu, Sasuke! Bisa saja bukan, dia akan membunuh Ayahmu dalam operasinya? Dia pasti akan membalas dendam pada kita!"

"Aku bukanlah orang yang kejam seperti itu, Nyonya." Tutur Sakura.

Keduanya menoleh serentak melihat Sakura dan Fugaku yang sudah berada satu meter dari mereka berdua.

"Kau!" tunjuk Mikoto geram. "Mana mungkin, 'kan? Hah, kau pasti dokter gadungan!"

"Maaf saja, Nyonya Uchiha. Saya tidak akan mencapur adukan masalah pribadi dengan kepentingan saya untuk menolong pasien saya." Ucap Sakura kalem. Wajahnya tidak tampak berekspresi, melainkan ketenangan dan keteduhan menyelimutinya. "Bagi saya, pasien adalah nomor satu saat memakai _sneli_ ini dan juga saya telah bersumpah bukan? Kurasa anda yang memang sengaja ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi dengan jasa yang saya berikan."

"Cukup! Kau, Haruno jaga mulutmu baik-baik." Kali ini Sasukelah yang geram. Rasanya ia tidak terima ibunya disudutkan seperti itu.

"Saya sudah menjaganya dengan baik-baik, Tuan. Kurasa yang berhak menentukan siapa yang akan memakai jasa saya adalah pasien saya, benar Fugaku-_jisan_?" Sakura memandang Fugaku dengan senyuman teduhnya.

Fugaku mengangguk pelan kemudian menatap kedua orang yang melongo tak percaya atas apa yang dibenarkan oleh Kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Akulah pasien Sakura saat ini. Jadi aku yang berhak menentukan siapa yang berhak untuk mengobatiku. Kumohon kalian mengertilah, aku yakin hanya Sakuralah yang dapat menyembuhkanku."

Dan Ibu-anak Uchiha itu hanya mampu menggeram dalam hati, masih tidak bisa menerima keputusan sepihak Kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan sebelah mata.

"Wanita memuakan."

.

.

.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Yuki sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya. Ia baru saja meminum vitaminnya kala seseorang bertanya padanya tiba-tiba. Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Paman, bisa tidak jangan mengagetkanku terus? Bisa-bisa aku jantungan!"

Pria tampan itu terkekeh geli kemudian menjawir hidung kecil Yuki. "Tidak apa-apa, Ibumu akan menyembuhkanmu nanti." Candanya.

"Huh!" Yuki membuang muka sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengannya?" pria tampan yang sudah dewasa jauh dari ibunya itu duduk di tepian ranjang Yuki. Rambutnya yang hitam legam menggelitik wajah Yuki.

"Biasa saja." Bocah _shota _ itu berusaha menjauhkan wajah tampan pria dewasa di depannya. "Ternyata paman mirip dengannya."

Pria dewasa itu terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja karena dia 'kan adikku, bocah!"

"Ya, Itachi-_jisan_." Yuki menggulirkan mata kelamnya bosa.

Pria dengan rambut dikuncir asal itu tersenyum maklum melihat ekspresi keras keponakannya itu. Uchiha Itachi merasa kasihan kepada adik semata wayangnya karena tidak mengetahui kebenarannya mengenai siapa Yuki.

Dan selain itu dia pun menyembunyikan sesuatu bahwa kenyataannya Itachi sudah jatuh cinta kepada mantan istri Sasuke, adiknya sendiri.

"_Ji-san_ jangan mesum kepada Ibuku, ya?" senyuman jahil Yuki membuat Itachi mencubit kedua pipi tembemnya.

"Dasar bocah nakal!" teriak Itachi menggelegar menahan rasa malunya yang sudah terkumpul di seluruh wajahnya.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura bersama anaknya Akashi sedang mengunjungi toko bunga milik sahabatnya. Kali ini mereka datang hanya berdua karena biasanya Yuki akan berkoar-koar meneriaki penjaga toko dan menciumi bunga-bunga segar yang berada di luar toko yang baru saja disiram.

Akashi masuk lebih ke dalam lagi membantu Ibunya untuk membayar beberapa tangkai bunga yang baru saja dipilihkannya tadi. Sakura justru lebih memilih menatap bunga-bunga segar itu dengan senyum manisnya.

Baru Sakura akan mengambil pot berisikan bunga anggrek bulan yang tengah mekar sempurna, tangan lain mengambil potnya terlebih dahulu. Sakura menyusuri tangan yang mengambilnya. Tangan yang kekar dan besar dan hampir saja Sakura terlonjak ke belakang ketika melihat siapa si pengambil itu.

Uchiha Sasuke sedang melihat bunga anggreknya.

Sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura, Sasuke cepat-cepat mengembalikan pot tersebut seketika suasana menjadi hening. Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Untuk apa dia ambil peduli lebih baik dia cepat pergi dari toko bunga sial ini karena sudah mempertemukannya dengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

Sebenarnya Sakura pun enggan untuk memulai obrolan dengan Sasuke tapi rasanya tidak baik juga masa dia tidak berbasa-basi dengan mantan suaminya itu? Lagipula kemarin suasananya sungguh tidak enak.

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia tidak mau berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Em, bagaimana dengan Hinata dan… anakmu?" lagi kali ini ada keraguan dan Sakura cepat-cepat merutuki ketoledorannya sendiri.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Bodohnya aku." Gerutu Sakura dalam hati. "Hah, semuanya jadi rumit sekarang." Entah kenapa Sakura merasa pusing sekali sekarang.

"Ibu." Panggil seorang bocah berambut merah menyala yang baru saja keluar dari dalam toko dengan memegang sebuket bunga lili putih.

"Ah, Akashi-_kun_." Sakura merapatkan tubuh anaknya padanya. "Uchiha-_san…_ Perkenalkan, ini anakku, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi menatap Sasuke sekilas kemudian merunduk hormat padanya. "Salam kenal, Uchiha-_san_." Wajah bocah yang tampan dengan senyuman miring itu membuat Sasuke teringat.

"Hn," balasnya sok gengsi. "Bukankah dia anak yang bertamu sebelum aku? Kalau tidak salah dia teman Yuki." Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Nah, Akashi-_kun_—"

"Dia anakmu?" terdengar nada sinis dari bibir Uchiha bungsu itu kala memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Ya, dia adalah anakku satu-satunya. Kenapa?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya waspada.

Lihat pandangan Uchiha itu! Dia begitu angkuh menatap Akashi hanya saja Akashi menatapnya dengan wajah datar andalannya. Bocah tampan yang memiliki rambut sewarna darah itu menggenggam tangan Ibunya kuat, mencoba untuk menyemangati Ibunya.

"Tsk, tak kusangka wanita sepertimu ternyata bisa memiliki anak. Pria macam apa yang menikahimu, eh?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa kau menjadi dokter spesialis bukan karena uangmu bukan? Pasti suamimu sangat kaya dan," Sasuke menatap Akashi dengan jijik. "murah sekali kau."

Sasuke melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang bermuram. Akashi menatap Ibunya sedih.

"_Oka-chan_, dia menyakitimu. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya untukmu." Sakura segera memeluk Akashi sayang. Dia tidak ingin menitikan air matanya di depan anaknya.

.

.

.

Kompleks itu nampak legang. Matahari sudah hampir mendekati setinggi ubun-ubun kepala. Cuaca hari itu kelewat cerah padahal sebentar lagi musim gugur akan tiba. Berjalan mengikuti alur yang mampu dilalui oleh tiga badan itu membuat Sakura dan Akashi berjalan lambat dengan keheningan.

Sakura sudah hapal betul dimana letak batu-batu besar yang mengukir nama Sabaku. Letaknya tak begitu jauh dari pintu tengah kompleks pemakaman keluarga itu.

Akashi yang masih menenteng bunga lili itu kini meletakannya dalam vas bening di atas pusara. Berdoa sebentar sembari menepuk-tepukan kedua telapak tangannya. Menunduk dan memejamkan matanya berdoa kepada Sang Pencipta bahwa mohon lindungannya untuk Ayahnya di sana yang telah berpulang.

Sakura yang melihat kesungguhan Akashi berdoa kepada Sang Kuasa tersenyum tipis. "Akashi," bocah dengan iris _green sea_ itu menatap Ibunya yang sudah berjongkok sejajar dengannya. "Tolong ambilkan air dan dupa ke _Shinto_ sekalian berikan bingkisan ini kepada pendeta, oke?"

Akashi mengangguk menuruti apa kata Ibunya. Dengan kaki kecilnya segera Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Shinto _yang cukup dekat dengan makam Ayahnya. Sakura menatap punggung kecil putranya itu dengan pedih.

Kemudian ia menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan Sabaku.

Ya, makam keluarga ini adalah makam keluarga Sabaku. Di sini abu Ayah dari Haruno Akashi dikuburkan. Sakura mengusap batu nisan tersebut dengan sendu. Matanya sudah tergenang oleh air mata dan siap meluncur.

Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis. Segalanya ingin ia tumpahkan seperti dahulu saat Sabaku Gaara masih hidup. Sakura rindu akan perlakuan Gaara. Sakura rindu akan segala sosok Gaara yang telah menyelamatkannya dari segala keterpurukannya 6 tahun lalu.

"Gaara… Gaara… Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya pada angin.

Haruno Akashi. Anak berumur 8 tahun itu bukanlah buah hati dari Sakura dan Gaara. Akashi adalah anak dari hasil pernikahan Gaara dengan mendiang istrinya dulu. Dan saat 6 tahun lalu setelah Sakura bercerai dengan Sasuke, Gaara datang menawarkan kehadiran yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh Sakura saat itu.

Meski awalnya ragu untuk memulai suatu hubungan tapi, kehadiran Gaara begitu berarti untuk Sakura. Apalagi, Sakura yang tengah mengandung begitu mengingkan perhatian lebih maka Gaara dan Akashi hadir dalam kehidupan Sakura.

Sakura bahagia. Jelas bukan bahagia bukan main. Mungkin kehadiran Gaara mampu mengobati luka hatinya sayang, setelah Sakura melahirkan Yuki, Gaara dipanggil oleh _Kami-sama_.

Sakura terluka kembali. Kehilangan Gaara membuatnya merunduk namun, Akashi yang saat itu masih berusia 2 tahun memeluknya dengan hangat. Menangisi kepergian keluarga satu-satunya. Sakura terhenyuh.

Akashi tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi, bukankah sejak awal Sakura memang akan menjadi Ibu bagi Akashi bukan? Maka dari itu, Sakura mengangkat Akashi sebagai anaknya. Memberikannya kasih sayang yang sama rata antara Akashi dan Yuki. Tidak pernah Yuki merasa iri pada Akashi. Justru Yuki sangat menyayangi Akashi begitu pula dengan Akashi.

Dua bersaudara itu begitu saling menyayangi meski darah sama sekali tidak sama dari keduanya. Sakura bersyukur masih ada Akashi yang ikut menopangnya dan membuatnya bangkit kembali.

Gaara tidaklah pergi, Gaara masih ada dalam diri Akashi. Maka itu Akashi sangat spesial baginya.

"Akashi anak yang manis. Kini dia sudah tumbuh besar." Kekeh Sakura seperti dia merasakan Gaara mendengarkannya. "Maaf aku telah banyak merepotkan Akashi dan dia harus ikut hanyut dalam persoalanku."

"Gaara… Dia datang kembali. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana kalau dia merebut Yuki? Bagaimana kalau dia merebut Akashi?"

Dedaunan yang ditiupkan angin menyibak helaian rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Gaara… Aku takut…"

Tiba-tiba saja dua lengan kecil melingkari lehernya. Yang Sakura dapat lihat jelas adalah rambut merah menyala Akashi—warisan dari sang Ayahnya itu. Akashi memeluknya begitu erat, tubuh kecil Akashi bergetar. Dia menangis dalam pelukan Sakura, dan Sakura mengusap punggung kecil itu dengan lembut.

"Sshh, tenanglah…," bisik Sakura hangat. "Ada apa, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Aku…_hiks_… tidak ingin melihat _Oka-chan_ bersedih…," isak Akashi pelan. "Aku ingin _Oka-chan_ selalu tersenyum."

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Maafkan _Haha-chan_, ya?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan. "Asalkan _Oka-chan_ tersenyum, aku akan melakukan apapun. Aku akan menjaga _Kaa-chan_ juga Yuki-_chan_." Sakura mendengarkannya dengan sabar. "Meski aku dimanfaatkan, aku ingin membuat kalian bahagia."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Akashi. Kau dan Yuki sama-sama berharga bagi _Haha_. _Haha _tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil kalian dariku. Sekalipun Uchiha."

Mata _emerald_ yang biasanya lembut itu berkilat tajam. Dia janji. Janji di depan makan Gaara bahwa dengan segenap tenaganya, dia tidak akan kembali membuka _Pandora_ yang selama ini tertutup rapat untuk Sasuke.

Tidak akan ada lagi siapapun itu. Jikalau pun ia ingin memanfaatkannya maka, ia akan emnggunakan oaring yang dapat menghancurkan Uchiha itu sendiri. Tidak dengan kedua putranya.

Uchiha Itachi, tolong aku pinjami dirimu untukku.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut hitam sepunggung itu tampak kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Tubuhnya yang sintal meski ia telah melahirkan satu anak tetap saja dapat menggiurkan siapapun, belum lagi wajah polosnya yang sering terkena imbas siulan-siulan nakal dari anak yang jauh lebih muda dari usianya.

Hari ini wanita itu berencana untuk makan siang bersama suaminya di suatu café tapi sejak setengah jam yang lalu dia mencari café tersebut dia masih saja belum menemukannya.

Berulang kali mengecek _e-mail_ yang telah dikirimkan suaminya untuk memastikan dimana alamat itu. Dia hendak bertanya kepada siapa saja yang lewat tapi dia begitu pemalu dan sulit untuk meminta tolong.

Menghela nafas pasrah wanita dengan iris _amethyst_ tersebut berjalan dengan gontai menyusuri jalanan Suna yang baru kali ini dia datangi. Selama ia hidup, belum pernah sekalipun ia berpergian keluar dari tempat kelahirannya. Dia memang tidak suka berpergian kemanapun karena tidak membuatnya nyaman.

Karena saking bingungnya ia tidak memerhatikan jalan. Hyuuga atau yang telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha Hinata itu tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Kepalanya menyundul telak dada seorang pria karena ia sempat mendengar siapa orang yang ditabraknya mengaduh.

Wajah Hinata menjadi pucat pasi akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Segera ia angkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak, namun matanya membuka lebar.

Matanya membeliak tak percaya dengan siapa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Matanya yang selalu Hinata rindukan hingga terbuai dalam mimpi. Iris mata secerah langit biru di musim panas. Tapi, mata itu menyorot tajam tidak dengan sorotan jenaka dan lembut.

Belum lagi wajahnya yang tampan tapi tidak ada goresan tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing di sana. Yang ada wajahnya mulus dan tampan juga sangat mirip dengan orang yang Hinata cintai sampai kini.

Warna rambut yang menggelap namun bergaya _spike_. Tidak. Mana ada orang semirip ini dengannya bukan? Tidak mungkin kan kalau orang yang sudah meninggal hidup kembali?

"Na…Ru…To…"

.

.

.

* * *

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

.

.

.

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Hadooooooooooooooooooh! Maaf ya yang sudah menunggu begitu lama fanfic ini diupdate dan maaf sekali lagi kalau mengecewakan ya! Aku lagi kehabisan ide nih dan segera ingin mengeluarkan semua tokoh yang akan kumainkan dalam beberapa chapter ke depan. Dan maaf seperti biasa aku hanya bisa sampai 5+ words lho! Mungkin chapter nanti akan jadi 6/7+ ditunggu saja ya!

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Fanfic **Melepasmu** akan segera tamat! Huuuf, dan aku berencana membuat fanfic baru dengan genre super yang belum pernah kucoba. Apa kalian bisa menebaknya?

Ah, ya, aku ingin melakukan _collab_ dengan genre sedikit humor, karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuat fanfic humor! Padahal aku pingin bikin _oneshot_ tentang SasuSaku!

Ah, daripada itu, terima kasih mau membaca dan komentar-komentar manis nan pedas lainnya ya!

Sampai bertemu di awal tahun 2013 :*


	4. Chapter 4

Dalam asaku sellau ingin kugapai dia.

Dia yang kucinta.

Dia yang kudamba.

Tapi, entah sampai kapan tangan ini akan kembali bertaut ingin engkau yang menggapainya. Membawaku ke dalam dekapan hangat seribu tahun lamanya.

Tapi, tidak ada dekapan yang sama berartinya saat kau yang mencoba.

Maaf, maaf, maafkanku, Sasuke…

.

.

.

.

**BUKAN KISAH KITA**

.

.

**Kurousa Hime**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**H. Sakura, U. Sasuke, U. Itachi, H. Hinata, N. Menma, OC**

**And Many more**

**.**

**Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Romance. Family**

**Rate T-M**

**Alternative Character. Typo(s). Tema Pasaran. Nama yang di **_**bold**_** menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut. Mencoba untuk lebih baik.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

Aku adalah seorang Ibu dari satu anak.

Aku bahagia. Seharusnya itu yang harusnya kualami andaikan suamiku tidak meninggal.

Meski begitu kata 'aku bahagia' akan selalu kudendangkan setiap hari agar bisa menjalani kepura-puraanku untuk kehidupan rumah tangga kami.

Setelah Naruto—suami tercintaku meninggal, aku menerima lamaran Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat baik dari Naruto. Aku harus menerimanya. Meski Sasuke bilang aku tidak mencintainya tapi pikirkanlah nasib anakku yang berada dalam kandunganku.

Anakku butuh seorang Ayah. Aku tidak ingin dia tidak emmiliki Ayah untuk dibanggakan atau yah, apapun itu. Aku hanya mementingkan anakku saja. Anakku dari hasil buah cintaku dengan Naruto. Anak kami harus bahagia meski dia tidak tahu menahu bahwa Sasuke bukan Ayah kandungnya.

Asalkan Sasuke bisa memberikan perlindungan layaknya seorang Ayah pada anakku tidak masalah. Aku hanya butuh itu. Aku tidak butuh yang lainnya. Meski aku harus mengorbankan temanku yang lain, yaitu Haruno Sakura.

Kedengarannya memang jahat, tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin anakku yang bahagia. Tidak bolehkah aku berpikir egois seperti itu? Lagipula mana ada yang mau menolak bukan jika ditawari begitu? Aku butuh sandaran untuk hidup kami.

Terserah kalian mengatakannya apa, memanfaatkan Sasuke? Tentu benar aku sangat memanfaatkannya. Dia begitu mencintaiku. Mencintai kami.

Hanya dia yang bisa menolong kami dari keterpurukan tapi dia tidak bisa menolong aku dari rasa cintaku kepada Naruto. Aku tidak bisa mencintai Sasuke. Aku begitu emncintai Naruto sejak bangku sekolah dasar. Cintaku kepada Naruto hanya ada kata cinta pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku.

Tidak boleh ada yang menggantikan Naruto dalam hatiku.

Aku kasihan. Aku kasihan pada Sasuke yang begitu mencintaiku. Setiap matanya memandangku, setiap tubuhnya berbicara padaku, itu terlalu menyakitkan bagiku. Tuhan, aku tidak emncintai Sasuke.

Selama 6 tahun kehidupan rumah tangga kami, aku dan Sasuke belum pernah berhubungan layaknya suami istri. Hanya sekedar kecup saja rasanya menyakitkan. Aku tidak bisa.

Terserah, Ibu Mikoto berbicara jelek tentangku, aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanya anakku yang aman pada Sasuke. Aku hanya menginginkan Naruto.

Hanya Naruto.

Naruto.

Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya.

"Na… Ruto?" gumamku.

Kuharap ini tidak hanya sekedar ilusi semata yang selalu kubayangkan bertahun-tahun lalu.

Sosok yang kulihat begitu nyata bersama dengan ribuan orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan pinggir pertokoan. Punggungnya yang tegap yang selalu kutatap tidak ada yang berubah. Kecuali yang mungkin saja berubah adalah warna rambutnya.

Tuhan, bisakah kau dekatkan aku dengannya? Bisakah aku menggapainya kalau ini bukan ilusi semata? Bisakah aku mempunyai harapan kembali… bahwa orang yang kucintai tepat berada di depanku?

Segera saja ku berlari mengejarnya. Tidak lagi mengejar bayang semu.

Bertabrakan dengan beberapa orang yang berjalan melawan arah denganku tak kuhiraukan. Asalkan aku bisa melihat wajahnya kembali itu saja sudah cukup.

"Hei, tuan!" panggilku pada sosok itu dengan lantang. "Heeeei! Narutoooo!" panggil asaku.

Sosok itu terus melangkah tanpa memedulikanku, tubuhku sudah lelah mengejarnya namun suaraku tak akan pernah lelah untuk terus memanggilnya. Asalkan dia menoleh, asalkan dia menoleh padaku… asalkan dia—

Tiba-tiba saja aku terjengkak, setengah terduduk jatuh akibat tubrukan kencang dengan tubuh yang kalah besar denganku. Kesakitan yang menguar pada kedua lututku tak terasa. Yang ada sosok itu terus semakin menjauh, suaraku pun terus mencicit memanggil namanya.

"Na… Ru…," isakku iba. Kupejam kedua mata yang sudah deras mengalirkan air asin. Beberapa orang yang melihatku hanya memandang iba namun tak seorang pun yang mau mensejajarkan tubuhnya denganku yang sedang terduduk di jalanan kotor ini.

Padahal… Padahal hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi aku bisa melihatnya. Aku bisa melihat Naruto, kenapa dia tidak mendengar panggilanku? Padahal… aku 'kan—

"Kau memanggilku?" suara baritone yang sama persis dengan yang kudengar beberapa tahun lalu itu menangkap inderaku.

Dengan cepat kutadahkan wajah lembab ini padanya.

Sungguh Tuhan, ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Dia hidup! Dia hidup! Buktinya dia berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Buktinya dia berbicara denganku. Buktinya hanya dia yang datang kepadaku. Dia adalah Narutoku, benar bukan Tuhan?

"I-iya, Naruto!" jawabku cepat dan langsung mencengkram erat lengannya yang terulur kepadaku. "Kau Naruto, 'kan? Kau kemana saja? Orang bilang kau sudah meninggal padahal kau ada di depanku!" cerocosku tak henti.

Kedua alis hitamnya terangkat tinggi. Mata dengan iris menawan seindah langit biru itu memicing keheranan, dan bibirnya yang tipi situ terkatup rapat.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanyanya keheranan.

Aku tersentak. "Kau… Kau suamiku, Naruto, iya 'kan?" kucengkram lengan kemejanya yang digulung hinggaa siku itu.

"Maaf, kupikir anda salah orang." Ucapnya sopan dengan nada yang datar. Dia memandang ke sekeliling kami dimana orang-orang memandnag kami penuh keheranan. "Berdirilah, kau mempermalukan diri sendiri."

Dengan patuh aku menerima uluran kedua tangannya untuk berdiri. Dia membawaku ke pinggir agar tidak menghalangi pejalan kaki. Kulihat wajahnya masih saja tampan seperti biasa. Hanya saja ada yang mengganjal dari sosok Naruto yang kupikirkan.

Orang yang berada di depanku ini memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan dan lagi ada beberapa bagian yang lebih panjang dengan rambut gaya _spike_-nya. Meski begitu yang sama hanyalah warna matanya yang hangat, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tipis yang selalu tersenyum tapi pada dia tidak ada, dan ketiga kumis kucingnya yang langka. Tanda lahir yang menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali suamiku sendiri…," gumamku.

Pria ini mendelik tak suka. Mengamatiku dari atas hingga bawah dnegan pandangan intimidasi. "Maaf, aku tidak ingat pernah menikah dneganmu, Nyonya." Tegasnya dengan dingin.

"Tapi, kau—"

"Berhentilah membicarakan orang yang anda salah pahami, Nyonya. Namaku adalah Namikaze Menma, dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi kegilaan anda." Menma segera berlalu dari tempatku.

Mengacuhkanku yang masih terbengong, dia menghilang dalam kerumunan orang. Segera saja kukejar kembali.

Tidak! Pasti dia adalah Naruto! Pasti! Dia hanya berbohong dengan mengatakan namanya Namikaze Menma, dia pasti Uzumaki Naruto! Dan dia pasti mengecat rambutnya! Demi Tuhan Naruto tidak mungkin berbicara sedingin itu padaku, dia pasti lupa kalau aku adalah isterinya, kan?

Ini semua lelucon yang menggelikan!

Kulihat ia memasuki taksi dan terus kuikuti dengan membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Aku ingin mendapatkan kepastiannya lagi. Dia pasti bercanda. Dia pasti Naruto, 'kan?

Ternyata taksi yang kuikuti masuk ke dalam salah satu lobi Rumah Sakit besar. Ini aneh, untuk apa dia masuk ke dalam sana?

Tanpa babibu segera kuikuti lagi, langkahnya tidak besar-besar. Dia berjalan begitu santai dan perawat-perawat yang melewatinya tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Saat dia berbelok memasuki ruangan yang besar dengan karpet yang berbeda, aku tahu aku memasuki sebuah ruang rawat.

Menma—aku tidak akan mengakuinya dengan nama itu, ia menaiki lift. Berdecak kesal kulihat dia naik menuju lantai lima dan kuikuti dengan lift satunya lagi. Tak banyak orang memang yang datang ke ruangan besar itu. Mengingat ini adalah jam makan siang yang sudah lewat. Bukankah jam besuk sudah tidak bisa?

Ujung bayangnya berbelok di kanan dan kuikuti. Bersikap senormal mungkin agar tidak dicurigai perawat yang sedang berjaga di ujung pintu. Dengan panik tak kulihat bayangannya. Ke mana dia pergi? Ke mana?!

"Bagaimana kabarmu, jagoan?" sebuah suara besar terdengar tepat di depan pintu.

Aku menoleh asal. Kamar dengan _name tag_ sebagai kamar VIP milik Yuki. Siapa itu? Kulihat dari kaca pintu ada dia bersama dengan seorang bocah seumuran dengan anakku yang tengah duduk bersila di atas kasur periksa.

"Kabarku baik, Menma-_san_." Ucap anak itu datar.

Menma mengacak-acak rambut anak di depannya dengan gemas, cengirannya terlihat menampakkan sederatn gigi rapihnya yang indah dan itu semakin mebguatkanku akan cengiran Naruto. Mirip sekali.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali panggil aku, Ayah!" gemasnya.

Si anak dengan rambut hitam itu hanya cemberut sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku tidak mau," ketusnya.

"Dasar anak keras kepala. Aku menjemputmu menggantikan Ibumu, kau harus segera pulang ke rumah dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu bersama kakakmu." Menma tampak senang menggendong anak itu turun dari kasurnya. Wajah yang kulihat datar tadi lebih banyak berekspresi kini.

"Iya, bawel." Acuh anak kecil itu. Ah, pasti anak kecil itu namanya Yuki, ya? Dia yang dirawat di sini adalah anak dari Menma?

Jadi dia memang bukan Naruto? Jadi dia…

Perasaan kecewa begitu menyelimuti hatiku. Aku masih tidak bisa menerimanya kalau pria yang di dalam itu bukan Naruto. Bagaimanapun mereka sangatlah mirip. Kenapa Tuhan kejam padaku? Aku hanya ingin Naruto bukan Sasuke.

Dan ternyata dia sudah memiliki anak. Anak yang begitu mirip dengan—

"Hinata?" suara sopran indah memanggilku dengan tepukan keras di pundak.

Kutolehkan cepat siapa yang mengejutkanku. "Sa-Sakura?"

Wanita dengan rambut merah muda, mata _emerald_nya yang meneduhkan juga senyuman manis terkembang. Wanita yang dulu kurebut suaminya.

.

.

.

**Haruno Yuki**

Aku heran dengan pria di depanku ini. Dasar paman rubah.

Lihat saja wajahnya sebelum ia masuk ke kamarku. Begitu kaku dan datar. Seperti habis membunuh orang tapi lihat setelah menutup pintu kamarku, cengirannya berubah sangat lebar. Wajah konyol dan jenakanya terlihat.

Paman ini memang aneh. Belum lagi kumis kucing itu sangat aneh menempel pada wajahnya.

"Aku heran sejak kapan paman menjadi Ayahku? Kalau Ibu dan Aka-_nii_ dengar, paman pasti akan dipukul hingga tulang rusuk paman retak." Ketusku.

Pria dewasa konyol ini hanya mengacak kembali rambutku yang sudah rapih. "Aku akan segera menjadi Ayahmu tentu saja." Katanya santai.

"Oh, ya? Kau berani mengatakan itu di depanku?" lagi suara pria dewasa terdengar di kamarku. Pria dewasa yang mirip dengan Ayah kandungku itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kau pembohong dengan mentakan Sakura yang menyuruh Yuki untuk dijemput olehmu. Dasar pencari kesempatan!" desisnya kesal.

"Oh, Tuan Keriput!" nada suara paman rubah menjadi mengejek. "Maaf saja aku bukan seorang pembohong. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu rubah." Uchiha Itachi yang dipanggil Tuan Keriput oleh Namikaze Menma hanya mengerling bosan.

Yah, jangan bilang mereka akan mulai bertengkar kembali di sini. Aku sudah cukup bosan dengan kelakuan dua orang paman yang selalu memperebutkan Ibu dengan cara mencuri perhatianku. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau kelakuan mereka seperti anak sekolah dasar?

"Hei, kalian paman mesum, tolong jangan ribut." Kali ini kakakku yang menengahi. Kakak merah darahku ini memang pandai dan selalu menjadi penengah mereka. "Kalian ini menggelikan sekali."

"Oh, mulut tajam siapa ya ini~" ketika Akashi-_nii_ muncul pasti kedua paman ini akan kompak mengerjai kakak kesayangku. Mereka berdua sudah mencubit masing-masing pipi Akashi-_nii_.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua akan kembali kompak mengerjai Akashi-_nii_ dan mencuri kesempatan untuk membawaku kabur. Kejadian seperti ini sudah berulang kali aku alami selama satu setengah tahun lalu.

Kedua orang yang sama-sama mencintai Ibu. Memperebutkan hati Ibu selain Paman Gaara yang sudah tenang di surga sana. Meski begitu Ibu tidak bermaksud untuk member kesempatan kepada kedua orang ini dan bukan berarti Ibu menggantungkan mereka.

Aku tahu Ibu menyayangi dua orang paman mesum ini tapi, hati Ibu sepertinya tidak akan memilih siapapun untuk bersanding dengannya. Kalaupun mungkin iya Ibu menginginkan seseorang mungkin itu adalah Ayahku, Sasuke.

Aku tahu Ibu masih mencintai Ayah tapi, Ibu bilang hidup seperti ini sudah lebih membahagiakan.

Ibu hanya ingin Aku—kami bahagia dalam keluarga kecil kami.

"Paman Menma, Paman Itachi," panggilku pelan, keduanya menoleh serentak tanpa melepaskan cubitan dari pipi Akashi-_nii_. "Terma kasih."

.

.

.

"Kau baik saja?" Tanya wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah menaruh secangkir teh hangat di depan wanita berambut kebiruan legam.

"Ah, _da-daijobu_." Jawabnya gugup. Ia memeluk cangkir tehnya dnegan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Sakura-_san_ di sini."

Haruno Sakura menyesap kopinya sedikit kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Aku sekarang bekerja di Rumah Sakit ini, sudah lama kuberitahu padamu bukan?"

Uchiha Hinata hanya mengangguk kaku. "Maaf aku tidak membalas _e-mail_mu lagi sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Saat ini kedua wanita itu tengah berada dalam _coffee shop_ yang berada dekat dengan cafeteria Rumah Sakit. Dulu memang kedua wanita ini meski tidak bisa dibilang hubungan mereka sangat baik selalu berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan media elektronik demi kepuasan Hinata sendiri.

Hinata merasa tidak enak pada Sakura, maka sebulan sekali ia pasti akan mengirimi Sakura _e-mail_ meski _e-mail _tersebut hanya menceritakan konsultasi Hinata saja dan beberapa perkembangan Uchiha Natsu yang Sakura tahu sebagai anak dari mendiang Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau tadi?" Tanya Sakura akhirnya.

Hinata agak tergagap kembali, dia bingung menemukan jawaban apa yang tepat. Dia tidak mungkin kan mengatakan kalau dia ke Rumah Sakit karena mengikuti orang?

"Ah, aku… Aku hanya…,"

"Kau hanya ingin tahu bukan kalau Paman Fugaku dirawat di sini?"

Hinata sedikit melongo namun cepat-cepat dia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Be-benar."

"Ah, apa kau mau kuantarkan ke kamarnya?" tawar Sakura berbaik hati, namun dijawab dengan gelengan cepat dari Hinata. "Um, baiklah. Omong-omongan bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Ah, kami baik-baik sa—Ya, Tuhan! Aku lupa kalau aku janjian dengan Sasuke!" jengit Hinata. Cepat-cepat ia mengubrak-abrik isi tasnya untuk mencari ponsel kesayangannya.

Sakura hanya terkekeh ringan. Dia mengingat kembali bagaimana polosnya Hinata saat dahulu dan lagi sifat ceroboh Hinata ternyata tidak hilang sama sekali.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura-_san_, aku harus cepat-cepat menemui Sasuke-_kun_ dulu. Aku takut dia marah." Paniknya, lalu dia melihat cangkir tehnya masih terisi penuh dan segera meronggoh tasnya kembali.

"_Ie,_ aku yang akan bayar," Sakura dengan cepat menghentikan Hinata yang sudah mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Cepatlah kau hubungi Sasuke, dia pasti mencemaskanmu, _ne_? ah, salam juga untuk anakmu!"

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_san_!" Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam hingga keningnya terbentur meja. "Awh, ma-maaf. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura-_san_!"

Sakura hanya melambai dengan kepergian Hinata. Sebelumnya ia memberikan beberapa plaster untu menutupi lukanya karena Sakura lihat lututnya sedikit berdarah, Hinata memakai _dress_ lembut di atas lututnya sehingga terlihat oleh Sakura.

Sakura menyesap lagi kopinya hingga tandas sembari memejamkan mata.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong Hinata. Pasti kau melihat Menma-_kun_, ya? Menma-_kun_ memang mirip dengan Naruto tapi dia bukan Naruto. Kelemahanmu terlihat Hinata…"

Seringai manis terlukis dalam bibir dengan _lipstick_ merah muda pudar itu.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Itachi**

Aku menatap jengkel dengan kepergian pria rubah yang usianya terpaut 3 tahun lebih muda dariku itu. Pria yang baru dua tahun kukenali sebagai musuhku sekaligus rekan kerjaku ini sangat menarik.

Terkadang ekspresinya tidak dapat terbaca, mirip sekali dengan adikku yang kaku itu tapi kadang ekspresinya mengingatkanku akan mendiang sahabat baik adikku, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Apalagi dengan perawakannya dan dia benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Naruto hanya saja warna rambutnya itu yang berbeda.

Memang orang bilang di dunia ini pasti akan ada yang mirip dengan kita. Mungkin Namikaze Menmalah yang _copy_-an dari Naruto. Sungguh pria rubah tengil itu membuatku geli.

Ada beberapa kesamaan lain lagi dari selain orang yang kusebutkan. Menma memang seorang penjiplak. Sudah mirip dengan Sasuke dan Naruto dia juga mirip denganku dalam artian cinta.

Kami sama-sama mencintai satu wanita yang sama. Wanita dengan dua orang anak. Wanita yang tegar dalam emnghadapi hidupnya yang berantakan karena adikku juga wanita yang entah kami tidak tahu apa alasannya sehingga kami begitu mencintainya.

Kami mencintai Haruno Sakura.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah lama mencintai Sakura. Bukan, bukan saat ia menikah dengan Sasuke. Saat itu aku hanya melihatnya sebagai wanita biasa saja. Wanita yang mau-maunya selalu disiksa hatinya oleh adik dan ibu.

Saat berita mengenai perceraian Sakura aku tidak terkejut sama sekali. Aku bersyukur dia telah lepas dari adik dan ibuku. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita tapi ternyata penderitaannya itu masih terus berlanjut.

Kami bertemu lagi saat Sakura tengah mengandung lima bulan di Suna. Aku kaget bertemu dengannya. Baru ia bercerai dengan Sasuke masa ia sudah hamil? Aku tak lantas percaya Sakura menikah dengan orang yang saat itu berada di sisinya, Sabaku no Gaara.

Mencerigai orang memang bukanlah hal yang terpuji memang. Tapi, rasa penasaran itu muncul begitu saja. Ada kekecewaan juga kesenangan saat melihat Sakura bersama dengan Gaara. Dan kekecewaan itu dikarenakan Sakura tengah hamil anak Sasuke bukan anak Gaara. Dan kesenangan itu adalah Sakura telah mendapat pria yang bisa memberikannya kebahagiaan dibanding dengan Sasuke juga aku sennag bisa melihat senyumannya lagi selain saat masih ia sekolah dulu.

Tapi, semuanya tak berlangsung lama.

Tiga hari usai Sakura melahirkan anaknya, Gaara tewas dalam kecelakaan beruntun. Sakura kembali kehilangan harapan untuk bahagia. Aku iba.

Iba kepadanya. Kasihan kepadanya.

Dari rasa kasihannya itulah aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Haruno Sakura.

Awalnya hanya itu tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa menemukan alasanku sendiri mengapa bisa terjerat dalam pesonanya. Aku begitu menginginkannya untuk bahagia dalam sisiku.

Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi milikku. Meski wajah ini akan mengingatkannya pada Sasuke, tidak apa. Dimanfaatkan olehnya taka pa. asal Sakura menjadi milikku.

Malam itu aku sempat menyentuhnya. Malam beberapa tahun lalu.

Saat hati kami lengah, saat hati kami harusnya dihangatkan.

Aku menyentuh Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" ia terlonjak kaget dari kursinya.

Wajah yang mendekati umur tiga puluhan itu tampak sebal emndapatiku berada di belakangnya dan berhasil mengagetkannya.

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Hinata." Ucapnya ketus karena melihat kekehanku.

"Oh, ya? Sedang apa dia di sini?" aku mengambil kursi di depannya, dan masih ada secangkir teh penuh yang sedikit sudah mendingin.

"Dia sepertinya mengikuti Menma, untung saja aku belum masuk ke kamar Yuki." Dia menghela nafas sembari mengaduk-adukkan kopi.

"Dan untung dia tidak melihatku." Kuambil kopinya dari jemari lentiknya, Sakura sedikit melotot bukan karena kopinya berhasil kuambil. "Ah, dimana kau meminum kopinya?" tunjukku dengan sseringaian.

Sakura menaikan alis merah muda tipisnya bingung dan menunjuk permukan cangkir kopinya. "Di sini?" tunjuknya ragu kemudian aku meminum kopi yang tinggal sisa setengah cangkir tersebut.

"Ciuman tidak langsung," seringaiku mengembang, kedua pipi Sakura merona kemerahan.

"Da-dasar mesum!" dia memukuliku tanpa ampun sedang aku tertawa bahagia.

Aku ingin tawamu akan selalu ada Sakura. Tapi, tidak harus dengan lelaki manapun. Harus denganku. Meski mungkin musuhku adalah adikku sendiri atau Menma. Dan meski keluargaku menentang kembali hadirnya dirimu dalam keluarga Uchiha.

Yuki berhak atas nama Uchiha. Dia terlalu jenius sangat mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, atau denganku eh? Dan Akashi pun sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Ambisius. Anak itu licik sekaligus jenius.

Kulihat Sakura mengetuk-ketukan jarinya di meja. Wajahnya kelelahan. Air mukanya sama sekali tidak bagus, aku yakin dia pasti berjaga kemarin malam tapi aroma manis tubuhnya sama sekali tidak hilang, aku emnyukainya.

Akhirnya diputuskan Sakura untuk meninggalkan _coffee shop_ menuju ruangan kerjanya. Aku mengikutinya kemana dia pergi. Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan dilihat dari bahasa tubuhnya. Memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar dengan mengeluarkan seorang perawat dalam ruangannya Sakura menyentuh jendela kaca besar di belakang kursinya.

Musim semi memang sudah terlewatkan dengan mekarnya bunga sakura yang Nampak kini hanya bunga satsuki di sepanjang kebun belakang. Kutimpa punggung tangan Sakura yang menempel di jendela kaca.

"Kau kelelahan," ucapku halus tanpa mengalihkan pandangan bertanya Sakura. "Istirahatlah dulu,"

"Aku merasa baik, Itachi-_nii_," dia melepaskan tindihan tanganku. Berjalan menuju sofa empuk di sudut ruangan. Salah satu lengannya menumpu dagu lancipnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memulai hal yang buruk. Aku tidak ingin,"

Kupeluk tubuh kecil itu lewat belakang, melingkarkan sebelah tanganku pada pinggangnya yang ramping dan menyusupkan kepalaku di sela leher jenjangnya. "Aku tahu,"

"Tidak, tidak." Dia menggeleng cepat. Matanya bergetar menatapku, seperti ketakutan. "Aku tidak akan bermaksud untuk—"

Kutaruh telunjuk tepat pada kedua katup bibirnya. Tersenyum miring, kuarahkan kepalanya pada dada bidangku. "Ssh, tenanglah Sakura-_chan_…," panggilan sayangku untuknya membuat ia terbuai. "Kau memang tidak bermaksud untuk membalas apapun atau memanfaatkan siapapun. Tuhan hanya memberimu pikiran untuk menjalankan takdir yang semestinya."

Dia mengisak pelan dalam dekapanku. Jemarinya meremas erat kemeja biru tuaku hingga kusut. "Maafkan aku, Itachi-_nii_. Kumohon tolong aku…,"

"Katakanlah, Sakura-_chan_…," aku mengecup cuping telinganya. Sakura semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapanku dan kedua lengannya melingkar kuat di leherku.

"Aku ingin kau kumanfaatkan."

Dan senyuman lebar terhias dalam wajah tuaku. Akhirnya dia mengucapkannya. Tidak ada rasa sakit ketika mendengarnya. Aku sangat menantikan ini sejak dulu. Asalkan Sakura mau memanfaatkanku untuk kebaikannya maka aku pun aku melakukannya. Cinta memang bodoh, eh?

.

.

.

Pria tampan dengan pesona memikat itu tampak melirik-lirik sadis pada pergelangan tangannya dimana jarum jam berdetik begitu lama berputar. Wajahnya datar meski begitu raut cemas bisa terlihat dengan jelas di kedua bola mata kelamnya.

Sudah dua jam ia menunggui isterinya datang untuk menikmati makan siang mereka di sebuah restoran terbuka dengan memesan kursinya di jam makan siang yang padat. Tak mendapati sosok isterinya yang belum muncul di depan pintu restoran membuatnya cemas.

Menghubungi ponsel isterinya itupun percuma karena tidak diangkat olehnya. Beberapa hipotesa keluar dalma otaknya. Pikiran negative juga muncul. Dia tahu seharusnya dia menjemput isterinya saja seusai dari membeli bunga tadi. Tapi, isterinya itu berkeras akan datang sendiri saja.

Lagipula ini di Suna bukan Konoha memangnya isterinya paham jalanan di sini? Ah, semakin dipikirkan semakin pusing saja pria tampan yang sudah menajdi seorang Ayah ini.

Tak lama kliningan bel pintu restoran terdengar keras, sosok wanita dengan rambut panjang yang acak-acakan itu begitu jelalatan melihat ke sana ke mari. Dimana suaminya? Gumamnya cemas.

Dan akhirnya dia mendapati belakang kepala suaminya yang ia yakini betul karena rambutnya itu mencuat melawan gravitasi. Model emo di usia mendekati kepala tiga.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-_kun_…," lirihnya begitu tiba di depan suaminya.

Uchiha Sasuke begitu terkejut melihat betapa berantakannya penampilan isterinya ini yang biasanya terlihat sangat anggun.

_Dress_nya yang manis tampak sedikit kucel di bagian depannya, riasanya hancur berantakan karena penuh dengan peluh keringat belum lagi rambut-rambut yang menempel akibat keringatnya itu dan ada luka di kening dan juga lututnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke segera menarik kursi di depannya, mempersilahkan isterinya untuk duduk. Mengambil sapu tangan di saku kemejanya, dengan halus Sasuke menyeka keringat Uchiha Hinata. "Minumlah," menyodorkan segelas air yang langsung ditegak Hinata membuat perasaannya lebih tenang.

"Maaf aku tersesat dan…,"

"Kau terjatuh?" tebak Sasuke, dia masih berlutut di depan Hinata. Beberapa tamu yang melihat Sasuke dan Hinata melihatnya dengan pandangan merona. "Lain kali hati-hati,"

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu nyaman dengan perlakuan lembut Sasuke. Sasuke terlalu lembut dengannya padahal, Hinata sudah terlambat datang sehingga membuat Sasuke menunggu selama dua jam lebih.

Hinata tahu Sasuke benci sekali menunggu tapi, melihat Sasuke tidak marah padanya malah memberikan tatapan khawatir membuatnya semakin bersalah.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Hinata pelan. Butir-butir air mata ingin ia tumpahkan segera, wajahnya tertunduk.

Sasuke merasa tercubit hatinya. Setiap kali ia memperlakukan Hinata dengan lembut pasti Hinata akan terisak. Entah ada salah apa dengan perlakuannya ini membuat Sasuke semakin sakit dengan perasaannya.

Dihapusnya air mata yang menganak pada pelupuk mata Hinata dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak salah." Sembari mengusap lembut rambut Hinata, Hinata memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Mereka berdua tidak bisa bersambut. Sasuke sadar, perasaanya tidak pernah bisa bersambut tapi bisakah Hinata sekali saja menyambutnya meski kepura-puraan?

Dan Hinata bisakah ia melupakan Naruto? Selalu saja terpaku pada Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa kesakitan karena tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Bisakah mereka menjadi sepasang suami-isteri normal lainnya? Seperti saat Sasuke, Hinata dan Natsu berpura-pura untuk sebuah foto keluarga saat berpiknik? Bisakah?

Lalu kenapa mereka bersama? Demi anak. Hanya itu. Hanya itu saja menyakitkan sekali bukan?

.

.

.

"Haha! Apa-apaan rambutmu itu, Tuan Jenius?" ejek suara cempreng yang Haruno Yuki tahu sebagai sahabat sejak dalam kandungannya itu.

Yuki hanya mendengus kesal. Kedua pipinya merah pertanda marah. Ia memakan _bento_nya dengan cepat dan kasar. "Bukan urusanmu, bodoh!" ketusnya sebal.

Nara Shina terus saja tertawa tiada henti hingga beberapa butir nasi yang dimakannya keluar. Yuki menatapnya dengan _horror_ melihat tingkah bodoh sahabatnya itu.

Hari ini dua pemain musik yang sedang terkenal akan kejeniusannya itu tengah memakan bekal makan siang mereka di dalam kelas Yuki dan Shina. Meski suara rebut anak-anak perempuan yang bercicit mengagumi mereka dari luar kelas dan dalam kelas sama sekali tidak dihiraukan mereka.

Kali ini saudara kembar Shina datang dari kelas sebelah untuk ikut berkumpul memakan siang mereka, biasanya Akashi juga akan datang tapi sayang sepertinya Akashi sibuk untuk tugas dari _sensei_nya.

"Kalau makanmu seperti itu akan kuadukan pada, Ibu." Tegur Shin yang kalem. Dia begitu menikmati makanannya dengan tenang.

Shina cemberut menanggapi saudara kembarnya itu, "Shina, tidak asik." Cicitnya kecil. "Ah, tapi, aku suka dengan potongan rambut barumu, Yuki."

Yuki menaruh sumpitnya cepat dan menepuk-tepukan rambutnya yang baru. Tidak lagi mirip dengan sang Ayah kandung, Yuki akui ia memang sengaja tidak mengikuti gaya aneh yang sudah tumbuh di rambutnya itu. Kali ini rambutnya sedikit diluruskan ke depan. Ah, jadi seperti Yoshida Haru dalam _anime_ kesukaan Ino-_bachan_, yaitu Tonari no Kaibutsu-_kun_.

Belum lagi mata hitamnya itu dan juga pipi yang gembul yang kadang bersemu sangat menggemaskan. Dan kali ini bisik-bisik anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya memang menyangkut rambut barunya itu.

"Kau jadi lebih manis." Puji Shin tanpa maksud apapun.

Wajah Yuki memerah, "Aku bukan anak perempuan!" desisinya sebal.

Shina dan Shin hanya emnggulirkan matanya bosan. Yuki terllau manis mirip dengan Sakura-_basan_ piker keduanya dalam hati.

"Hari ini jangan lupa, ya kita latihan!" seru Shina bersemangat seperti biasanya. Kedua sumpitnya ia jepit di giginya yang bolong itu. "_Kaa-chan_ akan menjemput kita!"

Yuki mengangguk mengerti sembari melihat isi _bento_nya yang tinggal menyisakan potongan daging _hamburger_ dengan dua buat tomat ceri dan melahapnya dalam bulatan besar.

"Eng, sepertinya aku tidak ikut dengan _Oba-chan_," mulutnya masih seikit penuh dengan kunyahan makanan. Shin menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, pasalnya berbicara sambil makan itu tidak sopan dan merepotkan, itu ajaran Shikamaru.

"Hehafa?" kembali beberapa butir nasi keluar dari mulut penuh Shina dan mengenai lengan Shin.

Yuki menegak makanannya dan meminum sedikit susu kotak yang dibeli oleh Shina. "Menma-_jichan_ mau menjemputku, dia mau membelikanku mainan yang ia janjikan padaku!" Yuki emnyengir kuda hingga matanya menyipit artinya dia sangat senang sekali.

"_Sou ka_," kemudian keheningan kembali, mereka bertiga mulai membereskan _bento_ dan mengikatnya pada kain pembungkus bento dengan motif yang lucu-lucu. "Ah, omong-omong kalau disuruh memilih kau akan memilih siapa?"

"Maksudmu?" Yuki memasukan _bento_nya ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Jika kau disuruh memilih antara Menma-_jichan_ dengan Itachi-_jichan_ sebagai Ayahmu, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Tidak keduanya," aku Yuki cepat. Shina memicingkan matanya sebal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingin repot-repot mengurusi itu. Lagipula ada atau tidaknya seorang Ayah, aku, Ibu dan Aka-_nii _akan tetap bahagia." Ucap Yuki tegas.

"Kau mengharapkan Ayah kandungmu?" Tanya Shin spontan.

Yuki menggeleng kembali. "kemarin aku bertemu dengannya,"

"Wow! Lalu?" Tanya Shina antusias, ia menaruh susunya begitu semangat hingga sebagian isinya keluar.

"Jorok sekali, sih? Dari tadi makan kau tidak bersih!" cerocos Shin sebal, dia mengelap bekas kelakuan jorok kembarannya itu. Dan Shina hanya mengangguk patuh pada kakaknya itu.

"Tidak ada kejadian yang mengesankan. Aku piker Ino-_bachan_ dan Kaa-_chan_ memang benar,"

"Benar soal apa?" Tanya si kembar bebarengan.

"Mereka benar soal wajahku mirip dengan Ayah. Huh, genetik Uchiha menakutkan sekali." Yuki bergidik sendiri, dia tandaskan susu cokelatnya hingga habis.

"Itachi-_jichan_ juga mirip denganmu. Ternyata keluarga Uchiha itu emm—apa namanya, ya…," Shina melihat Shin seperti bertelekomunikasi.

"Genetik," ucap Shin pelan. "Ya-ya-ya, genetiknya!" pekik Shina senang.

Yuki terkekeh melihat keakraban yang terjalin aneh dengan si kembar.

"Omong-omong Uchiha, ada anak Uchiha yang baru masuk ke kelasku hari ini. Dia tidak mirip dengan Uchiha selain warna rambutnya, dia malah mengingatkanku dengan Menma-_jichan_."

"Hah?"

"Ada Uchiha Natsu di kelasku, dia anak Ayahmu, Yuki."

.

.

.

Pagi ini Uchiha Sasuke sudah sibuk di kantor bahkan hingga jam makan siang hampir tiba dia masih ada beberapa pertemuan dengan klien penting. Klien ini memang tidak sembarangan orang. Sasuke sudah menunggu begitu lama bagaimana pentingnya menjalin hubungan dengan si klien ini yang sudah dinantikannya.

Anak perusahaannya yang berada di Suna yang sudah dialihkan jabatannya dari tangan Itachi ke tangannya kini harus ia kembangkan. Kakaknya sudah mencoba untuk menjalin kontrak dengan Namikaze yang sudah terkenal di Suna dan kini Sasuke akan memperpanjang masa kontraknya saja.

Tapi, yang membuat Sasuke kesal dan sibuk pagi ini adalah permintaan si Namikaze ini. Dia tidak ingin pertemuan dilakukan setelah jam makan siang, dia ingin Sasuke sudah siap _stand by_ saat pukul 8 pagi padahal Sasuke ingin sekali mengantar, anaknya Uchiha Natsu menuju sekolah barunya pada pukul 9.

Tapi, sudah lebih dari dua setengah jam Sasuke sudah berada dalam kantornya, pihak Namikaze sama sekali belum menghubunginya. Apa dia dikerjai?

Menurut kakaknya pihak Namikaze atau anak dari Namikaze Minato—yang menjabat sebagai presedir menggantikan Ayahnya yang vakum itu sangat suka seenaknya datang untuk sebuah pertemuan penting.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke terjeblak sempurna mengagetkan Sasuke yang tengah berkonsentrasi mengerjai proyek lamanya yang akan digagalkan. Dua orang berpakaian jas abu-abu rapih masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya disusul di belakangnya sekertaris Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan menghadapi dua orang yang seenaknya masuk saja.

"Maaf aku masuk seenaknya." Ucap pria dengan rambut _spike_ hitam kebiruan acuh, ia langsung menduduki kursi di depan Sasuke. "Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi, langsung saja keintinya, Tuan Uchiha." Senyumnya begitu sinis terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke berjengit sebal. Wajah di depannya ini sangat ia kenali sekali. Begitu—ah, salah sangat mirip dengan mendiang sahabatnya. Bahkan senyum simpul dengan ketiga garis mirip kumis kucing itu sangat mirip. Sasuke seperti sedang kembali ke masa lalu.

"Na… Ruto?" gagapnya tak percaya.

Pria di depannya mendengus geli. "Aku sudah bosan dengan nama itu. Sudah beberapa orang yang melihatku dan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku bukan Naruto, Tuan Uchiha." Sarkastiknya.

Sasuke segera melabilkan emosinya kembali. "Maaf, panggil saja aku Sasuke."

"Baiklah Sasuke, perkenalkan aku Namikaze Menma. Dulu aku sudah berkontrak dengan Itachi, dan sekarang apa yang kau mau?"

Sasuke meneliti Menma. Menma memang berbeda dengan Naruto yang secara terbuka langsung ketebak dia orang yang hangat dan menarik perhatian siapa saja untuk merasa aman dengannya. Tapi berbeda dengan Menma, setiap perkataannya seperti arogan. Ia terlalu sombong dan wajahnya penuh keangkuhan. Mirip sekali denganmu bukan, Sasuke?

"Aku ingin memperpanjang kontrak kerja sama kita,"

Dan segeralah dimulai pembicaraan-pembicaraan yang membosankan itu. Meski alot Sasuke tidak begitu emnyukai bagaimana keputusan akhirnya yang didapat dari persetujuan mereka. Menma memang seenaknya saja apalagi Sasuke cukup jengkel karena Menma menghentikan diskusi mereka hanya untuk alasan…

"Menjemput anak?" Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

Menma mengangguk cepat. Menaruh jasnya yang segera ia berikan pada tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri di sisi sang _heires_ Namikaze itu.

"Ya," Menma membalikan badannya, sebelah tangannya terangkat tinggi. "Aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai pria tidak bertanggung jawab. Anakku pasti sudah pulang sekolah di Suna _shougakkou_."

"Tunggu!" Sasuke berhasil mencengkram pundak Menma yang tingginya sejajar dengannya. "Aku juga ingin ke sana, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan masalah tadi juga sembari berangkat ke sana?"

Menma menggulingkan matanya bosa. Padahal niatnya dia tidak ingin membicarakan masalah pekerjaannya kembali, tak bisakah Uchiha satu ini tidak santai seperti kakaknya? Rutuk Menma dalam hati.

"Terserah." Putus Menma cepat meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang.

.

.

.

Pria tinggi itu mendekat ke arah _dojo_ yang ramai dengan sorakan-sorakan bocah-bocah kecil yang begitu semangat berlatih _judo_. Pria dengan rambut kelamnya yang panjang dan sembarang asal di kuncir itu tengah tersenyum senang melihat bocah berambut merah terang tengah bergelut dengan lawannya.

Dengan bantingan telak lawannya kalah dalam sekejap. Keringat bercucuran dan menembus hingga pakaian latihannya basah. Uchiha Itachi melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika bocah merah yang memenangkan pertandingan kecil itu melihat kepadanya.

Berlari kecil, bocah itu begitu senang Itachi datang melihat di _dojo_nya. "Tumben, Itachi-_jichan_ mampir." Ucapnya dengan napas tersenggal.

Itachi yang sengaja membawa handuk bersih itu segera mengusapkan keringat Haruno Akashi anak angkat dari wanita yang dicintainya. "Aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

"Oh, ya?" gumam Akashi yang tengah terbuai oleh perlakuan manis Itachi. Akashi sangat menyukai Itachi karena mengingatkannya dengan sosok Ayahnya yang telah meninggal. "Bagaimana dengan Yuki?"

"Dia akan dijemput oleh Menma."

"Huh, kita seperti memiliki dua orang Ayah saja." Gerutu Akashi tapi tidak ada nada kesal di dalamnya justru dia geli sendiri. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Akashi.

"Kau anak yang baik, Akashi. Dengar, permainannya akan dimulai." Itachi menatap mata _green sea_ Akashi dengan serius. Sejurus kemudian Akashi pun mengangguk sama seriusnya dengan Itachi.

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

"Kau anak baru itu?"

Uchiha Natsu terkejut bukan main saat dipanggil dengan nada datar dari arah belakangnya. Ia tengah berjongkok di depan tempat sepatu saat pulang sekolah.

Menoleh dengan takut, ia mendapati anak seumuran dengannya dengan wajah manis melihatnya datar. "I-iya," takutnya.

Yuki yang tak sengaja menegur Natsu segera melunakan wajahnya, senyuman manisnya berkembang bak malaikat. "Perkenalkan aku teman si kembar Shin, namaku Yuki. Kau sekelas dengan Shin, kan?" Yuki menjulurkan lengan kecilnya.

Natsu ragu saat tangan itu mengulur padanya, tapi Yuki yang masih tersenyum padanya membuatnya merasa nyaman. "I-iya. Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Natsu." Katanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya, salam kenal Natsu—boleh aku panggil seperti itu?" Natsu menganngguk cepat. Yuki duduk di samping Natsu. "Sedang menunggu jemputan, ya?"

"Uum, Ibuku akan menjemputku. Kalau Yuki sendiri?"

"Sama."

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Sesekali Natsu meliriknya takut-takut, dia seperti mengenali sosok Yuki. Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, ya?

"_Ano_… Apakah kau pemain musik yang jenius itu? Kau bermain dengan saudara kembar Nara bukan?"

Wajah Yuki merona malu. "Ya-ya. Kami memang duo pianis dan aku memainkan biola sebenarnya."

"_Sugooooooi_!" kedua mata sewarna langit itu berbinar ceria membuat Yuki keheranan sendiri.

"Mirip dengan Menma-_jichan_," gumam Yuki dalam hati ketika melihat rambut durian hitam legam Natsu dan juga bola matanya selangit musim panas.

"Kemarin lusa aku menonton pertunjukan kalian bersama nenek! Kalian bermain sangat keren sekali! Aku kagum dengan kalian!" girangnya lalu menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yuki. "Tolong ajarkan aku bermain musik! Aku ingin hebat seperti kalian!"

"Eh?"

"Natsu-_chan_!" panggil suara lembut dari luar yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Ibuuuuuu!" lambai Natsu girang, dia berlari keluar menyambut Ibunya.

Yuki masih saja diam di tempatnya duduk, dengan wajah datar dia memperhatikan Natsu tengah memeluk seorang wanita yang sebaya dengan Ibunya. Wajahnya cantik persis seperti di foto yang Sakura berikan kepadanya.

Menghela napas pendek Yuki berdiri dari duduknya. Menepukkan bokongnya yang berdebu dan memasang wajah manis seperti yang ia lakukan seperti tadi. Ia memang mahir tersenyum.

"_Konichiwa_, _oba-san_." Sapa Yuki sopan, ia ber_ojigi_ membuat Hinata gelagapan menghadapi Yuki yang sangat sopan padanya.

"_Ko-konichiwa mo_," balas Hinata, ia melirik pada putranya untuk mendapat penjelasan.

"Dia teman baruku, namanya Yuki!" ucap Natsu di belakang tubuh Ibunya.

Hinata mengamati anak ini dengan seksama, rasanya ia pernah melihatnya dan namanya taka sing. Sekilas bayangan saat di rumah sakit itu terlintas, "Kamu kan…,"

"Sudah lama menunggu jagoan?"

Yuki memicing tidak suka dengan seringaian khas milik pria di depannya itu. Hinata tampak kaget sekali melihat kedatangan Menma dan juga suaminya yang berada di belakang Menma.

Sasuke tampak kaget karena Menma mengatakannya pada Yuki, anak yang baru saja dikenalnya dan angat mirip dengannya itu ternyata adalah anak dari.

"Ayo, Ayah antar pulang, Yuki."

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku**

**.**

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Haloooooooooo!

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca chapter kemarin temans! Maaf akhirnya jadi begini dan maaf aku ga bisa balas review kalian dulu. Soalnya aku sibuk mau ujian selama 3 minggu ke depan dan maaf sekali baru akan bisa diupdate 1 bulan lagi hehe

Dan terima kasih atas teman fanficers atas partisipasinya yang udah mengikuti polling dan polling ulang IFA 2012! Tanpa kalian IFA 2012 ga akan sukses lhoooo!

Banzaaaaaaiii!

Dan sampai berjumpa lagi di chapter 5 yang mendebarkan!


	5. Chapter 5

Jantungku berdebar.

Debaran yang baru kali ini kurasakan.

Debaran yang menyiksa, begitu kuat bahkan hingga terdengar oleh orang yang didebarkan.

Perasaan yang hangat baru kualami ini sangat mengganggu sekaligus menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti melihat mainan baru yang dipajang di etalase toko, sayangnya mainan itu tidak dapat kubeli.

Begitu pula dengan perasaan ini.

Hanya mampu bisa melihat dimana ia berdiri di sana. Seperti tersenyum mengejek seolah berkata, 'Ayolah dapatkan aku kalau kau bisa', sayangnya hal seperti itu benar-benar tidak bisa.

Dia yang mendebarkan itu bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk digapai, hanya untuk didamba saja rasanya sudah sulit.

Dia yang kucinta. Aku berani mengucapkan beribu kata 'Aku mencintaimu' padanya, tapi sayang tak ada jawaban yang dapat menyambutnya.

Aku—Namikaze Menma, mencintai Haruno Sakura…

**BUKAN KISAH KITA**

.

.

**Kurousa Hime**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**H. Sakura, U. Sasuke, U. Itachi, H. Hinata, N. Menma, OC**

**And Many more**

**.**

**Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Romance. Family**

**Rate T-M**

**Alternative Character. Typo(s). Tema Pasaran. Nama yang di **_**bold**_** menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut. Mencoba untuk lebih baik.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Namikaze Menma**

Aku bertemu dengan Sakura secara kebetulan—ah, kami selalu menyebutnya sebagai suatu takdir.

Kata Sakura, di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semua itu sudah ditakdirkan oleh _Kami-sama_ dan kita hanya sengaja ditakdirkan untuk bertemu pada situasi yang Ia tentukan.

Meski aku baru bertemu dengannya tak berapa lama, aku merasa kecewa. Kenapa aku tidak bertemu dengan Sakura sebelum saat Ia menikahi mantan suaminya itu? Kenapa kami baru bertemu beberapa tahun lalu?

Aku bertemu dengan Sakura saat Haruno Yuki—anak manis sekaligus menyebalkan—itu berusia satu tahun. Sakura yang saat itu masih menjadi dokter muda di Rumah Sakit Suna selalu bertabrakan denganku di lorong Rumah Sakit. Entah salah siapa tidak ada yang mau mengakui kesalahan masing-masing.

Setiap kami bertemu kami hanyalah memaki satu sama lain, meski awalnya yang aku sukai dari dirinya adalah wajahnya yang memerah ketika sedang menahan amarah. Dan juga wajahnya yang terkejut juga lucu, apalagi dia menyebutkan nama yang begitu asing di telingaku.

"Na—Naruto?!" teriaknya kala itu seraya menarik kerah kemeja kerjaku.

Sontak aku yang baru saja jatuh terduduk akibat tabrakan olehnya hanya terbengong mendapati wajah Sakura yang dekat dengan wajah terkejutnya seperti melihat hantu saja.

Karena tidak mendapatkan respon dariku, Sakura menjitak kepalaku dengan kuat-kuat. "Kau bangkit dari kematian?!"

"Hah?"

Sakura melepaskan kerah kemejaku dan berjalan mundur seeraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu. "Tidak mungkin kalau Naruto masih hidup." Sakura memijit keningnya yang lebar itu dengan gusar kemudian berbalik dengan langkah besar-besar menjauh meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin.

Saat itu aku berpikir, Sakura mungkin seorang dokter yang sedang mengalami kejiwaan.

Perjumpaan dengan Sakura masih terus berlanjut di lorong Rumah Sakit, ada sekitar tiga kali dia menabrakku dan aku memarahinya terus menerus. Dia bilang aku kurang kerjaan karena selalu mampir ke Rumah Sakit tanpa sakit, saat itu aku sedang menjenguk beberapa klien yang kebetulan saja memang sedang sakit dan operasi di sana.

Meski kejadian di Rumah Sakit saat itu sudah usai, ternyata kesialanku terus berlanjut di luar. Aku bertemu dengan Sakura sebanyak empat kali di sebuah café yang ternyata selalu kami kunjungi saat penat. Biasanya Sakura akan berebut memesan kopinya terlebih dahulu.

Dan sejak saat itu aku melakukannya dengan sengaja. Aku sengaja menunggu Sakura. Aku sengaja untuk melihat Sakura dimana saja. Dan saat terakhir kalinya aku sengaja mengikutinya ke tempat penitipan bayi dalam Rumah Sakit itu, Sakura tengah memeluk anaknya.

Saat itu aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku merasa menyesal melihatnya sedang mengecup dan menggendong anaknya dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak pernah kulihat dan kubayangkan?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan sesuatu. Aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku memintanya datang.

Saat itu aku masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti kenapa aku melakukan hal seperti penguntit, dan merasa senang jika melihat berbagai ekspresinya dan juga begitu menyesal saat melihat dia bersama anaknya.

"Kenapa begitu terlambat?" gumamku.

"Aku tidak terlalu terlambat, 'kan?" pertanyaan Sakura yang terdengar dari sisi kananku membuatku terkejut.

Serba salah tingkah kututupi gelagatku dengan mendengus sebal padanya. "Kau telat lima menit lima belas detik dan tiga puluh lima sekon." Gerutuku asal.

"Dasar sok tahu!" Sakura duduk dihadapanku dengan masih memakai pakaian kerjanya, blus berwarna merah muda pucat dengan rok span hitam di atas lututnya yang membuatnya terlihat seksi.

Kuakui meski dia sudah pernah melahirkan tubuhnya yang pas dan wajahnya itu makin membuatnya tambah muda saja. Itulah salah satu poin lainnya para pria menyukai wajah cantik dan tegas Sakura.

Siapa sangka Haruno Sakura si dokter muda yang selalu dipuji oleh para spesialis dan keramahannya pada perawat itu sudah pernah mengandung dan melahirkan. Sulit dipercaya memang tapi lebih sulit dipercaya lagi saat aku tahu dia menyetujui perceraiannya saat ia tengah mengandung.

Saat bertemu dengan Sakura waktu itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bertanya apapun mengenai keberadaan anaknya atau tentang masalah apapun. Yang kuinginkan sebenarnya apa saat sudah mengetahui kebenaran itu? Memangnya itu ada hubungannya denganku?

Begitu banyak kegelutan dalam diri ini. Dan akhirnya setelah seminggu menjaga jarak dari Sakura aku menyadarinya.

Menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Menyakitkan. Bisa-bisanya aku menyukai wanita yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui dengan jelas masa lalu dan juga masa kininya. Oh, dan juga wanita yang sudah memiliki dua orang anak.

Aku mengetahui anak kedua Sakura tak lama setelah pertemuan kami di café waktu itu. Aku melihat Sakura tengah duduk di kursi taman Rumah Sakit sembari memangku bayi berambut hitam dan seorang anak batita berambut merah menyala yang sedang berdiri dengan menumpu kedua tangannya di lutut Sakura.

Wajah bahagia Sakura saat bersama dua orang anak itu membuatku yakin bahwa Sakura adalah seorang Ibu dari dua anak tersebut. Perasaanku saat melihatnya… Entahlah. Aku tak memikirkan apapun selain melihat wajah bahagia Sakura. Lalu aku mulai menjaga jarak darinya.

Akhirnya setelah seminggu lebih berlalu Sakura mengundangku untuk makan siang. Dia tahu kalau aku pernah memergokinya bersama kedua anaknya dan Sakura mengakuinya.

"Heh, ternyata kau wanita yang seperti itu, ya?" ejekku. Entah kenapa mulut ini bergerak sendiri bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ingin kuucapkan. "Hamil diluar nikah, eh?"

Sakura tertawa terbahak setelahnya. Hingga beberapa pengunjung menatapnya sinis dan penuh kebingungan. Aku pun kebingungan dengan sikap Sakura yang tetiba seperti itu. Baru kali ini kulihat tawanya lepas dan begitu—menakutkan.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menganggapku memang seperti itu." Ucapnya setelah tawanya reda kemudian ia menyesap teh darjelingnya dengan nikmat. "Menma, aku punya satu pertanyaan padamu. Bisakah kau menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

Aku menaikan alisku tinggi-tinggi. Wajah Sakura menjadi serius. Rasanya dia seperti menjadi seorang yang berbeda. "Cepatlah."

"Andai, andai kau sudah menikah dengan seorang gadis tapi kau tidak mencintainya. Di satu sisi gadis lain yang kau cintai baru saja kehilanan orang yang dicintainya, dia depresi dan tengah hamil. Bagaimana sikapmu jika diposisi itu menghadapinya? Menghadapi kedua gadis itu?"

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Aku mendengus geli mendengarnya. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah film drama yang menyebalkan. Saat itu aku menjawabnya dengan, "Aku akan menikahi gadis yang kucintai tentu saja. Dia sedang depresi dan mengandung, kan? Tidak ada hal lain lagi untuk mendapatkan hati wanita yang kucintai dalam keadaan seperti itu. Terdengar licik memang tapi, dialah wanita yang kucinta bukan?"

Kulihat pantulan diriku di dalam kopi hitam itu yang tengah tersenyum mengejek. Sakura sendiri menatapku dengan lurus, dalam iris matanya yang teduh itu melembut.

"Jawabanmu sama dengan seorang pelayan yang dulu pernah kutanyakan." Ujarnya kalem. Ia menopang dagu runcingnya ditumpuan kedua jemarinya yang saling bertautan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan istrimu itu, Menma?"

Aku disamakan oleh pelayan? Yang benar saja! "Siapa peduli dengan istri yang sama sekali tidak kucinta?"

Sakura tertawa sinis. Tawanya melengking meski pelan membuatku merasa risih. "Meski kau tidak tahu ternyata istrimu tengah mengandung anakmu? Meski istrimu tidak memberitahumu kalau ia tengah hamil anakmu? Kau akan terus tidak peduli padanya?"

"Tentu saja! Dia bukan yang kucinta, 'kan? Dan salah dia juga tidak memberitahu tentang kehamilannya, hanya wanita bodoh yang melakukan seperti itu."

"Kau benar, dia wanita yang bodoh. Dan sekarang wanita bodoh itu ada di depanmu."

Aku tercengang mendengarnya. Jadi, semua pertanyaan yang baru saja ia ajukan itu mengenai kisahnya sendiri? Dan wanita yang kukatai bodoh itu adalah Sakura? Jadi suami Sakura menikah dengan wanita depresi itu?

Melihat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum sembari menutupi laranya membuatku tertampar. Aku sudah berpikiran buruk tentangnya dan secara tidak langsung aku mengatainya bodoh.

"Jadi, kau wanita bodoh itu?" tawaku sesak. "Kenapa… Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh itu Sakura?" gumamku.

"Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya Menma." Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya menuju jalanan Suna yang ramai. Bola matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Karena mantan suamiku tidak akan pernah peduli padaku."

Sejak saat itu aku tersadar. Bahwa yang namanya cinta ternyata memang benar adanya—sampai sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura aku tidak mempercayai cinta yang seperti itu. Cinta yang kulihat dan kualami saat ini adalah sebuah cinta yang menyakitkan. Cintaku pada Sakura tidak akan pernah sampai meski aku terus mengejarnya, Sakura tidak akan pernah berpaling padaku.

Dan satu hal yang selalu kupegang janjiku padanya, hari dimana saat Sakura menangis meraung-raung adalah…

Aku akan menjaga senyumannya dan juga akan membalaskan apa yang telah mantan suami Sakura lakukan padanya di masa lalu. Meski hal terakhir itu aku tidak merasa berhak untuk melakukannya tapi, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Aku tidak keberatan sekalipun dimanfaatkan oleh Sakura.

Karena aku akan menjaga senyuman Sakura dan bila saat itu tiba aku akan mencari cinta baru juga akan merasakan bagaimana sebuah kebahagiaan karena cinta. Karena cinta itu tidak hanya kepedihan, ada pula kebahagiaan dibaliknya.

Tak lama setelah itu aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi, rekan bisnis sekaligus rivalku dan dia juga mantan kakak ipar Sakura. Awalnya Itachi tidak mencintai Sakura, dia mencintai Sakura memang tapi sebagai adik namun setelah kedatanganku akhirnya perasaan Itachi terbongkar juga.

Itachi juga mencintai Sakura sama seperti aku. Tapi, ada satu rahasia aneh yang kusimpan bersama Sakura. Mungkin Itachi memang tepat untuk mendampingi Sakura suatu saat nanti tapi aku tidak rela, dia seperti kakek-kakek saja karena sudah berkeriput! Masa wanita cantik mau disbanding dengan kakek-kakek seperti Itachi? Pfft…

Ah, rahasia yang kumaksud itu adalah…

Pertanyaan yang selalu sama Sakura tanyakan kepada lelaki yang mendekatinya itu ternyata mendapatkan jawaban yang berbeda. Bisakah kalian tebak siapa orangnya? Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan…

Sabaku no Gaara dan juga Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

Cuaca siang hari di Suna memang selalu terik dan terasa menyengat tapi tidak mematahkan ketiga orang yang tengah berjalan ceria mengunjungi salah satu kedai minuman di salah satu jalan besar Suna. Sedang dua orang lainnya yang berbeda _gender_ dengan warna serupa hanya bisa mengikuti ketiga orang yang sedikit begitu jauh di depan mereka.

Salah satu wanita yang memakai celana jins biru mudanya dengan blus putih dengan pita besar dibagian dadanya itu mencuri-curi pandnag pada sosok di depannya yang berjalan ceria dengan cengiran sepanas matahari di sini. Sesekali dia juga melihat anak kecil yang berjalan di sisi pria dewasa itu sama asiknya. Wajah keduanya tampak serupa.

Justru yang ada dibenak seorang Uchiha Hinata itu adalah anaknya dan juga pria yang dikenalnya kemarin lalu sebagai Namikaze Menma itu bagai Ayah-Anak, wajahnya bersemu kemerahan.

"Kau kepanasan?" Tanya suara di sisinya membuyarkan semua imajinasinya.

Hinata menoleh dengan gugup pada sang suami sebenarnya—Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir. Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hn," Sasuke percaya perkataan istrinya itu kemudian mengamit jemari Hinata cepat, "sebaiknya kita segera berteduh. Mereka sudah mau memasuki café." Dalam hati Sasuke begitu senang dapat menggenggam jemari istrinya itu. Wajahnya memang sedikit bersemu tapi bisa ia samarkan karena mengingat cuaca yang sangat terik itu.

Hinata sendiri tampak kecewa bahkan dia mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan aksi Sasuke. Hinata tidak membalas genggaman Sasuke, dia belum bisa menganggap Sasuke seperti itu.

Menma melihat ke dalam café dari kaca-kaca jendela yang besar namun diurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam café. "Kita duduk di luar saja, ya? Kurasa lebih enak jika berada di luar ruangan."

"Tapi, di luar panas tahu!" protes anak kecil yang tengah menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Wajahnya ditekuk sebal, dia paling tidak suka dengan panas-panasan di luar.

"Tidak akan!" Menma bersikeras dan segera menarik Haruno Yuki yang masih protes. "Di dalam sangat tidak baik untukmu. Lihat!" Menma menunjuk salah satu bangku di dalam café yang sedang diduduki oleh pria-pria asing yang tengah mengebul bersama kumpulan asap.

Sasuke yang melihat Menma menunjuk ke dalam café melihatnya sekilas dan setelahnya Yuki patuh dengan duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang nyaman. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Kenapa tidak di dalam?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ah, aku tidak suka berada di ruangan AC terlalu lama makanya kita di sini saja, ya? Apa kau keberatan Sasuke-_san_?" Menma menjawabnya dengan acuh dengan matanya yang sebiru langit itu berfokus pada menu.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham. Kemudian ia duduk berhadapan dengan Menma bersama istrinya. Kedua anak kecil—salah satu adalah anaknya Uchiha Natsu tengah menatap daftar menu begitu antusias bersama Yuki.

Meski di luar sedikit panas tapi mereka tertolong karena banyak pepohonan sejuk yang melindungi mereka dan lagi suasana di luar begitu mengasyikan untuk dilihat selain ramainya jalanan Suna ini yang memang sepanjang beberapa kilometer diisi oleh berbagai macam toko hingga ujungnya adalah stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

"Apa ini tidak kebanyakan?" Tanya Yuki saat minumannya datang. Mereka memesan parfait dengan ukuran sedang tapi yang datang itu spesial parfait yang seharusnya bisa dihabiskan oleh tiga orang dewasa.

"_Ara_~ Rasanya tidak. Aku mengganti pesanan kalian, kurasa kalian berdua dapat menghabiskan parfait itu, benar?" ada aura memaksa yang menguar dari tubuh Menma. Kedua anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk patuh meski Yuki masih saja menggerutu sebal.

"Kalau _Oka-chan _marah, akan kusalahkan kau!" gumam Yuki namun dapat didengar oleh kedua suami istri di depannya.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Yuki menyuapkan parfaitnya namun karena kelihatan lesu, Natsu menyemangatinya bahwa mereka harus menghabiskan seluruh parfait yang menggunung itu. Hinata yang melihat kedua anak itu begitu bersemangat menghabiskan parfaitnya terkekeh geli.

Sebuah dering ponsel terdengar milik Menma, kemudian ia ijin untuk menerima panggilan tersebut dengan sedikit menjauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Sasuke memerhatikan Menma—sebenarnya iseng saja dia memerhatikan pria yang mirip dengan Naruto itu. Sejak tadi tampaknya Menma begitu kaku jika berhadapan dengannya lain dengan saat ada di sisi Yuki, namun saat mendapat panggilan itu wajah Menma seperti berseri dua kali lipat selain di sisi Yuki.

Tapi, Sasuke memakluminya karena bagaimanapun tidak mungkin seorang Ayah bersikap kaku di depan putranya sendiri, kadang ia juga merasakan seperti itu. Tapi, ada yang mengganjal dalam diri Sasuke. Sasuke merasa tidak rela kalau Yuki adalah anak Menma. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka saja dan ada rasa aneh yang berkata kalau Yuki bukanlah anak Menma, kalau begitu Yuki maunya anak siapa, eh Sasuke?

Sasuke sendiri memijit pelipisnya dan berusaha untuk rileks. Diliriknya Hinata yang tengah memotret beberapa aksi lucu dari Yuki dan Natsu. Sepertinya dua anak kecil itu sama tampan dan memikat hati Hinata.

Tak lama Menma datang dan memberikan ponselnya pada Yuki. "Ibumu." Ucapnya kalem kemudian ia menikmati _ice vanilla latte_ miliknya.

Yuki tampak begitu senang Ibunya menghubunginya. "Tahu tidak, aku diajak makan parfait yang besaaaaar sekali! Dia memaksaku untuk memakannya, _Oka-chan_!" adu Yuki yang memberikan leletan lidahnya pada Menma. Menma mendelik sebal pada Yuki.

"Ya, ya, ya, kuharap _Oka-chan _memarahinya nanti setelah operasi. Selamat berjuang untuk operasinya, _Oka-chan_. Aku mencintaimu." Disusul dengan sebuah suara mirip ciuman itu Yuki mengakhirinya dan memberikan ponsel Menma dengan acuh.

"Dasar pengadu!" Menma menjawir hidung Yuki dengan gemas.

Hinata yang melihat adegan Ayah-Anak itu merasa sebal. Entah sebab apa saat mendengar Yuki memanggil si penelepon dengan sebutan Ibu, HInata jadi merasa sesak. "Jadi yang menghubungi Menma-_san_ tadi adalah istrinya? Pantas dia menjauh." Ucap Hinata dalam hatinya.

"_A-ano_… apakah istri anda seorang dokter?" Tanya Hinata memecah keheningan pada tiga orang dewasa di sana.

"Ya, Ibunya," Menma menunjuk Yuki dengan menggunakan telunjuknya bosan, "adalah seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit Suna."

"_Sou ka_."

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa Ibu Yuki memanglah salah seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit Suna itu, tapi dia belum mengetahui siapa nama Ibu Yuki tersebut. Rasa penasaran tiba-tiba memasuki dirinya. Rasanya dia mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang tidak mengenakan jika mendengar siapa Ibu dari Yuki itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Hinata lembut mengalihkan lamunan Sasuke. "Hari ini _Otou-sama_ akan operasi bukan? Jam berapa?"

Kening Sasuke seperti berdenyut. Dia lupa bahwa Ayahnya sendiri hari ini akan melangsungkan operasi pemasangan alat pacu jantungnya. Hah, kalau ingat tentang operasi Ayahnya yang akan dipimpin oleh Sakura entah kenapa membuatnya menjadi sebal.

Rasanya ia begitu malas untuk menunggui Ayahnya selesai operasi dan pastinya Sasuke akan bertemu dengan Sakura di sana bukan? Tapi, kesannya dia seperti anak yang durhaka saja. Sasuke tidak mau dianggap seperti itu.

Menghela nafas panjang, Sasuke mencoba tersenyum pada istrinya yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Ya, hari ini _Tou-sama_ akan dipoerasi. Katanya jam 7 malam ini akan dimulai."

"Hoo? Uchiha Fugaku dioperasi?" wajah datar Menma sangat bertolak belakang dengan nada suaranya yang terkesan dibuat bersimpati.

"Ya, Ayahku akan dioperasi untuk pemasangan alat pacu jantung." Sasuke menyesap kopinya sembari melirik pergelangan tangannya yang disemat oleh jam tangan berwarna perak.

Menma tersenyum miring, "Tenang saja, operasinya sudah pasti akan sukses besar." —karena Sakuraku yang akan mengoperasi Ayahmu, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ah, terima kasih."

.

.

.

Sore itu di Rumah Sakit Suna tampak lenggang. Beberapa ruang VIP hanya sedikit terisi. Senja belumlah lama, sinar kejinggaannya menembus salah satu ruangan kamar VIP yang di dalamnya terdapat dua orang yang saling bertatapan dengan tegang.

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya kalau dia yang akan memimpin operasi ini, _anata_." Gumamnya sedikit menggertak. Wanita yang sudah memasuki awal 60 tahun itu masih terlihat muda. Tidak ada guratan keriput di sekitar mata ataupun bibirnya.

Sedang yang berbaring di ranjang hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi istrinya yang masih saja membicarakan hal-hal itu saja tanpa bosan.

"Tenanglah…," Uchiha Fugaku mengelus kepala istrinya—Uchiha Mikoto yang duduk di sebelahnya—dengan sayang. Tatapan matanya melembut tidak seperti dulu yang sangat tegas bak harimau menerkam mangsa. "Kau harus percaya padanya kalau operasi ini akan berhasil. Lagipula ini hanya operasi pemasangan biasa, kemungkinan untuk sukses besar."

"Tapi! Tapi tetap saja, dia itu mantan… istri Sasuke yang licik! Sejak dulu ia pasti mengincar harta kita, dan lagi pasti ia merencanakan sesuatu. Meski aku yakin operasinya sukses pasti dia akan memeras kita dengan pengobatannya!"

Fugaku memandang Mikoto dengan pedih. Sebegitunya kah pandangannya terhadap Sakura? Mikoto yang dikenal Fugaku saat sebelum menikah tidaklah seperti ini, karena Mikoto yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya merasa bahwa Ia kehilangan Mikotonya.

Fugaku menghela nafas panjang. "Kita harus percaya pada Sakura."

Mikoto mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya hingga memutih. Air mata sudah sedikitnya turun dari mata kelamnya yang memikat.

"_Oka-chaaaan_!" sebuah pekikan suara anak kecil mengagetkan kedua orang tua yang tengah dilanda keheningan.

Mikoto dengan segera menolehkan kepalanya cepat menuju asal suara. Dikiranya yang berteriak itu adalah Natsu—cucunya yang sangat hiperaktif itu tapi saat yang menyembul adalah rambut berwarna merah menyala, niatnya untuk memarahi bocah itu hilang.

Bocah yang ditaksir seumuran dengan Natsu itu pun melebarkan matanya yang beriris hijau seperti indahnya dasar lautan. Badannya sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam ruangan yang diisi oleh kedua orang tua, meski tidak pantas disebut dengan kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek.

Dengan wajah merah padam, bocah itu mendekati kedua orang dewasa itu setelah dipanggil oleh Fugaku untuk mendekat. Saking kagetnya juga Mikoto lupa dengan bekas lelehan air matanya yang tertangkap oleh mata besar bocah merah itu.

"Maaf, apa _obaa-san_ baik-baik saja?" Tanya bocah merah itu hati-hati, wajahnya mengekspresikan bahwa ia cemas.

Mikoto yang sadar kemana arah tujuan mata itu segera cepat-cepat emnghapusnya dan tersentak saat sebuah sapu tangan terulur padanya. "Terima kasih," Mikoto menerima sapu tangan itu kemudian melapnya pada wajanya yang berbekas air mata.

"Apa _ojii-san _membuat _obaa-san_ menangis?" Tanya bocah merah itu lagi dengan kilatan tak suka pada Fugaku. "Sebagai seorang pria, _ojii-san_ tidak _gentle_ sama sekali."

Mikoto dan Fugaku saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya kemudian kedutan pada bibir keduanya terjadi bersamaan dan tawa kecil mereka meledak bersamaan. Bocah merah itu hanya memandang bingung kedua orang dewasa yang sedikit aneh baginya itu.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak, anak manis." Mikoto mengelus dengan gemas surai bocah merah itu. "Aku hanya sedikit khawatir tentang operasi suamiku nanti."

Bocah merah itu hanya emngangguk mengerti kemudian wajahnya memerah kembali seperti warna rambutnya. "Ma-maf aku telah berburuk sangka pada _ojii-san_!" dia merunduk membentuk sudut 90 derajat sempurna berkali-kali. Wajahnya tampak menyesal, "Dan lagi aku lancing berteriak di dalam kamar rawat _ojii-san_ dan itu sungguh memalukan juga kurang sopan santun."

Mikoto masih terkekeh tapi diam-diam Ia merasa senang dengan kehadiran bocah ini. Terlebih lagi sikapnya menyenangkan dan juga sangat sopan pada keduanya.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?" Tanya Mikoto seraya menarik salah satu bangku lipat untuk diduduki oleh bocah merah itu di samping ranjang suaminya.

Bocah merah itu mengambil alih agar Ia yang membawa bangku lipat tersebut, "Terima kasih, _obaa-san_. Perkenalkan namaku Akashi, _obaa-san, ojii-san_."

Fugaku mengangguk senang. Dia memerhatikan Akashi dengan seksama dan rasanya seperti mengingatkannya akan seorang yang Ia kenal di masa lalu. "Nama yang indah sesuai dengan warna rambutmu itu, ya?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk malu. "Kalau boleh tahu paman akan dioperasi, bukan? Apa paman sakit parah?" Akashi menumpukkan telapak tangannya yang hangat pada punggung tangan Fugaku yang besar.

"Tidak, _ojii-san_ tidak sakit parah." Fugaku mengelus-elus punggung tangan Akashi saling menyalurkan kehangatan. Keduanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih akrab.

Mikoto yang melihat suaminya cukup terkejut. Pasalnya Fugaku jarang sekali bisa beramah tamah pada anak kecil. Dia saja jarang sekali mengajak Natsu bermain ataupun saling berkomunikasi dengan hangat layaknya yang Akashi lakukan pada Fugaku.

"Syukurlah. Kuharap operasi _ojii-san_ berjalan lancar. Permudahkanlah _Kami-sama_," doa Akashi tulus. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang mendengarnya menjadi terharu.

"Aku baru ingat, kau sedikit mirip dengan putra sulungku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, coba saja Tanya pada istriku."

Mikoto yang merasa dipandangi oleh kedua pasang mata yang berbeda iris itu hanya gelagapan saja. "Ya-ya, Akashi-_chan_ mirip dengan Itachi-_kun_."

"Itachi?" Tanya Akashi seraya membulatkan kedua mata dan mulutnya lucu semakin membuat Mikoto gemas saja.

"Ya, nama putra sulung kami adalah Uchiha Itachi. Ah, mungkin nanti kau bisa bertemu dengannya kalau dia sudah datang."

Akashi mengangguk antusias tapi sejurus kemudian wajahnya sedikit murung. "Tapi, apakah aku boleh mengunjungi _ojii-san_ lagi kalau sudah selesai operasi?"

"Tentu saja boleh, nak!" Fugaku mengelus-elus kepala Akashi dengan keras hingga kepala Akashi ikut bergoyang tapi Akashi senang diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Apakah begini rasanya memiliki _ojii-san _dan _obaa-san_?" lirihnya kecil namun dapat terdengar oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki keduanya?" Tanya Mikoto prihatin.

Akashi menundukan kepalanya dalam dan menggeleng pelan. Mikoto dan Fugaku saling tatap kemudian tersenyum lemah. "Anggap saja kami ini _ojii-san_ dan _obaa-san_mu, ya?"

Mikoto mengelus pipi mulus Akashi dengan sayang, kedua mata Akshi sudah berkaca-kaca kemudian spontan Ia memluk Mikoto dengan erat dan sedikit sesegukan. Fugaku yang melihatnya juga mengelus dnegan sayang kepala Akashi.

"Terima kasih, _obaa-san_, _ojii-san_ aku menyayangi kalian."

.

.

.

"Bersiap untuk beroperasi dokter?"

Sakura berjengit kaget mendengar suara baritone yang hampir serupa dengan Sasuke.

"Hah, kupikir kau itu Sa—"

"Aku bukan dia." Potong pria itu cepat. "Yah, meski kami memang bersaudara kandung tapi jelas saja kami berbeda, 'kan?"

Sakura terkekeh geli melihat pria dihadapannya ini. Perasaan tegangnya yang semula hadir karena akan melakukan operasi sirna seketika dengan kehadiran pria ini.

"Ya, yang berbeda dari kalian hanyalah keriput dan juga rambut yang mirip dengan pantat ayam anak itik itu." Ejeknya begitu senang melihat ekspresi pria ini.

"Dasar kau ini," pria yang aa dihadapan Sakura saat ini adalah Uchiha Itachi yang sedang menyentil kening Sakura yang sangat lebar itu.

Sakura duduk di kursi nyamannya dan menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang ditautkan. "Rasanya tidak percaya bisa bertemu secepat ini." Menghela nafas panjang, wajah Sakura tampak bosan. Kedua irisnya bergulir menatap mata kelam Itachi yang memesona.

"Ini sudah takdir," Itachi duduk di atas meja Sakura, sebelah tangannya bertumpu di meja dan yang lainnya memainkan helaian rambut merah muda Sakura yang masih menjuntai melawati pundaknya. "Akashi sedang bersama mereka."

"Itachi… Bisakah-bisakah kita hentikan ini? Paling tidak tolong jangan bawa-bawa Akashi, dia tidak—"

Itachi segera merengkuh Sakura dengan posisi Ia berdiri dan Sakura yang duduk. "Ssshh… Tenanglah Sakura," Itachi mengelus rambut Sakura. "Kita tidak bisa menghentikannya, ini demi kebaikan mereka juga untuk menyadarinya. Jangan bimbang kumohon."

Sakura semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada Itachi. Hatinya goyah. Sangat goyah kapanpun Sakura mau. Sakura tahu ini tidaklah benar, akan banyak orang yang tersakiti nantinya begitu pula dengan Ia sendiri. Tapi, permainannya sudah dimulai. Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Sakura mau tidak mau harus maju. Meski memang menyakitkan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi Sakura yakin, kebaikannya akan lebih berdampak besar nantinya. Semuanya akan merasakan kebahagiaan sama rata. Dia harus percaya.

"Itachi…," Itachi melepaskan rengkuhannya. Sakura mendongak menatap ketampanan yang terpahat dalam bingkai wajah tegas Itachi. "Cium aku. Sekali lagi sama seperti waktu itu."

Mata Itachi terbelalak namun segera kembali normal dengan sedikit kilatan di ujung matanya. Bibirnya menyeringai senang. Dadanya berdebar keras.

Bersama dengan tenggelamnya sang raja, wajah Itachi kian mendekat pada Sakura hingga bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari kedua jarak mereka pun akhirnya akan bersatu.

.

.

.

* * *

**TSUDZUKU**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Maaf sekali aku telat meng_update_ BKK ini. Yah, kesibukan mulai melanda di dunia _real_ maaf ya _minna_. Dan untuk chapter kali ini sangat pendek yaitu 4+ words saja. Maaf, ya.

Dan, aku juga minta maaf mau hiatus dulu sekitar 2-3 bulan dikarenakan masalah ujian, kuliah, skripsi, dll. Oh, dan aku janji yang melepasmu side story akan aku publish bertepatan saat aku kembali hadir dengan updatean terbaru.

Omong-omong masalah fanfic baru pengganti Melepasmu, aku ga jadi buat vampfic lho. Aku mau buat seperti Zetsuen no Tempest tapi tokohnya SasuSakuGaa meski GaaSaku masih dirahasiakan dan jalan ceritanya ga mirip sama Zetsuen kok, hanya saja ini superanatural antara SasuNaru ke friendshipnya. Dan ditunggu saja genre terbaruku ini. Mungkin emngasyikan? Ah, selalu ada cinta segitiga yang menyakitkan tentu saja fufu.

Sampai bertemu beberapa bulan lagi!

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca. Maaf aku ga bisa menyebutkannya satu-satu tapi nanti akan kusebutkan kalian semua yang telah mendukungku dengan penuh cinta!


	6. Chapter 6

Seperti sedang menunggu bagaimana indahnya bunga yang bermekaran dari kuncupnya.

Itu adalah ungkapan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya sedang Uchiha Itachi alami, namun bagaimanapun indahnya sebuah bunga yang sedang mekar maka ia pun akan layu. Perasaan Itachi tidak mungkin akan pernah layu jikalau bunga itu akan diawetkannya.

Sebuah bunga yang Itachi sukai. Bunga yang bermekarannya menentramkan hati namun di satu sisi mekarnya bunga itu menunjukan sisi kelemahannya.

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

Itachi mencintainya.

Aku mencintaimu, bunga Sakura-ku…

.

**BUKAN KISAH KITA**

.

.

**Kurousa Hime**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**H. Sakura, U. Sasuke, U. Itachi, H. Hinata, N. Menma, OC**

**And Many more**

**.**

**Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Romance. Family**

**Rate T-M**

**Alternative Character. Typo(s). Tema Pasaran. Nama yang di **_**bold**_** menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut. Mencoba untuk lebih baik.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Haruno Akashi**

Aku memang bukan anak kandung dari _Oka-chan_. Aku tahu itu karena Temari-_bachan_ yang memberitahukanku. Temari-_bachan_ adalah kakak dari Ayahku, nama Ayahku adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Kata _Oka-chan_ aku sempat hidup bersama Ayah saat berusia satu tahun. Ibuku meninggal seusai melahirkanku karena perdarahan hebat.

Satu tahun Ayah menduda, Ayah bertemu dengan _Oka-chan_ yang sedang mengandung Yuki, adikku yang sangat manis. Ayahku jatuh cinta kepada _Oka-chan_, begitu pula dengan _Oka-chan_. Mereka berdua saling mengisi dengan kekosongan yang ada. Ayah begitu mencintai _Oka-chan_ dan juga Yuki meski saat itu masih ada di dalam perut Ibu.

Dan ternyata kisah mereka memang bukanlah kisah yang harus berakhir bahagia. Seminggu setelah Yuki lahir kedunia, Ayahku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Padahal seharusnya tiga hari lagi Ayah dan _Oka-chan_ akan menikah dan kami bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

Sayang beribu sayang aku telah menjadi yatim piatu, tetapi _Oka-chan_ mengambilku. Mengangkatku menjadi anaknya, membagi kasih sayangnya sama rata dengan anak kandungnya sendiri. Aku begitu bahagia bersama dengan _Oka-chan_ dan juga Yuki.

Keluarga besar Sabaku sama sekali tidak keberatan aku memakai marga Haruno, namun saat usiaku beranjak 20 tahun margaku akan kembali menjadi Sabaku no Akashi untuk mewarisi semua kekayaan Ayahku.

Meski samar, aku pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang Ayah, sedang Yuki tidak meski begitu _Oka-chan_ memberikan semua kasih sayangnya menggantikan dua posisi sekaligus. Aku sama sekali tidak membenci Yuki, aku sangat menyayanginya sebagaimana aku memiliki seorang adik. Aku terlalu banyak dilimpahikebahagiaan dari Haruno.

_Oka-chan_ bilang kami adalah anaknya yang jenius. Karena itu _Oka-chan_ membebaskan kami untuk menggemari apa yang kami inginkan. Dalam usia yang terbilang masih anak kecil, kami berdua mampu untuk terkenal. Yuki memang memiliki bakat di bidang musik sedangkan aku lebih memilih di bidang olahraga, terutama _judo_.

Kami juga tahu siapa mantan suami _Oka-chan_—yang berarti dia adalah Ayah kandung Yuki. _Oka-chan_ tidak pernah berbohong kepada kami, _Oka-chan_ selalu membicarakan kebenarannya terhadap kami. Aku sempat berpikir bukankah tidak baik memberitahu kebenaran ini semua? _Oka-chan_ hanya berkata, "Untuk apa _Haha_ membohongi kalian? Kalian anak jenius _Haha_, kalian akan mengerti dengan situasinya tapi kita tak boleh terpaku pada kebenaran itu. Bagaimanapun kita adalah sebuah keluarga, tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita berdua."

Kadang aku berpikir, apakah ini permainan psikologis? Tapi, kami sama sekali tidak terbebani anehnya. Rasanya menyenangkan mengetahuinya. Tidak ada sakit hati kecuali kalau _Oka-chan_ merasa tersakiti dan menangis kami tidak akan memaafkannya.

Tak lama kami hidup bersama ada seorang pria yang mirip dengan Ayah Yuki. Ternyata dia memang salah seorang keluarga kami—lebih tepatnya mantan keluarga _Oka-chan_. Pria aneh itu adalah paman Yuki, kakak dari Ayah Yuki namanya Uchiha Itachi. Kukira sikapnya sama seperti Uchiha kebanyakan, ternyata oh ternyata Paman Itachi berbeda sekali. Dia mesum, ramah, bodoh, konyol jika saat bersama kami.

Sete;ah kedatangan Paman Itachi, datang lagi seorang pria yang jatuh cinta kepada _Oka-chan_. Pria itu begitu kaku, dingin, dan menyebalkan tapi tak jauh dari Paman Itachi, ia pun memiliki sifat serupa. Ternyata sikapnya yang kaku dan sombong itu hanya untuk menutupi kegengsiannya mirip dengan Uchiha.

Kedua paman yang sangat mencintai keluarga kami itu begitu penting perannya dalam kehidupan kami. Entah apa yang _Oka-chan_ rasakan kepada dua paman itu. Aku tidak bisa memilih siapa yang berhak untuk mendampingi _Oka-chan_. Yang aku dan Yuki harapkan hanya satu, agar _Oka-chan_ bahagia bersama dengan kami selalu.

.

.

.

Aku melangkah dengan pelan melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang sepi sore itu. Hanya ada beberapa suster muda yang menyapaku karena mereka tahu aku ini anak salah seorang dokter spesialis di rumah sakit ini. Ruangan _Oka-chan_ berada di lantai dua dan yang paling dekat dengan _lift_.

Aku mendengus kesal mengingat saat-saat lalu di dalam kamar rawat salah seorang pasien _Oka-chan_. Rencananya terlalu mudah dan sepertinya aku harus mendapat pujian sebagai artis terbaik karena bisa memerankan seorang anak kecil yang polos dan pintar mengambil hati orang.

Yang dikatakan Paman Itachi benar, cukup berpura-pura menaruh simpati dan berlagak seperti paman Itachi maka aku akan disukai oleh kedua orang tua itu. Huh, rasanya menjengkelkan harus berpura-pura baik di depan mereka terutama _Obaa-san _itu.

Tapi, ada yang aku sukai, Fugaku-_jiisan_ benar-benar baik mirip sekali dengan Paman Itachi meski wajah mereka sama-sama keras dan kaku. Aku tersenyum senang, bahkan berjalan pun seperti melompat-lomat.

"_Oka-chaaaaaan_!" aku menggebrak pintu ruangan kerja _Oka-chan_ tiba-tiba yang langsung dihadiahi dengan pemandangan aneh dari dalam ruangan itu.

_Oka-chan _yang sedang terkejut dengan kedua lengannya bersedekap di dadanya dan Paman Itachi yang mengelus-elus pipinya. Sepertinya paman Itachi baru saja terkena tamparan _Oka-chan_, eh? Aku terkekeh gelid an menghampiri _Oka-chan_ yang langsung memelukku dnegan raut kebingungan.

"_Ara_, apa Itachi-_jichan_ mau melakukan hal mesum pada _Oka-chan_?" ledekku dengan mata memicing geli.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, padahal tadi Ibumu yang memintanya." Kesal Paman Itachi menatap garang Ibuku.

"E-enak saja! Seharusnya kan Itachi-_nii_ juga tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah!" cerocos Ibuku tak mau kalah. "Huh, dasar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja, deh. Makanya Itachi-_jiichan_ jangan mesum sama _Oka-chan_, untung 'kan, Yuki tidak ada kalau ada pasti Itachi-_jiichan_ sudah diceramahi." Ucapku tertawa riang sesekali meleletkan lidah pada Paman Itachi.

"Dasar bocah menyebalkaaaan!" Paman Itachi mencubit kedua pipiku gemas dan _Oka-chan_ mulai memarahinya kembali karena membuat pipiku semakin melar.

Ah, mungkin seperti ini ya memiliki keluarga utuh? Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, ada ayah, ibu, aku dan Yuki. Apa hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada kami kelak?

.

.

.

Ibu mengantarkanku menuju lobi rumah sakit dimana nantinya aku akan dijemput oleh Paman Menma yang sudah bersama dengan Yuki sedari siang tadi. Tangan kiriku digandeng oleh Ibu yang mengayun-ayunkan dengan riang.

Meski usia Ibu mendekati tiga puluhan tapi, pesona Ibu masih terpancar. Banyak pasien-pasien muda-tua mencuri-curi pandang pada Ibu, meski begitu Ibu berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya atau Ibu memang tidak menyadarinya?

"Aka-_kun_ bagaimana kesanmu terhadap mereka?" Tanya Ibuku tiba-tiba.

Aku menengadah melihat bagaimana rupa Ibuku saat menanyakan hal itu. Ternyata ekspresinya biasa saja tapi sedikit ada kecemasan di sana. "Biasa saja, seharusnya Yuki yang bertemu dengan mereka."

"Hihi… Justru itu yang tidak boleh, meski aku pun tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu dengan mereka juga." Sekilas suara ibu terdengar ringan tapi kemudian menjadi dalam.

Aku tahu Ibu tidak pernah emnyetujui ide ini, akulah yang nantinya akan berperan untuk melindungi Yuki, adikku satu-satunya dan juga Ibu. Aku tidak ingin mereka berdua terluka oleh kesombongan Uchiha yang besar itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Oka-chan_." Aku menggenggam erat jemari Ibu. "Aku menikmati ini semua, seperti bermain _game _bersama Yuki. _Oka-chan_ tenang saja."

Ibu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menumpu badanya dengan lututnya untuk mensejajarkan tingginya denganku. "Kau anak yang baik Akashi. _Haha _sangat menyayangimu, tidak akan _Haha_ biarkan jika mereka menyakiti kamu ataupun Yuki. Kalian anak _Haha_ yang berharga."

Ibu memelukku dengan sangat erat bahkan rasanya sangat sesak sekaligus nyaman. Kurasakan bahuku sedikit basah, sepertinya Ibu menangis.

"Jangan menangis, _Oka-chan_…," lirihku sedih. "Aku tidak ingin melihat _Oka-chan_ menangis lagi. Mereka harus menerima akibatnya karena menyakiti _Oka-chan _dulu!"

Ibu menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lembut hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Terima kasih."

Di saat momen yang menyenangkan itu berlangsung, suara deheman kasar terdengar. Kulihat raut wajah Ibu sedikit menegang yang tengah menengadah pada sosok yang berdehem di belakangku. Ibu langsung berdiri dan menyembunyikan sosok kecilku di belakang tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi dia. Dia yang selalu aku temui, rasanya menyebalkan sekali. Tapi, kali ini tidak hanya ada orang itu saja. Ada seorang wanita cantik di belakangnya yang tengah menggandeng lengan seorang anak seusia Yuki yang kelihatan bingung.

"Mirip Menma-_jichan_," gumamku yang terdengar oleh Ibu dan dibalas senyuman kecil.

"Kalian menghalangi jalan saja. Apa tidak bisa melakukan drama murahan tidak pada tempatnya?" sindiran kasar itu dilayangkan untuk Ibu yang masih memasang wajah tenangnya.

Wanita di belakang dia sedikit merapatkan tubuh kepadanya, sepertinya wanita itu sedikit menegur dia, heh?

"Maaf, Uchiha-_san_," Ibuku menyingkir ke ujung untuk memberikan akses lewat lebih lebar pada dia.

Dengan angkuh dia berjalan melewati Ibu tetapi wanita di belakangnya berhenti, "Maafkan sikap Sasuke-_kun_, ya, Sakura-_san_?" ucapnya lamat-lamat dan takut.

Ibu menggeleng lemah. "Tidak apa," meski Ibu berkata seperti itu, wanita di depannya sama sekali tidak tenang. "Apakah itu anakmu?"

Sosok anak kecil di belakang wanita itu berjengit kaget ketika ditatap lembut oleh Ibu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan putih berbarengan dan dia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada baju wanita itu.

"Ya, Natsu-_kun_ perkenalkan dia adalah teman Ibu namanya Haruno Sakura." Wanita itu sedikit mendorong tubuh anaknya ke depan.

"Sa-salam kenal." Ucapnya terbata dan malu-malu.

Ibu tertawa renyah, "Dia mirip denganmu ya tidak sepertinya, meski sosoknya terlihat jelas dalam Natsu," wanita itupun mengangguk canggung dan berwajah merah padam. "Nah, Natsu, Hinata, perkenalkan ini anakku, namanya Akashi. Akashi beri salam kepada mereka, ya?"

Aku maju ke depan dan tersenyum ramah, "Selamat sore Hinata-_basan_ dan Natsu-_kun_," aku mengulurkan tanganku pada Natsu dan dia hanya membulatkan mulutnya lucu.

Hei, tanganku pegal kalau kau tidak membalasnya, gerutuku kesal. Akhirnya dia membalas jabatanku dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil. "A-aku tahu! Kau yang juara nasional _judo_ junior, kan? Aku sering melihatmu berkompetisi!" katanya girang dan mata berbinar.

"Eeh, ya. Ternyata kau tahu juga?" ucapku canggung sesekali mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tanganku padanya.

"Tentu! Aku sangat mengagumimu! Karenamu juga aku berlatih _judo_ dan akan menjadi sepertimu."

"Hee, semoga berhasil kalau begitu."

Panggilan kencang untuk Hinata-_basan_ dan Natsu terdengar dari dia dan meminta keduanya segera mendekat padanya tanpa membuang-buang waktu mengobrol dengan kami ini. Barulah Natsu melepaskan ikatan kedua tangannya padaku.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya lenyap di lorong sana,dan aku kembali berjalan ke lobi. Di sepanjang lobi aku terus memerhatikan tanganku yang digenggam oleh Natsu. Rasanya menjijikan dipegang oleh orang yang mendapat kasih sayang dari dia sedang Yuki tidak.

Aku tidak pernah sudi memanggil dia dengan namanya. Dengan menyebutkan namanya saja bahkan Ibu bisa sampai tersakiti lagi. Berlebihan memang tapi bukankah memang seperti itu?

Kudapati mobil Paman Menma terparkir manis di depan lobi, segera kepeluk Ibu dan mengecupnya singkat baru memasuki mobil Paman Menma. Yuki yang berada duduk di belakang membuka kaca mobil besar-besar untuk mendapatkan pelukan Ibu.

"Kau tidak macam-macam dengan Yuki, kan?" selidik Ibu pada Paman Menma yang dibalas dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"Setelah ini kalian langsung istirahat, ya? Kau bau sekali sayang." Kekeh Ibu seusai memeluk Yuki.

Yuki hanya memajukan bibirnya sebal. "Itu karena Menma-_jichan_ membawaku ke tempat yang panas dengan udara terbuka, _Oka-chan_." Gerutunya sebal.

Ibu mendelik lagi kepada Paman Menma. Setelah diomeli sedikit oleh Ibu, Paman Menma langsung menjalankan mobilnya ke kediaman kami yang tak jauh dari lokasi rumah sakit.

"Yuki, kau membawa antiseptikmu?" tanyaku yang segera mengulurkan tangan kanan pada Yuki yang berada di kursi belakang.

"Yap," Yuki memberikan antiseptiknya padaku dan langsung kuambil banyak dan membersihkan sekitar pergelangan tanganku hingga wangi antiseptic itu tercium di dalam mobil.

"Memangnya kenapa tanganmu? Kau habis memegang benda kotor?" Tanya Paman Menma yang masih terfokus ke jalanan.

"Ya, aku memegang tangan seseorang yang membuatku kotor." Jawabku datar.

"Memangnya siapa?" paman Menma sudah tersenyum sinis padaku, sepertinya dia sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga Uchiha yang sebelumnya menumpang di mobil, _ji-chan_?"

.

.

.

Sakura mengetuk kamar rawat VIP yang besar itu dan langsung masuk bersama seorang rekannya yang berkaca mata bulat. Suasana yang tadinya hangat menjadi mendingin dengan kedatangan Sakura di sana. Tatapan dua orang yang menusuknya diabaikannya.

Yang terpenting saat ini hanyalah fokus pada sang pasien, bukan keluarga pasiennya yang sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran mereka—lebih tepatnya Sakura karena masalah pribadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan , Paman?" Tanya Sakura ramah yang mendapat decihan tak suka dari sisi kanannya.

Fugaku hanya tersenyum lembut, "Baik seperti yang kau lihat, Nak."

Sementara Sakura sedikit mengobrol dengan Fugaku, dokter lain yang mendampingi Sakura segera memeriksa _vital sign_ dan keadaan _ritme_ jantungnya. Tak lama pemeriksaan selesai dan Sakura sedikit membaca _medical records_nya, Sakura berdiskusi sebentar dan mengangguk setuju ketika hasil diskuisnya sama.

"Baiklah, Fugaku-_jisan_ kita akan memulai operasinya 15 menit lagi semntara itu perawat akan datang mengantarkan Paman ke ruang O.K." Sakura mengelus lengan Fugaku untuk memberikan kesan ketenangan.

"Dasar penjilat." Desis Mikoto yang tentu saja dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura.

"Paman, kami pamit dahulu. Sampai berjumpa di ruang O.K." kemudian dua dokter yang masih terlihat muda itu berlalu meninggalkan ruang rawat pasien.

Tak disangka sedari tadi tingkah Sakura diperhatikan oleh Itachi dan dengan sigap Itachi segera keluar ruangan Ayahnya itu untuk menghampiri Sakura.

"Sikapnya itu yang pura-pura sebagai dokter membuatku muak," Dengus Mikoto sebal. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut, "_anata_ kenapa kau mau saja dioperasi olehnya?"

Fugaku hanya diam saja tidak berkomentar, dia tidka ingin menyulut api kepada istrinya kalau terus berdebat mengenai mantan menantunya itu.

"Su-sudahlah _Oka-sama_, lebih baik kita berdoa saja semoga operasinya berjalan lancar." Sanggah Hinata dengan halus.

Mikoto mendelik tidak suka pada menantunya itu. Hah, dia sudah capek menguras emosinya hari ini. Seketika dia menyadari ada yang hilang dalam ruangan itu. Dia tidak melihat anak sulungnya yang sedari tadi berada di sisinya menghilang.

"Dimana Itachi?" tanyanya panik.

Sasuke mencari-cari di sekitar ruangan tersebut namun nihil tidak mendapati _aniki_nya di dalam kamar mandi pun tak ada. "Aku akan mencarinya di luar."

Firasat Sasuke rasanya sungguh tak enak. Ada saja yang membuatnya berdebar-debar sejak tadi sore ia menemui Sakura bersama anaknya si rambut merah. Sasuke berddecih sebal. Pasti gara-gara si Haruno itu makanya aku menjadi seperti ini, ucapnya dalam hati.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, Sasuke menemukan sosok _aniki_nya yang sedang membelakanginya. Sepertinya _aniki_nya itu sedang bersama seseorang yang terhalangi oleh tubuh besarnya. Sasuke yang penasaran segera melangkah lebih menyamping untuk melihat siapa yang berada di balik tubuh kakaknya.

Sasuke melihat jas putih itu dan rambut merah muda yang tersibak terbawa angin sore. Melebarkan kedua mata elangnya, Sasuke tidak percaya kalau _aniki_nya tengah bersama dengan Sakura—mantan isterinya yang jelas tidak akan pernah Sasuke akui.

_Aniki_nya itu tengah mengelus pipi Sakura dengan pandangan matanya yang melembut. Sakura hanya diam terpaku diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Itachi. Mengingat ingatan Sasuke, _aniki_nya itu tidak pernah berdekatan dengan Sakura. Dia baru mengenal Sakura hanya sebatas teman sekolahnya dulu dan Itachi jarang menemui rumah tangga mereka dahulu karena Itachi sudah tinggal dan mengurus anak perusahaan Uchiha di Suna 8 tahun yang lalu.

Jadi tidak mungkin bukan Itachi terlihat akrab dengan Sakura?

Apa aku tertinggal sesuatu kebenaran?

.

.

.

Lampu yang berwarna merah itu akhirnya menghitam juga. Dengan perasaan was-was keluarga Uchiha yang sedang menunggu selesainya operasi pemasangan alat pacu jantung itu terlihat menatap pintu ruang operasi terbuka.

Beberapa perawat dan dua orang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penuh penjelasan dari sang Nyonya besar Uchiha. Hingga akhirnya Sakura yang keluar dari ruangan besar itu. Sedikit enggan Mikoto sedikit mendekat pada Sakura yang bersiap acuh melewati keluarga Uchiha yang menunggu.

"Operasinya?" tanyanya langsung pada Sakura yang segera menghentikan langkahnya segera.

Sakura tersenyum canggung—dia bingung ingin bersikap bagaimana kepada orang yang tidak menyukai dirinya itu—lalu berkata, "Operasinya berjalan lancar. Sebentar lagi Fugaku-_jisan_ akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawatnya kembali hingga menunggu efek anestesinya hilang."

Mikoto bernafas lega, seketika dia sadar menunjukan sisi kelemahannya di depan Sakura—padahal sungguh Sakura tidak memandang aneh Mikoto, "Huh, sudah seharusnya bukan operasinya berjalan lancar. Sudah tugasmu tidak menghilangkan nyawa seseorang meskipun aku tahu kau pasti ingin membunuh suamiku."

Senyuman di wajah Sakura menghilang seketika tergantikan oleh wajahnya yang datar. "Kalaupun orang yang ingin kubunuh bukanlah suami anda, melainkan anda, Nyonya Mikoto." Ucap sakura sarkastik.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung tersinggung dan mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terbentur dinding yang keras. "Jaga ucapanmu, Haruno!"

Sakura memijit pundak kanannya yang begitu nyeri terbentur benda keras. Ia berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya dan menundukan mukanya dalam, "Yang seharusnya menjaga ucapan itu adalah kalian Uchiha." Desis Sakura kesal. Matanya sudah memerah menahan amarah.

"Dasar kau—" Mikoto baru saja ingin melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada sakura, namun tangannya ditahan oleh anak sulungnya.

"_Oka-sama_ sudahlah…," lirihnya. Mikoto menurunkan kembali tangannya. "Sebaiknya ibu beristirahat saja di ruangan _Tou-sama_."

Menuruti apa kata Itachi, Mikoto bersama Sasuke segera berlalu dari sana. Sebenarnya Sasuke enggan beranjak, masih ada yang mengganjal saat Sakura menatapnya dengan ekspresi marahnya. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Sakura marah, sealipun Sasuke sering menyakiti Sakura. Sakura hanya akan menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa dan kesedihannya.

Menengok ke belakang lagi-lagi Sasuke mendapati _aniki_nya begitu dekat dengan Sakura. Kali ini lebih mencengangkan bagi Sasuke karena yang ia lihat adalah…

Itachi tengah memeluk Sakura yang sedang menangis.

.

.

.

Hari sudah begitu malam ketika Itachi berniat pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sudah melihat kondisi kedua orangtuanya yang begitu kelelahan dan tertidur dengan lelap. Bersama sang adik, ia keluar dari ruang rawat VIP Ayahnya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Adik iparnya bersama keponakannya sudah lama meninggalkan rumah sakit, mengingat keponakannya yang harus sekolah keesokan harinya dan ia masih terlalu kecil untuk menunggui proses operasi. Dalam diam kakak-adik ini berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit yang sepi senyap.

"_Aniki_…," panggil Sasuke kecil. "Kenapa sampai saat ini Itachi-_nii_ belum menikah juga?" Tanya Sasuke sebenarnya ia tidak penasaran sama sekali dan pertanyaan itu sudah pernah diajukannya dulu.

Itachi hanya tertawa pelan. "Kenapa menanyakan hal itu? Kupikir kau tahu kenapa aku belum menikah juga." Jawab Itachi seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Kurasa alasannyapun bukan karena belum menemukan wanita yang cocok bukan?"

Itachi hanya meng'hm' panjang perkataan adiknya. Dulu memang alasannya begitu sebelum Sasuke menikahi Sakura. Alasan Itachi masih berstatus sendiri ini karena dia tidak berminat dengan menjalin sebuah komitmen dengan seorang wanita dan memang belum ada wanita yang cocok untuknya.

Tapi, beberapa tahun ini dia ingin sekali memiliki itu semua. Keluarga. Bukan karena ia iri dengan adiknya yang sudah menikah dua kali melainkan karena ada sosok wanita yang sangat ingin ia lindungi dan bahagaiakan dalam sebuah ikatan keluarga.

"Itu dulu, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi pelan dan sukses membuat Sasuke berpikir dengan cepat.

Dulu? Kalau begitu sekarang?

"Kalau begitu apakah sekarang Itachi-_nii_ sudah menemukan wanita yang cocok?" Sasuke menatap lekat _aniki_nya yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Sorot lampu yang terang di koridor rumah sakit membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas rona kemerahan di pipi Itachi. Ternyata jawabannya telak. Itachi sudah menemukan wanitanya. Tapi, siapa? Jangan-jangan…

"Apakah itu Sakura?"

Langkah Itachi berhenti seketika dengan gesture tubuh yang menengang. Sasuke yang mempunyai firasat aneh melirik Itachi yang berada di belakangnya. Mata elangnya yang tajam mebeliak sempurna, Itachi dengan raut damainya tersenyum penuh malu pada Sasuke.

"Kau benar, aku sudah menemukan wanitaku…,"

Jangan bilang. Jangan bilang. Jangan bilang.

"Dan wanita itu memang benar yang kau tebak…,"

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

"Dia adalah Haruno Sakura."

Dan dunia yang Sasuke sangkal mati-matian harus retak begitu Itachi menyebutkan nama yang tabu baginya. Sebuah keadaan sepertinya akan berubah. Anak sulung keluarga Uchiha yang dibanggakan oleh Ibunya itu tengah mencintai orang yang sangat dibenci oleh Ibunya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari hampir larut saat Sakura pulang ke kediamannya yang tidak cukup besar dan juga tidak cukup kecil. Di halaman rumahnya terparkir mobil yang cukup besar yaitu _Pajero Sport _putih milik sahabat kentalnya. Sasuke mengernyit tak suka saat hendak membuka kunci suara tawa anak kecil yang berbeda-beda itu terdengar begitu nyaring di tengah malam seperti ini?

Dengan wajah ditekukan dan setengah kelelahan Sakura memasuki rumahnya dan mendapati sekelompok anak-anak kecil sebanyak empat orang bersama wanita dewasa tengah tergelepar di karpet ruang keluarga.

Mereka masih asik menonton sesuatu di televisi itu dengan banyak beraneka macam makanan yang berhamburan di karpet tebal nan lembut milik Sakura.

"Astaga! Inooooooo!" Sakura berteriak cukup nyaring dan mengagetkan empat anak kecil yang sedang tertawa terbahak menghentikan tawanya.

Nara Ino sang sahabat dan satu-satunya wanita dewasa di sana hanya tersenyum canggung pada sang pemilik rumah. "Ha-halooooo!"

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa, Inooooo?" Tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi siap memakan Ino kapanpun.

Ino semakin menciut melihat api kemarahan Sakura yang berkobar. Anak-anaknya bersama dengan anak Sakura berpelukan bersama karena ketakutan. "Sa-Sakura tenang dulu, oke? Anak-anak ketakutan begitu, lho."

"Salah siapa, haaaaah?" Sakura mendelik tajam pada anak-anak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Sekarang kalian tiduuuuuuur!" gelagar Sakura menggema di rumahnya yang sepi.

Seketika anak-anak itu sudah berlarian ke lantai dua menuju kamar Akashi dan Yuki. Sakura memijit pelan pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan lelah dan marah-marah sama sekali bukan sifatnya. Apalagi tadi dia cukup keras membentak anak-anak itu. Padahal semuanya salah Ino ini.

"Tenang Sakura…," Ino mendudukan Sakura di karpet dan memberikannya segelas jus jeruk yang menjadi pendamping cemilan menonton tadi. "Maaf, ya."

Sakura menegak habis jusnya dan menghela nafas panjang, "Sudahlah, lagipula ini bukan kali pertamanya kau melakukan hal seperti ini di rumahku." Senyum Sakura lemah.

Memang keluarga Nara atau lebih tepatnya Ino selalu bermalam di rumah Sakura. Entah hanya karena iseng belaka atau memang disengaja agar kedua anak Sakura tidak merasa kesepian saat Sakura jarang berada di rumah. Biasanya Ino akan melihat anak-anak bermain kartu bersama atau menonton dvd yang mereka sewa untuk ditonton bersama seperti tadi.

Lagipula kalau anak-anak senang dan tidak kesepian, Sakura merasa sangat tertolong. Ino sudah menjadi Ibu kedua bagi Akashi dan Yuki, mereka kadang dijemput oleh Ino atau mereka lah yang bergantian akan menginap di rumah keluarga Nara.

Tak selamanya keadaan rumah Sakura benar-benar sepi. Tak selamanya juga Akashi dan Yuki tidak menikmati kasih sayang dari seorang ayah, ibu, kakek, dan nenek karena keluarga Nara akan menggantikannya meski itu memang tidaklah cukup.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Akashi dan Yuki, Ino." Sakura merentangkan tubuhnya di atas karpet dengan menyangga kepalanya dengan boneka teddy bear milik Yuki. "Tanpa keluarga kalian, pasti anak-anak akan kesepian."

Ino melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, "Sama-sama. Aku pun juga begitu, tanpa kehadiran kalian pasti anak-anak juga keluarga Nara akan kesepian."

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas bersama. Mengobrol bersama Ino membuat Sakura lupa akan waktu dan kesepiannya. Meski tubuh Sakura lelah, pasti Sakura tidak akan bosan untuk saling berbagi cerita dengan Ino hingga mereka tertidur lelap di ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

Walau dengan wajah mengantuk ke-empat bocah itu tampak bersemangat datang ke sekolah, ah, mungkin yang memang selalu terlihat mengantuk hanya Shin saja. Dia memang mewarisi sifat kantuk Ayahnya itu.

Yuki tampak terlellap tidur di pundak Akashi saat berada di dalam mobil Ino, tetapi saat sudah sampai di sekolah wajahnya menjadi segar dan senyuman bak malaikatnya menguar. Begitupula dengan Shina yang dengan ogah-ogahan sembari menyipit tetap berteriak penuh semangat. Akashi sendiri hanya kalem seperti biasanya.

Pagi ini mereka diantar oleh kedua Ibu mereka yang hebat. Akashi sudah pamit terlebih dahulu karena harus ke _dojo_ untuk menemui _sensei_nnya dengan berlari cepat. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya maklum melihat tingkah Akashi yang tetap kalem meski kepanikan melandanya.

Ino memberikan kecupan yang lama pada kedua anaknya. Shina yang tak suka dicium berontak dalam rengkuhan Ino yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan maut di kepalanya, sedang Shin menguap bosan melihat Ibunya sudah menceramahinya agar tidak tidur di kelas karena mereka kurang tidur.

Yuki memluk Ibunya erat, sudah lama ia tidak diantar oleh Ibunya ke sekolah. Sakura hanya terkekh geli karena sifat manja Yuki kambuh. Mau tak mau Sakura harus mengantarkan Yuki hingga kelasnya tidak peduli Yuki nanti akan diolok-olok seperti apa oleh temannya karena itu adalah permintaan Yuki sendiri.

"Dasar anak manja," Sakura menjawir hidung Yuki dengan gemas.

"Biaaaaaaar saja!" leletnya imut.

Saat tiba di depan kelas Yuki, Shina yang sekelas dengannya memeluk Sakura dan mengecup pipi Sakura dengana singkat, Shina sengaja melakukannya karena ia ingin menggoda Yuki. Terbukti Yuki terkena keisengan Shina, dia memeluk leher Sakura dengan erat. Sakura yang setengah berjongkok hanya tersenyum paksa dan malu diperhatikan oleh fans-fans cilik anaknya ini.

"Yuki, apa kau tidak malu sayang?" Sakura mencoba untuk emmbujuk Yuki melepaskan pelukannya yang semakin kencang.

"Tidak mau!" Yuki semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu…," lirihnya.

Sakura terpana, akhir-akhir ini dia belum melakukan waktu luang untuk kedua anaknya. Tampaknya ia harus memiliki waktu yang banyak kini. Sakura menghela nafas pendek, "Yuki sayang, hari ini sampai lusa, _Haha_ akan selalu denganmu,"

Mata Yuki berbinar cerah, hitam selaganya seperti dipenuhi bintang-bintang. "Benar? _Oka-chan_ akan berada di rumah? Menjemput kami? Menemani kami makan, bermain dan tidur?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Benar sayang. _Haha _akan menemani kalian 3 hari ini, oke?"

"Senangnya!" Yuki melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Sakura cukup lama dan tampak anak-anak perempuan di dalam kelas Yuki sedikit menjerit melihatnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum dan malu bersamaan ditatap oleh anak-anak kecil yang melihatnya dengan berbagai ekspresi aneh. Yuki dan Shina melambaikan tangannya senang dan berlalu mengobrol di kursi masing-masing.

Saat hendak berbalik, Sakura sedikit berjengit kaget melihat siapa di belakangnya yang begitu dekat. Mata keduanya saling beradu memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini dia sudah menemui si bungsu Uchiha di sini?

.

.

.

Semalaman Sasuke tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sebagaimana mestinya. Dia pun terbangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaannya tidak nyaman sejak kemarin malam—sejak ia mengetahui bahwa wanita yang diinginkan _aniki_nya adalah mantan isterinya.

Bahkan sarapan bersama dengan Hinata dan Natsu sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Melihat Ibunya semakin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, padahal Mikoto tidak melakukan apapun selain hanya sarapan bersama mereka dan segera pergi menuju rumah sakit kembali menemani sang suami.

Sebenarnya apa, sih yang menyebabkan perasaan Sasuke tidak nyaman ini? Apa karena Itachi yang menginginkan Sakura atau karena dia yang tak rela Sakura diinginkan oleh Itachi? Tch, opsion terakhir yang jelas tidak mungkin. Mana mau dia peduli dengan Sakura. Bahkan dia sangat membenci Sakura yang sok naïf itu.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Sasuke untuk mengantarkan anak semata wayangnya menuju sekolah barunya. Baru beberapa hari Natsu pindah sekolah, ia harap anaknya yang pemalu itu mempunyai teman di sekolah barunya.

Padahal fisiknya sangat menyerupai mendiang Ayahnya tapi sifatnya benar-benar mirip dengan Hinata. Syukurlah jadi tidak ada kolega-kolega Uchiha yang membicarakannya, bahkan rambut pirang Natsu sengaja dicat hitam oleh Mikoto karena tidak ada keluarga Uchiha berambut mencolok. Meski menyakitkan namun Sasuke tetap menyayangi Natsu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mobil sudah tiba di halaman sekolah dan Natsu belum beranjak dari bangkunya.

Natsu menggeleng lemah, tatapannya seperti memohon kepada Ayahnya agar mengantarkan ia menuju kelasnya. "_Tou-sama_ antar aku sampai kelas, ya?" pintanya pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya itu. "Baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja ya jagoanku!"

Natsu berjingkrak senang lalu digandengnya Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan mobilnya. Ketika ia menuju kelasnya yang berdekatan dengan duo pianis, entah kenapa pagi itu ramai sekali di sepanjang lorongnya. Natsu tak sempat melihat karena ia terlalu terfokus karena senang diantar oleh Ayahnya yang tampan.

Lain dengan Sasuke, ia melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh anak-anak kecil itu. Yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah sosok wanita yang tengah berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan anak kecil yang sangat ia kenal, begitupula dengan wanita itu.

Sasuke sempat terbengong hingga Natsu emmanggilnya dengan keras. "_Tou-sama_?" Tanya Natsu heran melihat wajah bingung sang Ayah.

"Ah, ini kelasmu jagoan?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas Natsu yang penuh dengan warna-warni. Dia melihat anak yang sedang tertidur di mejanya.

"Benar! Dan itu bangkuku!" Natsu menunjuk sebuah bangku yang berada di depan anak yang sedang tertidur. "Yang sedang tidur itu adalah temanku, namanya Nara Shin. Dia baik sekali, aku juga memiliki teman di kelas sebelah."

Natsu menujuk kerumunan anak-anak. "Mereka sangat terkenal, mungkin karena itu kelas mereka ramai?"

Sasuke tak emndengar lagi penuturan Natsu. Karena tubuh Natsu kecil jadi dia tidak bisa melihat anak-anak yang berkumpul di sana beda dengan Sasuke. Dengan jelas dia melihat Yuki tengah memeluk Sakura dengan erat lalu mengecup bibir wanita itu cukup lama.

Kenapa Yuki bisa bersama dengan Sakura? Bukankah Yuki anak dari Namikaze Menma?

"Baiklah Natsu, sekarang masuk ke kelasmu, ya? Belajar yang rajin dan tunjukan kalau anak _chichi_ pasti bisa!" Sasuke mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang dan memeluknya sebentar juga melambaikan tangan sebagai perpisahan.

Kini ditatapnya keruman yang sudah menghilang itu. Tanpa suara ia mendekati wanita itu, dan ketika berbalik matanya yang sewaena hijau cemerlang itu membulat kaget. Deru nafas keduanya bersamaan, jarak mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat namun cukup membuat keduanya saling sadar akan hembusan nafas keduanya.

"BIsakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

.

.

.

"Aneh mendapatimu di sini sarapan pagi bersamaku." Terang pria berambut dikuncir asal itu.

Pria berambut sedikit cepak berwarna kelam itu hanya menampakan cengirannya yang terlihat jahil. "Maaf, mengajakmu pagi-pagi seperti ini. Tidak biasanya, kan?"

"Justru karena tidak biasa itu membuatku kurang nyaman. Terlebih kau menjemputku di apartemen." Itachi menyerap kopi hitamnya dengan tenang.

Namikaze Menma menatap sang sulung Uchiha itu dengan datar. "Karena kupikir Sakura akan bermalam di apartemenmu makanya aku ke sana."

Itachi sedikit terbatuk saat Menma mengatakan hal naïf itu. "Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin Sakura menginap di apartemenku!" dengan gusar ia membersihkan mulutnya yang tercecer kopi hitam.

Menma menggulirkan matanya bosan. "_Yeah_, siapa yahu saja, 'kan?" kemudian ia memakan omeletnya dengan khidmat.

"Siapa tahu matamu." Gerutu Itachi malas seraya memasukan _sandwich_ isi tunanya ke dalam mulut. "Omong-omong ada apa mengajakku sarapan? Pasti kau ingin berbicara penting, kan? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu tahu."

"Ya, aku hanya ingin berdiskusi denganmu, karena kalau aku berdiskusi dengan Sakura aku pasti akan dihajar dengan kekuatan gorilanya." Dua pria itu terkekeh geli.

"Apa yang ingin kau diskusikan?"

"Mengenai rencana Sakura."

Keduanya hening seketika tak melanjutkan obrolan. Bahkan sisa makanan keduanya tak lagi dimakan kembali. Secangkir kopi hitam yang sedikit bergelombang menjadi tenang, sedang _hot chocolate_ semakin emngental karena belum terjamah sama seperti keadaan keduanya.

"Aku tahu Sakura akan memanfaatkanmu. Jujur saja aku iri, tapi aku tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh seperti dirimu." Menma memandang kegiatan pagi hari di Suna yang sudah mulai beraktifitas.

Beberapa toko yang tadinya tertutup perlahan-lahan membuka satu persatu. Dimulai dari toko bunga, toko sepatu, toko roti, _barber shop_, dan masih banyak lagi. Entah kenapa kegiatan di pagi hari ini sangat disukai oleh Menma.

"Aku tahu," Itachi tersenyum lirih memandang Menma. Menma begitu mencintai Sakura tapi perasaannya tak bisa dibalas oleh Sakura. Lain dengan dirinya, Itachi mampu melangkah jauh karena Itachi berhubungan dengan masa lalu Sakura dan ada alasan lain emngapa Itachi lebih diunggulkan, karena Sakura menganggap bayang Sasuke melekat pada dirinya. Ironi memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Ah, pagi-pagi sudah _mellow_, aku tidak suka," dengus Menma, ia mengetuk-ketukan garpunya pada makanannya. "Oh, sebenarnya aku punya rencana lain. Aku ingin menghancurkan adikmu."

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya isteri adikmu begitu menyukaiku, eh?"

"Menyukaimu?"

"Hu'um. Dia menatapku seperti menatap orang yang dicintanya. Aku tahu kalian semua menganggapku seperti Naruto. Memangnya aku sebegitu miripnya, ya dengannya?" Menma menopang dagunya yang runcing dengan berpangku sebelah tangan kirinya. Mata biru langitnya menatap bosan.

"Yah, sedikit. Aku tahu kau bukan Naruto tapi kau itu seperti percampuran antara Naruto dan adikku." Menyesap tandas kopi hitamnya, Itachi mengikuti arah pandang Menma. Seperti asyik sekali menikmati kegiatan pagi ini yang jarang dilakukan olehnya.

"Karena aku mirip dengan yang namanya Naruto itu…," Menma tak melanjutkan lagi ucapannya hingga bunyi denting bel café berdenting ia melanjutkan lagi. "Aku akan merebut Hinata dari Sasuke. Agar Sasuke mendapatkan kamarnya, dia harus sadar Hinata tidak mencintai Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sakura sungguh tidak nyaman. Sudah 6 tahun berlalu sejak itu dan dia masih tidak merasa nyaman jika berada terlalu dekat dengan mantan suaminya itu. Perasaan mencekam selalu menghantuinya apalagi sedari tadi di mobil Sasuke, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak memulai suatu obrolan.

Sakura mendesah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Bosan sudah bersama dengan manusia yang seperti patung dan tidak jelas ini. Sakura yakin kalau nanti Sasuke akan mengatainya dengan kata-kata kasar bin sarkastik makanya lebih baik dia menyiapkan dirinya agar tidak sakit hati. Tapi, rasanya mustahil, sejak dulu si bungsu Uchiha itu selalu berhasil membuatnya sakit hati.

Kini mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran 24 jam, hari masih pagi dan masih sedikit orang yang menikmati sarapan di restoran 24 jam ini. Sesekali Sakura melirik Sasuke yang diam tak bereaksi kemudian tanpa respon dia akan mendesah malas.

Hingga pesanan mereka berdua yang sama sekali tidak mereka sentuh sedari tadi menjadi dingin. Akhirnya Sakura mengangkat gelas kertas tersebut menuju bibirnya dan menyesap kopi yang menghangat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" akhirnya lolos sudah pertanyaan yang menghantui pikiran Sakura. Ia menaruh gelas kertasnya dan perlahan membuka bungkusan burgernya.

Sasuke masih diam menatap pesanannya tak bernafsu. Ia masih sibuk menata mana dulu pertanyaan yang sebaiknya ia ajukan terlebih dahulu. Menghela nafas pendek akhirnya bibir tipisnya terbuka, "Apa hubunganmu dengan anak yang bernama Yuki?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

Sakura sedikit menengang. Ternyata Sasuke melihat ia sedang mengantar Yuki, bisa-bisa ia langsung ketahuan sebelum memulai peperangan.

"Ah, anak itu adalah anak sahabatku. Kebetulan dia menitipkannya untuk diantar bersama kami. Aku juga mengantar Akashi bersama anak kembar Ino." Jawab Sakura dengan nada setenang mungkin tapi dadanya sudah berdebar kencang sekali dan tangannya sedikit berkeringat.

Sasuke melirik mantan isterinya untuk melihat kebenaran namun nihil tidak didapatkan gejala-gejala berbohong. Sakura begitu tenang dimatanya yang tengah menyantap burgernya.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Apa kau mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu saja?" ia mengusap lelehan saus yang berada di ujung bibir kecilnya. "Oh, kau yang dulu pernah—hampir—menabrak Yuki, 'kan? Temanku bercerita heboh waktu itu, untunglah anak kesayangannya itu tidak apa-apa."

"Temanmu itu Ibu dari Yuki?"

"Ya."

Tak ada lagi perbincangan berarti. Sasuke menyesap kopinya dan tak berminat untuk memakan burgernya dan melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya yang menikmati sarapan tidak sehatnya.

Sakura yang kini dilihatnya sedikit berbeda dengan yang dahulu. Rambutnya memang panjang tergerai dengan indah. Dia mengenakan baju hangat hinga kerah lehernya menutupi leher jenjangnya. Rambutnya diikat asal, meninggalkan sisa-sisa anak rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan namun seksi.

Sasuke sedikit berdebar melihat Sakura begitu cantik pagi ini. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memperhatikan sang mantan bahkan mereka makan berduaan seperti ini pun rasanya jarang sekali dan hanya singkat.

Mata hijau beningnya begitu damai menikmati keadaan di luar sana. Matahari yang sudah menghangat menyinari sebagian tubuh Sakura yang semakin emmbuatnya terlihat cantik. Tanpa sadar wajah Sasuke sedikit merona dan ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Kenapa ia bisa terpesona pada mantan isterinya itu? Tsk, tsk, tsk, sial.

"Apa tidak masalah kau pergi keluar bersama dengan suami orang? Bagaimana tanggapan suamimu itu?" Tanya Sasuke sarkastik menutupi tingkah bodohnya tadi.

Sakura melirik tajam, bibirnya tersenyum miring, "Kurasa yang perlu dicemaskan adalah kau. Apakah isterimu baik-baik saja kau sarapan bersama dengan wanita lain?" dengusnya sebal. "Aku tidak memiliki suami."

Sasuke tercengang mendengarnya. "Tidak memiliki suami?" gumamnya dalam hati. "Apa maksudmu? Lalu bagaimana Akashi itu? Dia anakmu bukan?"

"Ya, anakku dengan darah Uchiha."

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan omongan Sakura. "Jangan bermimpi. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhmu, jalang."

Sakura sempat naik darah ketika Sasuke menyebutnya jalang namun bisa ia kendalikan dengan mudah. "Aku tidak bilang kalau Akashi itu adalah anakku dan kau."

"Jangan bilang—"

"Akashi adalah anakku dengan Itachi-_nii_."

Dan sukses kebenaran itu membuat Sasuke syok. Permainan takdir apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakoni di dalam kehidupannya. Kenapa bisa Itachi mempunyai anak dengan Sakura? Kapan? Kapan? Kenapa masalah ini begitu rumit?

Dan Sasuke membanting burgernya ke lantai bersama dengan kopinya ke lantai.

"Jangan sembarangan kau bicara!"

"Aku tidak sembarangan berbicara, Uchiha-_san_. Aku tidak hanya mencintaimu saja dulu!"

.

.

.

**TSUDZUKU**


	7. Chapter 7

Awalnya hanyalah sebuah kuncup.

Kuncup indah yang nantinya akan memekarkan sesosok bunga yang indah. Namun siapa sangka, meski kuncup itu indah tetapi mekarnya sang kuncup tak indah.

Sesuatu yang indah tak selamanya berakhir indah juga.

Ada hal yang disembunyikan dibalik kuncupnya bunga.

Hingga saat bunga itu mekar, barulah kau menyadari apa yang sebenarnya didalam kuncup itu.

Kuncup yang menyembunyikan suatu kebenaran.

.

**BUKAN KISAH KITA**

**.**

**.**

**Kurousa Hime**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**H. Sakura, U. Sasuke, U. Itachi, Menma, H. Hinata, OC**

**And Many More**

**.**

**Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance, Family**

**Rate T-M**

**Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Tema Pasaran, Nama yang di **_**bold**_** menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut, Mencoba untuk lebih baik**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh tinggi itu lunglai. Membaringkan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja melemas di sofa sudut ruangan kerja di Uchiha, Corp. Matanya yang biasa tajam bak pemangsa kini nanar dan kosong. Wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi kini terlihat kekcewaan.

Entah mengapa wajahnya seperti itu. Kadang keras, kadang penuh penyesalan, kadang penuh tanda tanya. _Hell_, apa yang membuat perasaannya menjadi terombang-ambing begini?

Hanya karena kata-kata mantan isterinya itu hidupnya serasa berputar. Dia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain perkataan yang mengganjal itu.

"_Akashi adalah anakku dengan Itachi-_nii_."_

"_Akashi adalah anakku dengan Itachi-_nii_."_

"_Akashi adalah anakku dengan Itachi-_nii_."_

"_Akashi adalah anakku dengan Itachi-_nii_."_

"_Akashi adalah anakku dengan Itachi-_nii_."_

Kata-kata itu terus saja berputar bak kaset kusut. Menjengkelkan.

Meski menutup mata dan telinganya, otak dan hatinya serasa tidak rela untuk menerima kenyataan itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini semua tidak mungkin!" geraman tertahan keluar dari mulutnya yang sering terlontar kejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Benar. Itu semua jelas tidak mungkin. Pasti si jalang itu berbohong padaku. Pasti dia sengaja berkata seperti itu hanya untuk menghancurkan keluargaku. Dia adalah perusuh dalam kehidupanku. Entah sejak dari sekolah maupun kini, dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap menyebalkan.

Hah, mana mungkin dia memiliki anak dengan Itachi-_nii_? Dasar! Berbohong pun ada kalanya harus pintar, jalang! Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Itachi-_nii_ sekalipun, selain saat kita―aku benci mengakui ini―menikah dulu.

Kau dan Itachi-_nii_ hanya pernah bertemu sekali, benar? Lagipula Akashi, anak itu tidak mungkin lahir saat si jalang bercerai denganku, bukan? Usia anak itu tidak mungkin 5 sampai 6 tahun. Pasti dia lebih dari itu. Tapi, apa benar dia adalah anak Itachi-_nii_?

Rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala, mata hijaunya yang teduh mirip dengan Sakura. Anak itu sama sekali tidak memiliki kesamaan seperti Itachi kecuali sikapnya yang sangat sopan itu.

Tidak, tidak, tidak!

Padahal si jalang itu yang berkata padaku, selamanya dia akan mencintaiku terus, 'kan? Dia tidak pernah jauh-jauh dariku! Dia adalah penguntit setiaku! Dia tidak pernah―

Tunggu.

Aku merubah posisi tubuhku dari berbaring menjadi duduk menyandar di sofa. Kupejamkan kedua mata erat-erat. Rasanya ada yang terlewatkan begitu saja. Benar... Sakura pernah tidak berada di sisiku selama dua tahun.

Kami berbeda universitas dan kota. Saat itu Sakura kuliah di Suna dan kembali lagi ke Konoha untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia pindah dari Suna ke Konoha. Tapi, desas-desus saat―waktu itu kuacuhkan―itu beredar bersamaan dengan kepindahan Sakura adalah...

Sakura dikabarkan dikeluarkan dari kampusnya di Suna karena dia melahirkan.

Banyak sekali saat itu desas-desusnya. Sakura hamil. Sakura menggugurkan kandungannya. Sakura ditinggal pergi oleh pacarnya hingga dia mau membunuh dirinya sendiri dan masih banyak lagi. Semua itu kutulikn karena aku tidak begitu memperdulikan si jalang itu.

Setelah itu Sakura mendektaiku kembali, kemudian perencanaan Hinata menikah dengan Naruto setelah lulus dan disusul olehku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat tentang si jalang itu. Semua tentangnya terasa tidak penting bagiku.

Dan mengapa sekarang aku merasa... kecewa?

Hah, yang benar saja. Aku bukannya merasa kecewa. Ya, aku memang kecewa karena Itachi-_nii_ mempunyai anak dengan si jalang itu. Dasar sialan. Si jalang itu sekarang apa maunya dia?

Sekarang semuanya terasa masuk akal. Itachi-_nii_ menunda menikah dulu bukan karena tidak mau berkomitmen melainkan karena dia memiliki seorang anak dari hasil hubungan haramnya dengan si jalang. Dan kini mereka mau menikah begitu?

Jangan harap! Kau pikir keluarga Uchiha cocok untukmu jalang? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi isteri kakakku!

.

.

"Kemana dokter sialan itu?" tanya seorang wanita berumur saat seorang perawat datang sendirian memasuki ruangan rawat suaminya.

Fugaku yang masih lemas berada di atas kasur hanya mendelik tak suka dengan ucapan isterinya. Sama halnya dengan perawat itu yang sedikit tersinggung.

"Maksud Nyonya?" tanya balik perawat itu dengan sedikit ragu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dokter dengan rambut abnormal itu?" jawab Mikoto dengan ketus. Kakinya ia silangkan dengan anggun.

Perawat dengan _nametag_ Fuka itu menggenggam erat papan berisi _medical record_ Uchiha Fugaku dengan gemetar. "Maksu anda Haruno-_sensei_?" Mikto hanya acuh.

Fuka sang perawat yang sudah lama bekerja di Rumah Sakit itu, sedikit tidak bisa menahan emosinya apabila menyangkut masalah dokter yang dikatai 'sialan' oleh keluarga pasien. Terutama Sakura. Bagi Fuka―yang sudah lebih tua umurnya dari Sakura itu―Sakura adalah seorang Ibu muda yang gigih mendidik kedua anaknya. Meski dulu sering digonjang-ganjingkan tapi Sakura tetaplah berdiri dengan kokoh.

Karena hal itulah Sakura disegani oleh perawat lainnya dan juga dokter-dokter di Rumah Sakit, selain cerdas dan mendapat julukan sebagai dokter termuda yang berbakat dan punya potensi tinggi, Sakura patut dibanggakan bukannya dikatai.

"Maaf, tapi dokter penanggung jawab suami anda bukanlah Haruno-_sensei_ melainkan Yakushi-_sensei_, Nyonya. Maka dari itu harap anda tidak salah untuk menemui atau mengatai dokter-dokter kami." Jelas Fuka dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Hah, kalau dia bukan dokter penanggung jawab suami saya kenapa dia ketua dalam tim operasinya? Kalian membohongi saya!"

"Bukan masalah dibohongi atau tidak. Haruno-_sensei_ menjadi kepala tim karena Yakushi-_sensei_ dan Jiraiya-_sensei_ mempercayainya. Lagipula seorang dokter yang hebat seperti Haruno-_sensei_ itu memang pantas bila mendapat posisi seperti itu dalam kasus ini. Kuharap Nyonya mengerti." Fuka baru saja akan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan VIP yang baginya penuh sesak ini tapi langkahnya seolah terikat.

"Nyonya, Yakushi-_sensei_ akan melakukan _visit_ setelah ia selesai dari ruangan lainnya dan Haruno-_sensei_ tidak bisa datang hari ini karena ia mengambil cuti untuk menemani anaknya."

Mata Mikoto sempat membeliak namun dijaganya kembali memperlihatkan _image_ seorang Uchiha. "Heh, dia punya anak? Pasti anaknya sama memuakannya dengan dia."

Dan Fuka seera meninggalkan ruangan itu agar tidak terbakar emosinya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Uchiha Sasuke sudah berjanji pada anak kesayangannya itu untuk mengajaknya berenang seusai sekolah. Uchiha Natsu langsung melompat-lompat riang kala mendapati Ayahnya sudah menunggunya di depan sekolah. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah cukup lama menunggu, niatnya agar dia menemui Yuki untuk menanyakan beberapa perihal.

Sayang, ternyata kelas Natsu yang lebih dahulu bubar sehingga mau tak mau Sasuke segera melesat pergi menuju kolam renang yang dijanjikan olehnya itu.

Tak lama setelah mobil sedan Sasuke pergi, mobil besar lainnya datang berisikan dua sosok Ibu-Ibu yang menunggui anaknya pulang sekolah, mereka masih di dalam mobil itu menunggui si mobil sedan lenyap di tikungan.

"Dia benar-benar penasaran sekali, ya?" ucap manis si pengemudi. Menaruh dagu lancipnya pada kemudi dan melirik sekilas rupa sahabatnya yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya itu.

"Sangat. Sifatnya itulah yang dulu membuatku menyukainya dan menurun paada Yuki. Ternyata Ayah-Anak sama saja." Meski terdengar nadanya lembut tapi raut wajah wanita berambut merah muda itu menegang. Hatinya merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak luar biasa.

Nara Ino hanya menghela nafas bosan. "Itu adalah masa lalu, Sakura. Sudahlah, kau sudah lebih dulu menabur genderang," Ino menekan layar ponsel _touch screen_nya dengan lincah untuk mengubungi sang suami, "maka kita nikmati saja bagaimana permainan ini akan mengalir."

Senyuman sinin nun licik tercipta di lekungan manisnya beroleskan lipstik _peach_. "Tentu saja, Yuki dan Akashi juga pasti menikmatinya."

.

.

.

"Hei, cantik! Kalian lama sekali mengganti bajunya?" rayuan dari dua orang dengan berbeda suara dan pelafalan yang bersamaan itu membuat enam tubuh meriding seketika.

Keenam tubuh itu enggan untuk melihat siapa yang merayu dengan nada begitu menjijikan itu, meski begitu mereka menoleh pada sumber suara itu dan mendapati dua orang yang bertelanjang dada hanya mengenakan celana pendek untuk renang sedang bergaya layaknya anak muda penggoda. Atau bagi imajinasi liar empat bocah laki-laki itu, sosok-sosok paman yang berada di depan mereka ini seperti makhluk homo.

"Hentikan gaya kalian yang menjijikan itu!" telunjuk ramping milik Sakura terangkat pada dua pria dewasa yang memakai _sunglasses_ bak model itu.

Seorang pria di sebelah kedua pria narsis itu menguap bosan dan melajutkan aksi baringnya di payung besar dekat kolam renang utama.

"Shi-ka-ma-ruuuuuuuu!" geram wanita berambut pirang berbikini seksi menghampiri pria yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya. "Sudah kubilang kau kemari seorang diri bukannya mengajak pria mesum dan bodoh itu ke sini!" teriakan Ino mampu membuat Shikamaru mendecih malas.

"Tsk, berhenti berteriak, Ino. Merepotkaan saja," hanya kuapan yang tercipta semakin membuat isterinya itu mendidih.

Sakura sempat _sweatdrop_ melihat keharmonisan rumah tangga sahabatnya itu. Mereka berdua memang kadang bisa terlihat tidak cocok tapi hal itulah justru yang membuat keduanya saling mencintai begitu dalam.

"Kami kemari karena ingin menjernihkan pikiran, Sakura," pria berabut hitam cepak itu merangkul hangat bahu Sakura. "Ah, kenapa kau memakai baju?"

Namikaze Menma menggapai ujung baju Sakura dan bersiap akan membuka baju Sakura kalau saja pria lainnya tidak menghentikan aksi mesumnya itu. Menma melekukan bibirnya ke bawah, kesal.

"Menma, Sakura itu sama sekali tidak seksi makanya dia tidak mau membuka bajunya. Lihat!" Uchiha Itachi, pria dengan rambut panjang dikuncir kuda itu menunjuk beberapa kerumunan gadis-gadis berbikini seksi. "Mereka lebih indah untuk dilihat ketimbang milik Sakura."

Keempat bocah yang menyaksikan tiga orang dewasa itu segera menyingkir membuat suatu barisan terbuka dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya rapat di depan dada sembari merunduk mengucapkan, "Semoga paman-paman baik-baik saja dalam perlindunganNya. Amin."

Dan teriakan penuh kesakitan terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi air yang naik ke atas permukaan. Ternyata Sakura menendan mereka hingga ke kolam arus.

"Dasar mesuuuuuuuuuum!"

.

.

.

Kolam renang _indoor_ terbesar di negara Hi ada di Suna. Kolam renang dengan berbagai macam permainan air dibuat semenarik mungkin untuk mendatangkan wisatawan luar maupun lokal. Dengan lokasi yang cukup jauh memang membuat beberapa orang banyak datang ke mari saat liburan besar saja. Meski begitu pada hari biasa pun masih tetap ramai dikunjungi oleh warga Suna.

Denggan luas yang tak terkira dan berbagai macam kolam membuat anak-anak betah berlama-lama di sini. Termasuk salah satunya adalah keluarga Haruno dan Nara yang sering mengunjungi tempat renang ini jika senggang.

Dan bagi yang baru saja melihat keindahan dan menariknya kolam renang Suna ini maka tidak akan ingin cepat-cepat untuk segera pulang, salah satunya adalah keluarga Uchiha. Meski yang datang hanyalah sepasang Ayah-Anak―dikarenakan Hinata tidak bisa ikut karena mengurus Mikoto dan Fugaku―tak membuat keduanya surut dari kegembiraan.

Bagi Natsu yang baru pertama kalinya datang ke kolam berenang terbesar ini membuatnya sangat gembira. Dengan langkah riang ia berlari-lari kecil di pinggiran kolam renang. Banyak beberapa bangunan yang dibuat seperti pondok untuk beristirahat.

Ada juga stand-stand makanan yang berada di timur dari kolam renang utama. Saking luasnya arena ini, Sasuke semakin memperketat penjagaannya dan ia tidak ingin Natsu terpisah darinya, maka dari itu ia mengenggam erat lengan kecil anaknya.

Siapa sangka di kolam seluas ini dia akan bertemu kakak dan juga mantan isterinya? Apa dunia begitu sempit, eh?

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akan pemanasan sebelum berenang. Pemanasan penting dilakukan aar kalian tidak kram saat berenang. Nah, ikuti paman, ya!" seru Menma bersemangat.

Tawa-tawa kecil menghiasi saat melihat gerakan lucu Menma untuk pemanasan. Akashi yang malas hanya diam mematung. Sedang Shina dan Yuki mengikuti gerakan absurd Menma dengan riang, berbeda dengan Shin yang menguap bosan sama seperti Ayahnya.

"Ayo kita berenang!" seru Menma bersema\ngat diikuti teriakan lantang bocah-bocah.

Sebelum mereka terjun ke kolam arus, tangan Sakura memeluk Yuki dari belakang dan membisikan, "Maaf, sayang," ucapnya lirih.

Yuki memerhatikan Ibunya dengan bingung, "Ada apa, _Oka-chan_?"

"Ibu tidak bisa menemanimu bermain. Dia ada di sini," Yuki memandang tidak suka namun karena melihat Ibunya berekspresi sedih, Yuki melunakannya. "Maaf. Ibu akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu."

Wajah Yuki seketika berbinar. "Benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ijinkan aku dan Akashi-_nii_ tidur bersama _Oka-chan_ malam ini, _ne_?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah, "Baiklaaaaaaaah~ Tapi, jangan mengompol di kasur Ibu, ya?" Sakura menjawir hidung kecil Yuki.

"Hu'uh _Oka-chaaaaan_!" rajuk Yuki. "Aku sudah besar dan tidak mungkin masih mengompol, tahu!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Ibu percaya," tawa Sakura kian mengencang embuat Yuki mencubit kedua pipi Ibunya gemas. "Nah, sekarang Yuki haruus dekat-dekat dengan Paman Menma, ya? Jangan sampai terpisah darinya, ok?"

.

.

.

"Hoo, rupanya Uchiha bersaudara ada di sini juga rupanya?"

Sasuke langsung menoleh saat nama Uchiha terdengar. Dilihatnya Menma―sosok yang tidak disukainya itu―tengah menggandeng lengan Yuki sama seperti dirnya. Menma melepas kacamata hitamnya dan berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke; sekedar formalitas belaka.

"Ternyata kau juga sedang liburan, ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Menma. Ia melepaskan genggaman Natsu agar ia bisa leluasa berbicara dengan Yuki yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Yap, untuk menghilangkan kepenatan." Jawabnya ala kadarnya.

Mengacuhkan oomongan Menma, pandangan Sasuke menyapu di sekitar Menma dan Yuki. Tapi, sosok yang dicarinya nihil tak ada. Sebenarnya apa yang dicari si bungsu ini, eh?

"Ada apa?" tanya Menma berpura-pura untuk penasaran. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang dicari oleh Sasuke tapi sengaja menjaga rautnya agar tetap tak berekspresi.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Sasuke sedikit canggung karena sempat ketahuan mencuri-curi pandang. "Apa Ibu Yuki datang juga?" Sungguh Sasuke penasaran sekali kenapa Yuki yang sangat identik dengan dirinya ini apakah ada hubungannya dengan gen dari Ibunya? Siapa tahu Yuki adalah salah seorang Uchiha.

Menma dan Yuki tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan naif Sasuke itu. "Ah, Ibu tidak bisa datang karena Ia sibuk di Rumah Sakit, benar 'kan?" kata Yuki sembri menyentil pelan lengan Menma.

"Yah, benar. Dia sibuk sekali sepertinya," Menma ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mengatakannya karena memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, karena saat itu Ia melihat Sakura―Ibu dari Yuki ini tengah sibuk menyusun posisi bersama Itachi dikejauhan.

"Tapi, aku datang ke sini tidak hanya sendirian saja, kok! Ada Akashi-_kun_, Shin-_kun_, Shina-_kun_. Umm... Shikamaru-_jichan_, Ino-_bachan_, dan juga... Sakura-_bachan_!"

Sukses seruan Yuki membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak. Sepertinya memang benar kalau Yuki dan Sakura hanyalah saling kenal saja. Mungkin kejadian tadi pagi hanyalah karena keisengan bocah itu saja untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari teman-temannya. Kata Natsu, Yuki adalah siswa populer bukan?

"_Ara_, masih ada seorang lagi Yuki-_chan_!" Menma mengedip geli pada kedua bocah yang melihatnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ah, benar!" Yuki mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Itu adalah kebiasaanya, kemudian ia menunjuk salah seeorang dari kerumunan yang berada di kolam arus. "Ada Itachi-_jichan_!"

Sontak Sasuke langsung melihat ke arah mana telunjuk kecil Yuki menunjuk. Dilihatnya seorang pria tinggi dari belakang dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir kecil tengah memeluk anak laki-laki berambut merah agar turun ke air. Di sebelah pria itu ada seorang wanita berambut merah tengah tertawa riang.

Dilihat bagaimanapun itu seperti sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Ada Ayah yang menemani anaknya bermain dan Ibu yang mengawasi mereka sesekali bila anaknya merengek maka akan mencubit lengan kekar suaminya.

Mata Sasuke rasanya sangat panas. Berharap dengan memelototi punggung orang itu, dia akan melihatnya dan sama terkejutnya dengannya. Tapi, rasanya kepala Sasuke juga seperti ingin meledak. Langkah cepat diambilnya segera menuju keluarga kecil itu, tak memedulikan panggilan kecil anaknya yang ditinggal.

"ITACHI-_NII_!"

Sasuke membalikan dengan kasar bahu pria itu sehingga wajah tampan khas Uchiha itu terbelalak.

"SASUKE?!" keterkejutan masih menyentil diantara Uchiha bersaudara itu. Saling pandang dengan penuh rasa curiga dan was-was dilemparkan.

"Aku butuh penjelasan!" tudingnya cepat.

Akashi yang tadi berada di belakang Itachhi segera merapat pada sang Ibu, berpura-pura untuk ketakutan diantara ketegangan saudara itu. Jemari lentik Sakura terjatuh di punggung Itachi, menyadarkan sang suami pura-puranya itu agar tenang.

Sasuke merasa tidak suka dengan aksi sok dari Sakura. "Kau bersama dengan si ja―"

"Jangan kau sebut kata kotor itu Sasuke!" hardik Itachi cepat membuat Sasuke tersentak ke belakang. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia dibentak oleh kakak kandungnya, dan ini semua karena Sakura. "Dia punya nama. Sakura tolong bawa Akashi pergi dulu, biar aku yang memberi penjelasan padanya."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Kita harus memberitahunya berdua." Tegasnya.

"Tch!" decihan terdengar. Sasuke sungguh tak suka dengan kedua orang di depannya ini. "Aku tidak butuh penjelasan! Kalian semua memuakan! Kau bermain kotor dengan mantan isteriku itu, hah?! Menjijikan!"

Segera saja Sasuke pergi meninggalkan arena kolam renang itu. Disambarnya cepat lengan kecil Natsu yang kebingungan dan meronta kesakitan karena Ayahnya begitu cepat berjalan keluar dari kolam renang terbesar itu.

Yuki yang sedari tadi menyaksikannya hanya tersenyum puas. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali, bocah?" Yuki mengangguk singkat.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak senang kalau melihat raut wajahnya dia yang begitu cemburuan?" tawa Yuki membahana bersamaan dengan akashi yang terkikik geli.

"Rasakan, Paman~"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita pulang?" cicit Natsu dengan wajah murung saat Ayahnya mengendarai mobilnya sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, membuat bocah cilik itu ketakutan.

"Maaf, Natsu. _Otou-sama_ lelah sekali, lain kali saja kita ke sana bersama dengan yang lainnya." Jawab Sasuke kaku. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin nadanya terdengar begitu datar dan dingin tapi apa daya? _Mood_nya rusak sudah karena mereka.

"Bersama itu... Apa Itachi-_jisama_ juga akan ikut?" Sasuke rau untuk mengatakan iya, dan akhirnya memilih untuk emngangguk saja. "Dan... Apa Itachi-_jisama_ akan mengajak mereka?"

Beruntung saat pertanyaan polos Natsu selesai, Sasuke mengerem mobilnya tidak cepat karena kebetulan sedang lampu merah dan dia harus menunggu 180 detik.

Sasuke menatap anaknya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dia tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban seperti pa pada anaknya itu. "Aku tidak tahu," akhirnya hanya jawaban itu saja yang terlontar.

"Umm, padahal mereka kelihatannya baik. Kenapa mereka tidak menjadi keluarga Uchiha saja? Andai Akashi-_kun_ mau menjadi kakak sepupuku pasti aku akan senang sekali!" Sasuke mematung, mata berwarna biru langit itu berbinar jenaka dan penuh harap, kemudian semburat merah muda tercipta di kedua pipi gembulnya, "Dan... Dan Sakura-_basan_ juga cantik, kupikir dia cocok menjadi isteri Itachi-_jisama_. Benar bukan, _Otou-sama_?"

Sungguh kalau bisa Sasuke akan berteriak kencang pada natsu dan mengatakan sumpah serapah kalau dia sama sekali tidak emnyetujui apa yang diomongkan oleh Natsu. Bahkan kalau bisa Sasuke kan mengatakannya dengan jelas kalau dia tidak sudi dengan kehadiran dua orang itu di rumah Uchiha

Tidak akan pernah! Sampai kapanpun Sasuke tidak rela Sakura akan menjadi kakak iparnya! Sakura tidak pantas untuk kakaknya itu. Pasti Itachi sedang dimanfaatkan oleh sakura untuk membalaskan dendamnya! Aku sangat tidak rela apalagi kalau Itachi nanti akan sering bermesraan di depannya. Mengumbar kemesraan yang sangat menjijikan baginya, bahkan kalau Sakura akan tidur seranjang dengan Itachi pun ia tak rela!

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sasuke tidak rela ini?

Karena Sakura memuakan?

Karena Itachi adalah kakak yang sempurna maka dia tidak ingin Sakura yang sangat dibencinya itu menikah dengannya?

Atau karena Sasuke takut kalau kenyataannya Sakura dan Itachi memang saling mencintai dan mereka selama ini sering tidur satu ranjang?

Sialan! Bahkan sasuke sendiri tidak ingat bagaimana dulu ia pernah mencicipi Sakura! Yang terlintas dibenaknya saat itu adalah, Sasuke tak rela kalau Sakura akan dijamah oleh kakaknya. Sakura 'kan sejak dulu sampai sekarang adalah miliknya benar?

Kenapa dia jadi berpikiran kalau Sakura tidak boleh menjadi milik kakaknya?

"Sialan!" geraman tertahan itu akhirnya menutup pembicaraan Ayah-Anak itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan kehadiran kakaknya di ruang makan Uchiha. Itachi selama ini tinggal di apartemennya yang 8 tahun ia tempati. Bahkan saat keluarganya pindah seentara ke Suna ini, Itachi tetap enggan tinggal di Uchiha Mansion.

Mengacuhkan sosok kakaknya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, keduanya melahap sarapan dengan tenang namun tegang. Hinata dan natsu yang tak menyadarinya tetap berfokus pada sarapannya. Kebetulan hari ini Mikoto masih tinggal di Rumah Sakit.

Seusai sarapan yang menyisakan keduanya, Itachilah yang membuka percakapannya terlebih dahulu. "Aku akan menjelaskan kepada kalian semua nanti."

Sasuke masih tak acuh. Ia menegak habs kopi hitamnya, kemudian hendak berlalu apabila sebuah suara menginterupsinya kembali.

"Tapi, tolong jangan beritahu _Oka-sama_ dan _Otou-sama_, hingga mereka keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Aku akan menjelaskan semua yang ingin kau ketahui dan rahasia yang kusembunyikan selama di sini. Aku tahu kau pasti menganggap kami jijik, tapi Sasuke," ada jeda sejenak, "Aku dan Sakura tidak akan saling mencintai kalau Akashi tidak lahir diantara kami."

Jadi maksudmu selama sakura emnikah denganku dulu itu hanya... terpaksa?

Tak tahan lagi Sasuke membanting gelas kaca yang berada di dekatnya itu melesat menuju Itachi. "Aku membencimu."

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, sepertinya Sasuke masih bungkam tak berniat memberi tahu perihal Itachi dan Sakura. Pikirannya terlalu banyak berpusat sehingga dia menyibukan dirinya dengan bekerja keras. Sasuke banyak pergi keluar kota dan jarang berada di rumah atau sekedar berkunjung menjenguk Ayahnya.

Dia sudah muak dengan permainan konyol ini. Dia tidak mau memikirkan Sakura lebih banyak lai, karena semakin dipikirkannya hanya akan semakin membuat Sasuke akan selalu ingat dengan Sakura dan akan sangat membenci Sakura lebih dari ini.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan adiknya, Iatchi juga sibuk ke sana-ke mari entah melakukan apa. Terkadang Itachi sulit untuk dihubungi oleh Sakura maupun teman seperminumannya, yaitu Menma. Meski Menma sangat memanfatkan hilangnya Itachi dengan berdekatan dengan Sakura juga dengan aksinya yang lain.

Akashi juga tidak mau ketinggalan tentu saja. Dia sudah berjanji pada Fugaku akan mengunjunginya sesekali diantara waktu senggangnya. Kadang Akashi menuntun Fugaku emnuju kamar mandi atau sering tertawa bersama karena mengobrol tentang hal-hal bela diri.

Yang mengejutkan mungkin adalah Akashi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam mirip dengan Yuki. Akashi mencat rambutnya mati-matian sehingga tidak bisa kembali menjadi warna rambutnya yang merah menyala dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Setidaknya untuk membuat keluarga Uchiha percaya bahwa dia juga salah seorang Uchiha perlu usaha yang keras bukan?

Lain halnya dengan Hinata. Sang Ibu rumah tangga dan isteri dari si bungsu Uchiha itu sepertinya tengah melakukan hal yang sedikit mencurigakan.

Biasanya ia akan berada di rumah pada saatt sore hari, tapi kali ini Hinata sering berpergian keluar rumah meski hanya sekedar satu atau tiga jam sekalian menjemput Natsu yang mulai berlatih alat musik di tempat les yang serupa dengan Yuki dan Shina.

Sebenarnya yang akan ditilik di sini adalah Uchiha Hinata ini, mengapa Nyonya muda ini begitu mencurigakan?

.

.

.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Sosok pria muda itu duduk di depan seorang wanita yang tengah memandangnya lekat itu. Sebenarnya pria itu risih tapi apa boleh buat jika ini dilakukannya hanya untuk membantu orang yang dicintainya.

Uchiha Hinata menggeleng pelan sehingga rambut panjangnya yang sehalus sutra itu bergoyang ringan. "A-aku juga baru sampai,"

Namikaze Menma mendengus kesal. "Baru sampai tapi tehnya sudah hampir setengah begitu?" batinnya, ia memerhatikan gelas teh bening yang tengah digenggam oleh Hinata.

Selama menunggu Menma memesan pesanannya, Hinata selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Entah mengapa Hinata begitu asyik memerhatikan menma, bagai ia sedang melihat sosok Naruto di dalam diri pria muda itu.

Naruto mantan―dia bukan mantan, Hinata masih bersikeras bahwa Naruto masihlah suaminya. Naruto yang ceria memang tidak ditemukannya pada Menma, tapi senyumannya sangat mirip dengan Naruto dan itu membuat Hinata tak bisa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Apa wajahku sebegitu menariknya, ya?" gurau Menma dengan tawa yang sumbang.

Gelagapan, Hinata dengan wajah yang berseu menunduk cepat. "Ti-tidak! Hanya saja wajahmu itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Kata-katamu selalu saja sama tiap kali aku menanyakannya padamu," Menma mengaduk _hot chocolate_nya yang baru saja tiba. "Padahal kau sudah bersuami, tapi tidak bisa melupakan Naruto, eh?"

Kata-kata Menma membuat Hinata sesak. Hinata tahu itu salah tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau perasaan cintanya pada Naruto itu adalah cinta mati? Bagaimana lagi kalau Sasuke sebagai suaminya itu sama sekali tidak ia cintai?

"Bu-bukannya begitu...," Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Merasa terintimidasi ketika tatapan tajam yang sama milik Naruto itu menusuknya.

"Jangan-jangan kau memanfaatkan Uchiha, ya?"

"Itu tidak benar!" seketika pandangan mereka bersibobrok tapi Hinata segera menundukan kepalanya kembali. "Aku tidak memanfaatkan,Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hanya... hanya... membutuhkan ia untuk... menopang hidupku..."

Menma memerhatikannya. Dia sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan apapun yang diucapkan wanita ini di depannya. Meski Hinata cantik dan jujur saja, mungkin Hinata adalah tipe wanita idamannya tetap saja Menma tidak merasa tertarik atau berdebar kepadanya.

Menma muak melihat tokoh yang lemah seperti itu. Hinata terlalu seperti orang yang ingin dikasihani, padahal ia mampu untuk berdiri sendiri tpi ia sama sekali tidak percaya pada dirinya itu.

"Membutuhkan? Jadi selama ini kau tidak mencintainya? Sungguh kejam sekali kau." Sindirnya.

Hinata menatap Menma dengan nanar. Dia mengakui betul kalau dirinya memang kejam. Tapi, kenapa ia baru dikatainya sekarang? Kenapa ia tidak dikatai kejam oleh Sakura dulu? Sehingga ia tidak akan merebut Sasuke dari sisi Sakura dan dengan begitu dia akan bunuh diri bersama dengan Natsu.

"A-aku... memang kejam. Tapi, itu semua ku lakukan agar anakku bertahan hidup, kau tahu." Ucapan Hinata sedikit bergetar, tapi dia harus berpura-pura kuat. Katanya dia wanita kejam bukan? Kalau begitu Hinata akan berpura-pura menjadi wanita yang kejam.

"Kau lakukan untuk anakmu, eh? Dan kau menghancurkan rumah tangga orang."

"Tidak benar! Lagi pula Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pernah mencintai sakura-_san_! Dia hanya mencintaiku! Ya, dia mencintaiku! Maka dari itu aku tak peduli kalau sakura-_san_ terluka untuk membuat Sasuke-_kun_ menjadi Ayah anakku!"

Tanpa sadar Hinata sudah berteriak kencang membuat bisik-bisik pengunjung mengenainya. Tersadar kalau dia sudah berteriak dan melakukan keributan di dalam cafe, Hinata segera menunduk minta maaf pada pelanggan cafe di sana.

"Maaf... aku su-sudah berteriak padamu...," lirih Hinata, Menma masih mengacuhkannya.

Sebenarnya Menma bingung ingin membicarakan apa dengan Hinata kali ini. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membakar emsi Hinata, tapi mendengar penuturan Hinata tadi, Menma sudah yakin dengan keputusannya sendiri.

Dengan dirinya itu, dia akan membbuat Hinata berpaling padanya. Membuat Hinata dan sasuke hancur bersamaan. Karena mereka berdua telah menyakiti cintanya di masa lalu. Menma akan membalaskan dendam Sakura seorang diri.

.

.

.

Sore di akhir pekan ini rasanya begitu sitimewa bagi Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Pasalnya Fugaku sudah diijinkan keluar dari Rumah Sakit setelah menjalankan beberapa prosedur ringan untuk memperbaiki kondisi aat pacu jantung yang ditanam.

Besok pagi dia akan segera keluar, etapa bahagianya ia karena tidak akan berbaring lagi di ranjang Rumah sakit ini. Tapi, di satu sisi dia juga tidak rela kalau harus meninggalkan si penjenguk ciliknya itu tidak lagi menemaninya di waktu sore hari seperti hari ini.

Sikap Akashi yang santun membuatnya terpesona sejak pandangan pertama. Meski rambut merah menyalanya itu langka, ternyata itu hanyalah hasil keisengan sang Ibunya agar Akashi tampak menyolok, begitulah yang dituturkan Akashi.

Tapi, penampilan Akashi yang berambut hitam itu membuatnya sangat terkejut dan semakin menyakinkan Fugaku si sosok pria tua itu berpendirian bahwa Akashi bagai jelmaan Itachi―anak sulung mereka di masa lau.

Dan tampaknya Mikoto pun senang dengan kehadiran bocah itu. Mikoto begitu sering banyak tertawa dan bercengkrama dibanding dengan Naatsu. Melihat begitu banyak perubahan pada isterinya itu, Fugaku jadi terkenang dengan masa-masa Mikoto yang polos dan penuh dengan enerjik itu.

Sore ini adalah kali terakhir Akashi berkunjung ke ruang rawat Fugaku. Meski katanya dia akan merasa kehilangan sosok kakek yang diinginkan Akashi, Akashi berusaha agar tidak bersedih dan menambah kesedihan Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Apa, _Obaa-chan_ sudah merapihkan pakaian _Ojii-chan_?" pertanyaan riang di ruang rawat itu terdengar mengasyikan.

Mikoto yang tadinya sedang merapihkan baju-baju suaminya itu mengangkat salah satu baju untuk menandakan kalau ia sedang merapihkannya untuk emnjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Kalau begitu aku bantu, ya?" Akashi segera megambur menuju Mikotoo dan Fugaku hanya tersenyum senang.

Akashi sedang memiliah-milah baju yang akan dipakai Fugaku untuk keluar dari sini besok. Meski terdengar perdebatan kecil antara warna apa yang cocok dengan Fugaku hingga suara berat menginterupsi keduanya.

"Ayah selalu cocok dengan warna biru tua karena ia akan kelihatan gagah."

Akashi menengok dengan perlahan. Tak percaya dengan apa yang terdengar dari panca inderanya. Segera melesatlah ia kala sosok pria muda itu sedikit berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"Kenapa _Otou-chan_ ada di sini?" bisik Itachi yang sebenarnay tidak bisa dikatakan seperti berbisik tapi berteriak.

Uchiha Itachi terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi atau yang lebih bagusnya _acting_ dari Akashi begitu sempurna. Mengecup pipi Akashi singkat seraya menggedongnya Itachi berkata, "untuk mencarimu. Ibumu sangat cemas tahu!" dia menjawir hidungny gemas.

Fugaku dan Mikoto slaing berpandnagan dengan heran. Dia tidak pernah melihat Itachi mampu bermanis-manis pada anak kecil. Itachi bukanlah tipe penyuka anak kecil sama seperti adiknya.

Tapi, melihat keanehan ini membuat semakin banyak timbul pertanyaan dipikiran keduanya. Terlebih tadi Akashi―anak yang baru dikenal mereka dan juga pastinya baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Itachi ini di depan mereka memanggilnya dengan sebuatan 'Ayah'?

Baru saja Mikoto akan bersuara, sebuah pintu terdengar terbuka dan memunculkan sosok dokter dengan rambut merah muda yang menempel bersama peluk keringat. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan saat melihat Akashi berada digendongan Itachi, dokter itu mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah Akashi, aku menemukanmu." Desahnya lega.

Akashi segera turun dan berlari memeluk leher Ibunya yang berjinjit. Diusapnya pelan peluh Ibunya dengan lengan bajunya yang panjang. Seperti ada dua kubu yang berada dalam ruangan itu, yang satu hangat seperti potertan dalam sebuah keluarga yang satunya lagi seperti kebingungan dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Sekilas Sakura dan Itachi saling pandang dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau dan Akashi bisa berada di sini? Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?" tanya Sakura dengan volume yang kecil.

"Tenang saja, kalau ketahuan kita akan meberitahunya saja." Balas Itachi kalem.

"Itachi!" desis Sakura tak setuju. "Aku tidak ingin ketahuan kalau―"

"Ketahuan kalau apa?" sebuah suara berat memberhentikan obrolan keduanya. Ada aura tak mengenakan datang dari Mikoto yang menatap Haruno Sakura tajam.

Fugaku yang tadi bertanya masih diam menunggu jawaban dari keduanya. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa hubungan kalian? Bisa beritahu kepada kami?" kali ini suara Mikoto yang begitu mengintimidasi membuat nyali sakura ciut yang tadinya mantap.

Ia takut mendengar ungkapan-ungkapan kasar yang nantinya akan didengar oleh Akashi. Akashi tidak baik untuk berada dalam situasi yang rumit seperti ini.

Memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan tangan kanannya dan merapatkan pelukan, bibir tipis Itachi jatuh tepat di atas kepala Akashi.

"_Otou-sama_, _Okaa-sama_, perkenalkan ini adalah anakku Akashi dan juga Ibunya, Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

**T B C**

.

.

.

Maaf sekali untuk keterlambatan mengupdate fanfic ini dan maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu bertele-tele dan membosankan. Tapi, untuk chapter selanjutnya aku tidak akan membuatnya seperti itu lagi.

Oh, mengenai rencana semula yang tadinya Yuki yang akan diperebutkan akan kuganti sementara dengan Akashi. Setelah itu mungkin akan Yuki yang nantinya akan dipertahankan oleh Sasuke sendiri.

Maaf sekali lagi belum bisa membalas satu-persatu review kalian. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang membacanya. Terima kasih sekali aku sampai terharu melihat review kalian.

Dan untk update selanjutnya mungkin akan lebih lama lagi karena aku udah sibuk buat skripsi dan ujian akhir. Maaf sekali lagi


	8. Chapter 8

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi mulus anak sulung keluarga Uchiha itu.

Uchiha Itachi dengan pasrah menerima tamparan yang berasal dari ibu kandungnya sendiri. Baru kali ini dia merasakan tamparan ibunya, juga tatapan tak enak yang baru diketahuinya selama hidup di dunia ini.

Bekas tangan masih tercetak jelas menimbulkan ruam kemerahan. Wanita yang lebih muda di ruangan itu sedikit memekik kecil melihat Itachi yang meringis kesakitan setelah ditampar oleh ibunya.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha yang masih duduk terbaring di kasur perawat membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang istrinya lakukan terhadap putra sulung kebanggaannya itu. Terakhir sosok anak kecil meringkuk ketakutan dibalik tubuh besar ibunya—Haruno Sakura.

"Jaga ucapanmu Itachi!" murkanya. Suara yang biasanya selalu ia jaga anggun sedemikian rupa kini menggelegar dalam ruangan itu. "Jangan sembarangan kau mengakui anak dari wanita kotor itu sebagai anakmu!"

Itachi masih terdiam mendengar dengan baik setiap perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir ibunya. Sebelah tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura yang mulai bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak asal berbicara, _Kaa-sama_." Kilah Itachi tegas.

Uchiha Mikoto semakin murka. "Dasar tidak tahu malu! Kau wanita kotor sialan yang berani-beraninya menghancurkan kedua anakku! Kau tidak pantas mengakui anak itu sebagai anak Itachi! Kau pasti sudah merencanakan akal busuk ini sejak dulu, kan? Dasar wanita murahan!"

Sakura sudah bersiap hendak dilayangkan sebuah tamparan yang akan mengenainya nanti. Tapi, tak kunjung datang, Sakura melihat lagi-lagi Itachilah yang terkena. Dia menjadi tameng bagi Sakura.

Mikoto terkejut bukan main dengan aksi heroic anak sulungnya. Tamparannya kali ini mengenai pipi Itachi jauh lebih berat karena ada luka goresan yang berasal dari kuku Mikoto yang menggoresnya.

"_Kaa-sama_ boleh menamparku berkali-kali. Boleh mencaci makiku sepuas _Kaa-sama_. Tapi, tolong jangan lagi _Kaa-sama_ menghinanya. Jangan pernah _Kaa-sama_ menyakitinya dengan ucapan atau fisik karena Sakura—dia wanita yang kucintai." Pernyataan tegas dari Itachi memukau sang kepala keluarga.

Mikoto menjerit tertahan. Mengeluarkan segala kata kotor kepada anaknya dan mengusir mereka untuk segera keluar dari ruangan. Fugaku yang melihat isterinya histeris menghampirinya. Memeluknya dengan hangat, mengusap punggungnya dan berkata. "Tenanglah. Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kita belum tahu kebenarannya. Kau harus mempercayai Itachi."

"Ta-tapi, dia… Dengan wanita itu…" sesenggukan Mikoto balas menjawabnya.

"Seharusnya kau bahagia. Jujur saja aku bahagia, kalau memang benar Akashi adalah anak dari Itachi. Bagaimanapun dia adalah darah Uchiha."

Sontak kedua mata Mikoto membelalak lebar. Oniksnya yang kelam menjadi berbinar. Mulutnya terbuka, bergetar untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Benar, anak itu haruslah memiliki darah Uchiha."

"Akashi… Uchiha…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BUKAN KISAH KITA**

.

.

**Kurousa Hime**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**H. Sakura, U. Sasuke, U. Itachi, H. Hinata, N. Menma, OC**

**And Many more**

**.**

**Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Romance. Family**

**Rate T-M**

**Alternative Character. Typo(s). Tema Pasaran. Nama yang di **_**bold**_** menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut. Mencoba untuk lebih baik.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**Uchiha Itachi**

Rasanya menyakitkan.

Bekas tamparan _Oka-sama_ benar-benar membuat pipiku berdenyut-denyut bagai lingkaran riak air. Baru kali ini aku ditampar olehnya, bahkan _Oka-sama_ mencubitku pun bisa kuhitung dengan jari. _Oka-sama_ adalah wanita yang menjaga kelakuannya.

Dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya hilang kendali. Dia menjerit. Berkata kotor. Mencaci. Bahkan memukulku.

Apa Sakura sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya dulu?

Itu semua menyakitkan.

Sakura membawaku menuju ruang kerjanya. Akashi—si bocah dengan sandiwara sempurna itu tadi terlihat ketakutan dan segera dibawa pulang oleh salah satu pesuruh Sakura. Sepertinya Akashi tak terbiasa dengan situasi seperti tadi, karena dia—Sakura dan Haruno Yuki mendidiknya dalam keluarga yang bahagia dan aman.

Ku hempaskan bokongku pada kasur rawat. Menjulurkan kakiku dan membuka beberapa kancing yang membuatku gerah. Sakura tengah mempersiapkan peralatan kecil obatnya. Untuk membersihkan lukaku akibat tamparan juga cakaran _Oka-sama_.

Sakura kembali membawa sebuah wadah kecil berisikan air jernih. Kapas yang lebut nan dingin yang dijepit oleh pinset itu mendarat di pipi yang nyeri. Meringis kesakitan seperti anak kecil membuat Sakura sedikit khawatir.

Dengan posisi saling berhadapan dan Sakura yang tengah fokus merawat lukaku, aku dapat mengamati wajah cantiknya sepuasnya. Sesekali alis merah muda tipisnya akan bertautan dan spontan Sakura selalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Manis sekali.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah seperti itu," ucap Sakura seusai mengobati lukaku dengan sentuhan terakhir sebuah plaster besar bersemayam di pipi kanan. "Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu, Itachi-_nii_."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk dimanfaatkan olehmu." Ujarku lirih.

Kedua mata Sakura yang indah itu melirik ke bawah dan tampak sayu penuh kesedihan. Aku menangkupkan kedua tangan di bingkai wajahnya.

"Itachi-_nii_…," desahnya pendek. "Aku tidak mau menghancurkan hubungan keluarga di antara kalian. Yang kuinginkan adalah anak-anakku mendapat nama kalian, kalian mengakuinya, dan kalian tidak lagi mengganggu hidupku…"

"Aku tidak bisa tidak mengganggu hidupmu, Sakura." Kucondongkan kepalaku mendekat di perempatan lehernya. Menggesekan hidung mancung ini di permukaan kulit leher Sakura dengan nikmat. "Aku ingin aku menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu. Lupakan Sasuke, lupakan Gaara—"

"Aku tidak bisa!" Sakura sontak mendorong tubuhku menjauh. Ia bersidekap seperti memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak ingin melupakan Gaara. Bagiku Gaara adalah segalanya yang telah melupakan Sasuke dalam hatiku tapi—"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke bukan?" kena. Tepat mengenainya.

Sakura memandangku dengan tatapan horror. Bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat hingga memutih. Sakura menahan air matanya untuk tak terjatuh. Dia sungguh manis.

"Aku hanya mencoba melupakan Sasuke, tapi-tapi Yuki selalu mengingatkanku akan siapa Sasuke itu sebenarnya bagi hidupku! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, Itachi!"

Kurengkuh tubuh gemetarnya dalam dekapanku. Dengan erat berharap Sakura dapat mengerti dengan perasaanku yang amat besar padanya. "Sakura, kau tidak melukaiku. Sama sekali tidak. Aku ingin kau juga mulai mencoba mencintaiku. Cintai aku. Tidak apa meski kau anggap aku sebagai bayang Sasuke. Asalkan aku bisa di sisimu. Bersama dengan kebahagianmu."

Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi. Ia menjerit namun teredam oleh dadaku.

Hatiku sakit. Hatiku sakit, Sakura.

Mengapa kau tidak bisa memahami rasa cintaku padamu?

Mengapa kau tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke yang telah menyakitimu?

Seberapa banyakpun kau mengeluarkan air mata, kuharap suatu saat nanti akulah yang akan menghapuskan air mata itu untukmu. Biarlah tangisanmu itu sebagai perwakilan aku yang tidak bisa menangis, karena menangisi kepedihan cintaku…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok bayangan mengendap-endap. Kepala kecilnya menoleh kanan dan kiri, awas dengan segala sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa ketahuan. Berjalan layaknya kangguru namun tidak melompat, ia teruskan menuju misinya.

Misinya kali ini adalah menggapai sebuah lemari dari oak tak jauh dari ruang keluarga. Menuju sebuah rak yang rendah dimana terdapat beberapa deret buku-buku yang telah diberi nama sebelumnya. Setelah aman sampai di lemari tersebut ia bernafas lega.

Baru saja tangannya menjulur pada sebuah buku berwarna biru pucat, sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat bocah itu terlonjak kaget.

"Aduh! Kukira siapa," bocah itu mengelus dadanya lega. "Aka-_nii_ benar-benar mengagetkanku." Cerucutnya kesal.

Seorang bocah lainnya dengan rambut berwarna kehitaman legam hanya tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah adiknya yang terlihat konyol. Karena tak suka ditertawakan, Haruno Yuki—anak dengan darah Uchiha asli itu—segera mencubit kedua pipi kakaknya itu.

"Auh! Hahit hahu—sakit tahu!" Akashi balas melakukan hal yang serupa seperti adiknya.

Karena keduanya sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah siapa dulu yang melepaskan cubitan mautnya itu, Sakura yang mendengar keributan—saat itu ia sedang memotong-motong buah mangga—segera melerai kedua hagoan kecilnya.

"Hei, kalian sudahlah." Akhirnya keduanya saling melepaskan cubitan mautnya. Dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, wajah sedikit dinaikan—angkuh, dan senyuman yang terlihat menyeramkan, ia berkata, "Cepat minta maaf sekarang." Meski kedengarannya lembut namun terasa aura intimidasi dari sang nyonya rumah.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih keduanya bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling menatap—oniks kelam yang berkilat tajam dengan _jade_ indah jenaka berborbrokan. "_Kaa-chan_ kali ini sangat menyeramkan." Lanjutnya dengan suara berbisik.

Tawa mereka lepas begitu saja, Sakura awalnya berpura-pura sebal namun terhenyuh juga ingin tertawa bersama dengan anak-anaknya. Kemudian ia kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan aksi memotong buah mangganya yang tertunda.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau ambil?" Tanya Akashi penasaran.

Yuki menunjuk salah satu buku tebal dan lebar berwarna biru pudar. "Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku rindu padanya." Jawab Yuki dengan wajah sedih.

Akashi mengambil buku itu yang ternyata sebuah album. Digenggamnya tangan Yuki menuju sofa berwarna krim lembut di ruang televisi. "Kita akan membukanya bersama _Kaa-chan_. Aku yakin, dia juga pasti merindukannya."

Yuki mengangguk senang, tak sabar akhirnya dia berteriak memanggil Sakura agar cepat bergabung bersama mereka. Terburu-buru, Sakura meletakan sepiring penuh buah mangga yang sudah dipotongnya. Duduk di tengah pangeran-pangeran kecilnya selanjutnya mengelus kepala keduanya dengan sayang.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Yuki menyodorkan album foto itu di hadapan Sakura. Kedua bola mata _emerald_nya sedikit melebar kemudia menyipit kembali—berbinar-binar menatap alabum foto yang sudah lama tidak ia sentuh.

"Aku kangen dia," aku Yuki. Mata oniksnya menujuk salah seorang pria dalam foto. "Aku kangen Papa Gaara."

"Aku juga." Timpal Akashi. Dia mengelus foto lainnya dimana pria berambut merah menyala itu tengah memeluk bayi baru lahir.

Sakura terharu. Kedua anaknya masih mengingat Sabaku no Gaara—ayah kandung dari Akashi. Bahkan meski sosok Gaara mulai sirna atau bahkan sebenarnya Yuki sama sekali tidak mengingat kehangatan pelukan Gaara—ketika itu ia baru lahir jadi wajar saja dia belum merasakannya tapi mungkin karena tiap waktu Sakura selalu mengingatkan kedua anaknya tentang siapa Gaara.

Bagi Sakura, Gaara adalah segalanya baik dulu maupun sekarang. Gaara adalah sosok yang sangat diidamkan Sakura untuk bersanding dengan dirinya. Untuk berada di sisinya. Untuk selalu menyokongnya baik di saat susah maupun senang.

Tapi, kenapa _Kami-sama_ terlalu kejam untuk emngambil sebuah kebahagiaan baginya? Sakura menghapus air matanya sebelum terjatuh. Ia tidak ingin kedua anaknya cemas karenanya.

"Aku juga merindukannya. Gaara, kami mencitaimu." Lirih Sakura mengelus bagian foto lain.

Di dalam album itu banyak foto-foto Gaara dan Sakura, juga bersama Akashi dan Yuki. Namun, foto Gaara bersama Yuki yang baru lahir hanya ada beberapa lembar saja. Tapi, hal tersebut sudah membuat Yuki senang. Yuki yang masih bayi itu menggenggam jemari besar Gaara. Yuki yang menangis dan Gaara yang kebingungan. Foto Gaara bersama Akashi yang penasaran dengan wajah Yuki yang sedang terlelap.

Juga foto yang sangat membuat Sakura yakin, mereka adalah sebuah keluarga yang sangat bahagia saat itu. Gaara yang merangkul pundak Sakura dengan erat dimana Sakura tengah menggendong Yuki juga Akashi yang menunjuk kamera dengan wajah senang.

Sungguh Sakura selalu ingin menangis jika melihat foto itu.

"Kami mencintaimu, Papa Gaara!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tahu dia akhir-akhir ini sibuk.

Mengerut keningnya yang terasa berdenyut juga matanya yang terasa perih. Dia terlalu lama menatap selingkuhannya—layar monitor laptop kesayangannya. Karena bisnis kali ini berada di Konoha jadi ia kembali ke asalanya di sana. Menetap selama seminggu tanpa didampingin isteri dan anaknya sungguh membuatnya cemas.

Belum lagi ada hal-hal yang benar-benar ingin sekali dilupakan olehnya. Kakaknya dan juga mantan isterinya. Entah bagaimana nasibnya masalah itu, jika Sasuke mengingatnya yang ada hanya sakit kepala saja yang menyerangnya.

Dan hari ini akhirnya semua bisnis Sasuke di Konoha sudah kelar. Hanya saja ia enggan sekali untuk menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Suna. Kapan ia akan kembali lagi ke Konoha? Apa akan selamanya keluarganya menetap di sana? Sial.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi dia harus segera berangkat menuju Suna siang ini belum lagi tiba-tiba saja semalam Ibunya menghubunginya dengan sedikit histeris untuk menyuruhnya cepat-cepat pulang. Ada masalah apa di Suna?

Menghembuskan nafas panjang mentap awan kelabu di kejauhan membuatnya semakin merasa tidak nyaman untuk kembali ke Suna.

Hanya dalam waktu 45 menit, Sasuke sudah tiba di Suna menggunakan pesawat. Awalnya cuaca tidak terlalu buruk saat pesawatnya mendarat dan saat Sasuke hendak keluar menuju jemputannya di parkiran bahkan angin kencang dan hujan deras sudah bergemuruh menjadi satu.

Apa ini badai?

"Sial." Batinnya kesal. "Kalau begini terpaksa aku harus di sini menunggu badai reda." Mencari tempat duduk untuk beristirahat di sebelah gadis-gadis muda yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan antusias.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin berada diantara gadis-gadis bahkan wanita-wanita yang menggosipinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau hanya di sanalah bangku kosong yang bisa ia duduki? Hah, merepotkan sekali.

Sesekali dapat ia dengar kikikan menjijikan dari sebelah kanannya. Menggosipi dirinya yang dibilang masih muda, sudah menikah belum, apa dia artis, dan lain-lain. Meski sudah terbiasa dibicarakan oleh wanita-wanita, telinga Sasuke bmasih saja belum begitu bebal untuk mendengarnya.

Menyibukkan diri dengan _gadget_ yang dibawanya, Sasuke tak sengaja curi dengar dari arah sebelah kirinya. Gadis-gadis mungkin seperti mahasiswi yang cantik itu tengah bermuram durja. Temannya yang berada di sebelah gadis itu juga sepertinya sedang berusaha menghibur dirinya.

Sasuke sebenarnya sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan gadis itu tapi, ada ucapan yang membuatnya berpikir dalam.

"Kenapa sih kau peduli dengan dia?" Tanya teman di sebelahnya dengan nada kesal.

Gadis di sebelah Sasuke itu sedikit merajuk menahan tangis. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku menyukainya, sangat malah. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak peduli padanya?"

"Iya, sih kau sangat menyukainya tapi dia? Dia sendiri? Kau tahu, meski kau peduli dengannya belum tentu dia juga akan peduli padamu. Cinta sepihak seperti itu sudahlah sudahi saja."

Seketika telinga Sasuke berasa berdengung. "Meski kau peduli padanya belum tentu dia juga akan peduli padamu." Entah kenapa hanya kata-kata itu saja yang terulang berulang kali dalam benaknya.

Dia menatap ponselnya, melihat isi _inbox_nya. Tapi yang ingin dilihatnya di sana sama sekali tidak ada. Pesan baru yang dinantikannya tidak ada sama sekali. Bahkan jika melihat _history_nya hanyalah dia saja yang melakukan percakapan lebih dulu kepada isterinya.

Ya, isteri yang sangat dicintainya itu. Hyuuga—yang telah berganti nama menjadi Uchiha sejak 6 tahun lalu itu—HInata masih saja enggan menghubunginya lebih dulu. Hinata bahkan tak menanyakan kapan dia akan pulang ke Konoha, bagaimana keadaannya di Konoha, HInata hanya mengabarkan keadaan anak mereka saja—tapi sebenarnya itu bukanlah anak kandungnya.

Bahkan Hinata tak menghubunginya kalau dia sedang terjebak di dalam bandara karena badai. Dengan gusar ia mengusap wajah tampannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Apa ini karma? Apa ini artinya ia masih belum bisa dicintai oleh Hinata? Selama 6 tahun ini lalu apa hubungan mereka? Hinata memang enggan untuk dicumbu bahkan Sasuke selalu berada setengah permainan jika bersama Hinata. Hinata selalu menolaknya mencapai kenikmatan. Sasuke tentu gusar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak ingin melukai wanita yang dicintainya itu.

Omong-omong, ia jadi teringat masa lalu juga. Mantan isterinya—Haruno Sakura adalah teman semsa sekolahnya. Sasuke tahu Sakura sudah menyukainya sejak lama, Sakura selalu mencari perhatiannya. Entah memberikannya bento, membawakan handuk dan air minum seusai kegiatan klubnya, bahkan bekerja kelompok saja Sakura selalu berada bersamanya.

Bergidik ngeri jika Sasuke menilik masa lalunya. Bahkan sampai menikah Sakura selalu seperti itu. Dia jelas sangat perhatian dan peduli padanya tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Sasuke tidak peduli pada Sakura bahkan dia tidak menganggap Sakura ada.

Apa ini karma karena itu? Jadi semua karena wanita itu? Wanita itu yang sudah membuat Sasuke merasakan karmanya. Dasar sialan.

Wanita itu memang pembuat masalah dalam hidupnya. Mengacaukan segala pikiran dan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca di luar sama buruknya dengan keadaan di dalam. Ruang keluarga yang besar dan hening itu sama sekali tidak membuat suasana menjadi menyenangkan. Ada hujan badai juga yang terjadi antara anak dan ibu dari keluarga Uchiha itu.

Itachi meski dengan wajah santai dan menyeruput tehnya dengan nikmat, di dalam otaknya yang jenius itu sudah tersusun beberapa scenario yang bisa memenangkannya jika beradu dengan Ibunya. Sakura merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sebelumnya dia sudah merasakannya saat hendak menikah dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke saat itu sangatlah cuek dan berbeda dengan Itachi yang selalu mengelus punggung tangannya dengan hangat. Akashi yang memang pada dasarnya tenang dan acuh tak acuh segera diungsikan bersama dengan Hinata dan Natsu—Itachi berdalih tidak ingin membuat psikis Akashi terganggu hanya karena masalah keluarga mereka.

Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga yang baik, menatap penuh arti pada Sakura. Dia sangat menyukai mantan menantunya itu, selain cerdas Sakura juga adalah sosok Ibu yang baik. Memang Hinata juga tak kalah hebatnya dengan Sakura tapi entah kenapa Fugaku kurang sreg dengan putri sulung Hyuuga itu.

"Ehem," Fugaku berdehem rendah mencoba membuat masing-masing kepala dalam ruangan itu segera tersdar dari pikiran masing-masing. "Sakura senang melihatmu bersama kami—Mikoto mencibir, kau saja—lagi. Sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu berkumpul hanya saja dengan anakku yang lain." Kemudian ia terkekeh geli.

Sakura meski canggung ikut tertawa. "Terima kasih, Fugaku-_jisan_ masih mau menerimaku. Aku senang sekali, sungguh."

Itachi berbisik pada Sakura. Mikoto yang melihatnya kesal. Dilihat bagaimanapun hubungan Itachi dan Sakura memang intim, seperti pasangan suami isteri lainnya. Sakura tersenyum kemudian mencubit perut Itachi.

"Kalian kelihatannya bahagia sekali, ya?" sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah sindiran halus.

"Tentu, maaf kami kelihatannya lebih mesra dibanding kaliah," ayah-anak uchiha itu tertawa puas. Itu banyolan aneh, pikir Sakura.

Sakura mengamati ke sekeliling kediaman Uchiha yang masih saja besar tak jauh dari kediaman asli mereka di Konoha. Bernafas lega Sakura karena tidak melihat tanda-tanda Sasuke ada di sini. Itachi memang memberitahunya perihal Sasuke yang akan pulang hari ini dari Konoha, tapi ia bersyukur dengan hujan badai di luar sana sehingga menahan Sasuke untuk tidak segera sampai di kediaman Uchiha.

Di lain ruangan, Hinata memerhatikan sosok mini dari kakak iparnya itu. Akashi memang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Itachi, tapi rambut hitamnya—katanya itulah memang warna rambut Akashi, padahal Hinata sangat menyukai rambut Akashi yang berwarna merah lembut itu—membuat Akashi sedikit mirip dengan Itachi. Pembawaannya yang tenang juga menjadi ciri khas Itachi.

Merasa sedikit risih karena diperhatikan wanita di hadapannya ini, Akashi berhenti bermain dengan _gadget_nya dan menatap Hinta dengan wajah lugunya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan mata _jade_nya yang lugu.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa." Gagap Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menanyakan perihal berita itu, apa benar Akashi anak dari kakak iparnya? "Akashi…"

Akashi hanya menggumam pelan karena ia masih terfokus pada permainannya melawan Natsu. Wajah senang Natsu membuat hati ibu muda itu turut senang, pasalnya Natsu jarang-jarang ceria seperti itu selain dengan Sasuke.

"Mungkin ini pertanyaan sulit, tapi—"

"Hinata-_basan_ meragukanku sebagai anak _Oyou-chan?_" Hinata menegang, anak ini bisa memahami maksud pertanyaannya. Padahal dia masih kecil tapi pikirannya sudah merebak seperti ini. Apa Akashi memang jenius sama seperti Itachi? Jawabannya, ya. "_Ba-san_ tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Aku memang anak _Otou-chan_."

Dengan senyuman simpul seperti Itachi, Akashi berusaha menyakinkan wanita ini. Hinata sedikit terpana. Seharusnya dia tidak seperti itu pada Akashi. Akashi hanyalah anak kecil jadi seharusnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Lagipula ini bukan masalahnya, kan? Yang penting Natsu masih bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Yang terpenting, Haruno Sakura bukan mengandung anak Sasuke.

Sebenarnya hanya itu yang sedari tadi mengusikknya. Hinata hanya takut kalau Akashi bukan anak Itachi melainkan anak Sasuke. Dia hanya takut posisi Natsu tergeser dari kasih sayang Mikoto. Kalau memang bukan seperti dugaannya, dia patut bernafas lega bukan?

Dimana Hinata dapat bernafas lega, maka Sakura tidak dapat.

Dia masih tidak nyaman dengan rencana Itachi. Meski Itachi bilang untuk mempercayainya tapi hati kecil Sakura selalu menolaknya. Itachi sudah sangat membantu Sakura, ia enggan untuk mengorbankan Itachi lebih jauh lagi tapi, nyatanya perasaan cinta Itachi pada Sakura dapat menghapuskannya.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan sebenarnya semua masalahnya?" Fugaku kembali mengambil alih, Mikoto sepertinya enggan untuk berbicara lagi.

Mengambil nafas panjang Itachi berucap, "_Otou-sama, Okaa-sama_ ingat dengan kejadian saat aku masih kuliah saat aku tidak mengabari kalian selama setahun?" Fugaku dan Mikoto saling berpandnagan lalu mengangguk bersamaan. "Sebenarnya… Saat itulah aku menghamili Sakura."

Seperti tersengat petir, rasanya Mikoto ingin berteriak. Jadi putranya menghamili Sakura? Putranya yang ia didik dengan ketat sedemikian rupa itu?

"Sakura adalah adik kelasku, meskipun kami berbeda fakultas. Aku mengenal Sakura dari acara _goukon_. Awalnya kami hanya berhubungan sebatas _senpai-kouhai_, tapi imanku lemah. Suatu malam aku diajak minum-minum bersama dengan teman-teman dan kebetulan Sakura ada di sana datang menyelamatkan kami yang seperti menimbulkan keributan. Meski setengah mabuk, aku—"

"Tenanglah," Sakura berpura-pura sedih mendengar cerita Itachi. Padahal itu semua karangan bebas, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya, mungkin saja Itachi pernah mengalaminya tapi dalam sudut pandang orang lain.

"Aku mengajak—tidak, aku memaksa Sakura. Kami melakukannya, dan ternyata setelah tiga bulan Sakura datang padaku, dia bilang dia mengandung anakku. Ya, Akashi baru beruba embrio dalam perut Sakura. Satu sisi aku senang tapi di sisi lain aku merasa kecewa karena teringat kalian. Makanya saat masa-masa itu aku tidak berani untuk menghubungi kalian."

Mikoto mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangannya. Dia tidak percaya ternyata selama ini Itachi membohonginya. Memang waktu dulu Mikoto dan Fugaku merasa cemas karena anaknya seperti hilang ditelan oleh bumi. Namun, beberapa surat singkat datang ke rumahnya, mengambarkan kalau Itachi baik-baik saja dan dia hanya fokus pada proyeknya di kampus. Hanya itu saja.

"Semakin lama, kandungan Sakura semakin membesar. Aku tahu, Sakura pasti berat menerimanya. Sakura masih datang ke kampus, tapi sebelum usia kandungan Sakura menanjak minggu ke-28, Sakura dikeluarkan. Sambil menunggu Sakura melahirkan, aku berusaha agar Sakura hidup kecukupan karena di sana ada anakku. Kalian ingat aku meminta uang lebih bukan? Uang itu kugunakan untuk menyewa apartemen dan menghidupi kami berdua.

Dua minggu setelah Sakura melahirkan, Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Konoha. Ternyata dosennya berbaik hati untuk memutasikan Sakura ke Konoha, dan Akashi… kutitipkan ia pada salah seorang orangtua sahabatku. Jadi begitulah ceritanya."

Itachi menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian. Dilihat dari rautnya, mungkin keduanya tak percaya pada Itachi sepenuhnya. Namun, Ayahnya kelihatannya tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Ayahnya itu yang paling mengerti akan dirinya, mungkin karena Ayahnya begitu sayang pada Itachi, Sasuke kadang suka iri padanya.

"Ibu tidak akan memercayainya!" tegas Mikoto seraya menghentakan cangkir tehnya gusar.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana agar _Okaa-sama_ percaya? Tes DNA? Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. _Okaa-sama_ bisa melakukannya di sini atau di luar negrri sampai _Okaa-sama_ merasa puas."

"Ibu tidak bodoh. Dia adalah dokter, pasti koleganya banyak dan dia pasti akan memalsukannya! Ibu tidak akan percaya!"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, di sini atau di luar negeri. Terserah _Okaa-sama_. Belum tentu Sakura akan mempunyai kolega jika di luar negeri bukan? Aku menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada _Okaa-sama_ untuk menentukan dimana Akashi akan melakukan tes tersebut."

Mikoto tampak tersudut. Fugaku membisikan kata-kata indah untuk menenangkannya, karena Mikoto jika tampak stress akan mudah salah mengambil langkah.

"Baiklah, lusa kita akan ke Jerman untuk melakukan tes DNA pada Akashi!"

Dan seringaian licik terkembang pada bibir Itachi. Ibunya sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya, dan Ibunya akan kalah. Semua taktik yang Itachi lakukan sepertinya jauh akan lebih sukses.

"Untuk apa aku menutupi sebuah kebenaran dengan kepalsuan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di kediaman Uchiha kala dilihatnya Itachi, Sakura dan Akashi—dia agak lupa soal nama anak itu—sudah berada di luar pintu utama. Sebelum berpapasan dengan Itachi, Sasuke mencengkram erat lengan kakaknya itu.

Berbisik dengan nada rendah dan tajam di telinga Itachi, "Kau tak menjelaskannya padaku?"

Itachi terkekeh, "Kau pasti akan mendengarnya dari _Okaa-sama_ kuharap kau mendengarkannya dengan seksama."

"Itachi-_nii_, dia bukan anakmu, 'kan?" Sasuke semakin erat mencengkramnya. "Seharusnya yang kemungkinan memiliki anak itu aku dengan Sakura, bukan kau!"

Itachi bergumam dalam hati, "Kau memang memiliki anak dengan Sakura, lalu apa?" berusaha melepas cengkraman kuat adiknya dengan sekali hentak, Itachi tersenyum sinis. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu karena aku yang mendapatkan anak dengan Sakura? Kalau begitu buat saja dengan Hinata."

Wajah Sasuke memerah menahan amarah. "Jaga ucapanmu!" kemudian ia segera berlalu memasuki rumahnya.

Itachi memandang punggung tegap sang adik dengan wajah sedih. "Justru aku yang cemburu, Sasuke."

Membanting pintu dengan kesal, Sasuke menggarte kopernya bahkan ingin dia lempar benda sialan yang menganggunya itu. Mikoto menatap heran dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat menyeramkan, ia bisa merasakan aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh tegapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Mikoto heran. "Kau baru pulang?"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Aku terjebak hujan badai di bandara jadi baru bisa pulang sekarang." Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan menghepaskan tubuhnya di sofa. "Tadi Itachi datang kemari?"

"Ya!" Mikoto tampak berapi-api. "Kau tahu, Itachi mengaku dia sudah memiliki anak dengan wanita itu!"

"Aku sudah tahu."

Mikoto melotot. "Kau sudah tahu? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku baru mengetahuinya sebelum pergi ke Konoha dan aku lupa, _Okaa-sama_."

Mikoto mengelus keningnya penat. "Lusa kami akan ke Jerman untuk tes DNA. Aku berani yakin Akashi bukan anak Itachi."

Sasuke menulikan selanjtnya apa yang Mikoto ocehkan. Saat ini dia tidak _mood_ untuk membahas masalah anak-atau apapun itu yang bisa membuatnya gila. Ia jadi tidak merasa rindu dengan putranya—Natsu.

"Kenapa semua masalah datang di saat seperti ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hall_ itu sangat besar dan dipadati oleh anak-anak bersama orang-orang tua dari segala usia. Tadinya putra bungsu Uchiha itu berpikir bahwa sebuah pertunjukan musik klasik ini akan membosankan dan dipadati oleh orang-orang berumur seperti ibunya.

Tapi, Natsu—yang tak biasa dengan pertunjukan musik semacam ini justru begitu bersemangat mendatanginya. Karena alasan lelah dan menemani suaminya yang melakukan rawat jalan, jadilah Sasuke yang menggantikan Mikoto menemani Natsu dalam acara kali ini.

Sasuke bukannya tidak menyukai pertunjukan musik klasik tapi, sudah lama saja rasanya ia tidak merasakan debaran aneh di dalam _hall_ yang gelap menghadap panggung besar penuh cahaya itu. Duduk di kursi kedua—Mikoto telat mendapatkan kursi VVIP—sudah beruntung bagi Natsu.

"_Tou-chama_, di sini Yuki-_kun _dan Shina-_kun_ akan bermain, lho!" mendengar nama Yuki, sontak membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Jadi dia bermain musik?"

Natsu mengangguk antusias. "Mereka berdua dijuluki duo jenius—Yushin namanya. Yuki-_kun _bermain biola dan Shina-_kun_ bermain piano. Mereka berdua hebat sekali, aku pernah mengikuti mereka latihan sekali—lebih tepatnya Yuki yang berlatih. Waktu itu _Tou-chama_ sudah melihat Yuki bukan?"

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Hn, aku jadi tidak sabar melihat penampilan mereka."

Tiba-tiba tirai merah besar yang menutupi sebagian panggung tersibak. Di sana seluruh pemain musik yang akan tampil hari ini berjejer rapih di sana. Mata jenaka Natsu menyisirinya, melihat apakah Yuki dan Shina berada di sana. Setelah menemukan dua bocah seumurannya, Natsu menarik-narik kemeja Sasuke dan menunjuk ke araah Yuki dan Shina.

Yuki yang memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih dipadu vest keabuan meski celananya pendek di atas lutut tampak lucu—karena pengaruh topi bulat jadulnya juga—dengan pakaian semi formal. Di sebelah Yuki ada anak berambut jabrik pirang yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya heboh berpakaian semi formal juga hanya tak memakai jas.

Tema kali ini dalam pertunjukan musik klasik adalah _fairy_, anak-anak kecil yang perempuan seperti peri dan anak laki-laki seperti pengembara. Orang-orang dewasa di sana berpakaian ala pedesan texas.

_Opening_ dimainkan oleh beberapa alat musik biola, cello, terompet, dan harpa dari grup musik. Meski musiknya terdengar lambat dan lembut, membuat pendengar merasa nyaman dibuai. Selanjutnya permainan dimainkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang seperti masi duduk di bangku sekolah _koukou_ dengan alat musik saksofon.

Kini giliran Yuki dan Shina, tapi kali ini mereka memainkannya bersama dua anak perempuan lainnya. Kelihatannya Yuki memakai _viola_ dan Shina biola, anak manis berambut cokelat sebahu duduk di kursi dengan cello yang besar sedang anak berambut biru panjang memainkan contrabass.

Awalnya Natsu kelihatan kurang senang—dia ingin bergabung dengan mereka yang berada di atas panggung karena terlihat begitu mengasyikan—tapi, anehnya saat dia melihat Ayahnya itu, Sasuke tengah tersenyum bangga menyaksikan Yuki bermain musik dengan riangnya. Karena Natsu tidak mengerti akhirnya Ia urungkan niatnya yang ingin belajar musik pada Sasuke.

Seusai pertunjukan, Natsu memang membawa rangkaian bunga kecil yang ditujukan untuk Yushin. Karena penuh sesak dengan anak-anak perempuan yang kelihatannya berniat sama denganny, Natsu menarik paksa Sasuke tidak jadi menuju tenpat ganti Yushin.

"_Tou-chama_ aku ingin pipis," ucapnya malu. Setelah mendapat pesetujuan dari Sasuke, Natsu segera masuk ke dalam toilet tak jauh dari sana.

Sasuke takjub melihat belakang panggung. Begitu banyak fans-fans dari Yushin bahkan nenek-nenek rela datang untuk melihat mereka. Kali ini Sasuke melihat sesuatu warna ganjil diantara karangan-karang bunga yang berjejeran.

Warna merah muda sama dengan warna mantan isterinya—dan ternyata Sakura memang ada di sana bersama sahabat pirangnya yang masih sama. Berjalan ke arahnya, Sakura tampaknya tak sadar ada Sasuke di sana, atau memang posisi Sasuke yang sedikit tertutup oleh karangan bunga besar?

Tangan besar Sasuke spontan menggait lengan kecil Sakura hingga wanita itu memekik kaget. Mata _emerald_nya melotot tak percaya melihat mantan suaminya ada di hadapannya.

"Sa-Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura dengan volume suara yang kecil bahkan terdengar seperti berdesis.

"Hn, aku menonton tentu saja." Jawabnya pendek. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Baru Sakura akan menjawab, Nara Ino menyelanya, "Tentu saja melihat pertunjukan anakku Tuan. Aku mengundangnya."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tak bertanya padamu."

Ino hampir saja memukul Sasuke dengan tas tangannya kalau saja Sakura tidak menghentikannya. Mata Sakura awas melihat ke belakang Sasuke takut sesuatu—atau seseorang muncul di belakang Sasuke.

"Ino, tolong jaga Yuki," bisik Sakura akhirnya dibalas anggukan paham Ino. Ino segera berlalu dari kedua mantan pasangan suami-isteri tersebut. "Apa kau kemari bersama keluargamu?"

"Bersama Natsu saja." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

Sakura gondok bukan main. Kenapa dia bisa berada dalam situasi menyulitkan lagi dengan mantan suaminya ini? Tidak tahu apa kalau Sasuke itu sangat irit bicara, bahkan semasa Sakura mengejar Sasuke dulu, dia ingat tidak pernah bisa mendapati Uchiha bungsu itu membalas obrolannya. Kalau seperti ini lebih baik dia pulang saja!

"Kalau kau tak ada urusan denganku, lebih baik aku pulang. Sampai—"

Lagi Sasuke menahan lengannya. Sakura mendelik sebal, apa sih maunya Sasuke?

"Kau harus makan malam denganku." Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti. Itu bukan ajakan melainkan perintah bukan? "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Tentangmu juga tentangku."

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tingkah laku Sasuke? Mengapa ia ingin menanyakan hal itu? Maksudnya apa tentangmu juga tentangku? Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Ia hanya berharap Sasuke tidak menanyakan masalah mengenai perasaannya kembali, karena ia takut. Sungguh sangat takut.

Takut jika ia menatap mata Sasuke yang seperti itu akan membawanya kembali ke dalam masa lalunya yang kelam. Masa lalu tentang cintanya yang besar pada Sasuke.

Sakura tak ingin cintanya pada sasuke terulang kembali ataupun diketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T B C**

.

.

.

**Arena Bacotan Ceria**

Chapter kali ini singkat sekali dan membosankan! Cuma bisa seperti ini, maaf ya

Selanjutnya aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, dan ditunggu saja ya chapter 9 setelah/sebelum lebaran nanti!

Terima aksih yang sudah emnyempatkan membaca dan mereview! Kalian super duper amaziiiiing!


	9. Chapter 9

Tangan yang dingin menyentuhnya membuat sensori-sensori dingin permukaan kulit menimbulkan getaran aneh ketika menyentuh lengan mulusnya.

Menatap sang oniks tajam, _emerald_ itu tidak mengerti bagaimana rupa yang tercermin dalam diri kelam itu. Wajah rupawan yang selalu ia kenang sepanjang kenangan mudanya, membuat _emerald_ itu mendecih lirih.

Suara bariton yang tenang dan dalam itu membuatnya harus memutar otak agar tak terbius oleh candunya. Setiap kata yang terucap dari oniks itu mampu membuat _emerald_ tersiksa bahkan kata-kata terakhirnya pun yang didengarnya pastilah salah.

"_Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Tentangmu juga tentangku."_

_Emerald_ itu rasanya ingin tertawa keras-keras. Apa maksudnya, sih dengan mengatakan kalimat seperti itu?

Haruno Sakura—si _emerald_ yang mulai berkilat—melepaskan tangan yang menghalaunya dengan lembut. Sebenarnya ia ingin saja melepas paksa tapi melihat keadaan nanti, lengannya pasti akan dipaksa ditarik kembali.

"Untuk apa?"

Uchiha Sasuke—si empunya oniks yang memukau—menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Melihat raut datar mantan istrinya itu dia jadi salah mengucapkan kata atau dia tidak ingat telah mengatakan kalimat yang tidak ditata di otak jeniusnya itu?

Sakura tersenyum miring, melihat ke sekeliling koridor yang masih dipenuhi oleh fans-fans dari acara musikal. Dia harap anaknya—Haruno Yuki tidak bosan menunggunya dan dia harus beramah tamah dengan orang-orang banyak yang mengaguminya.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan hingga menyadarkan Sasuke yang masih bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri, "Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kau tanyakan padaku. Semua sudah jelas hingga tidak ada sebuah pertanyaan yang harus kau ajukan padaku. Yang kau maksud dengan 'tentangmu dan tentangku' itu adalah perasaan bukan?"

Sakura sedikit menyingkir karena seseorang sedikit menyenggolnya dan oleng ke arah Sasuke—dan ia sedikit melihat pergerakan aneh pada Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke tadi hendak menolongnya.

"Aku sudah sejak dulu tahu bagaimana tentang perasaanmu padaku Sasuke," Sakura sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedikit terluka. "Tak usah kau perjelas pun aku mengerti. Dan mengenai perasaanku sendiri padamu… Tenang saja."

Sasuke terperangah. Wanita dihadapannya ini tersenyum begitu lembut dari terakhir mereka bertemu di kantor Sakura 6 tahun lalu. Senyuman yang hampir sama yang membuat Sasuke berpikir keras dengan arti dari sebuah senyuman itu.

"_Otou-chama_?" panggil seorang bocah laki-laki di antara mereka berdua.

Sasuke dengan cepat menoleh pada putranya. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditangkap oleh Sakura karena beberapa anak poni Sasuke menghalangi wajah tampannya.

Uchiha Natsu mengangguk singkat. Mata selangit birunya menatap Sakura yang tengah tersenyum. "Sakura-_basan_," panggilnya dengan wajah tersipu.

Sakura sedikit berjongkok agar sejajar tingginya dengan anak itu. "Hai, Natsu. Maaf, ya kemarin Akashi-_kun_ tidak sempat berpamitan padamu."

"Um! Tidak apa-apa," geleng Natsu. Wajahnya bersemu lebih merah saat wajahnya ternyata sejajar dengan wajah Sakura.

Natsu bisa mencium parfum yang Sakura pakai, wanginya tidak terlalu menyengat dan begitu manis. Entah kenapa kalau melihat Sakura, Natsu sering kali gugup dan wajahnya memerah. Ah, apa dia menyukai Sakura, ya?

"Nah, Sasuke," Sakura bangkit dari jongkoknya dan merapihkan sedikit anak rambut yang berantakan. "Kupikir tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang harus dibicarakan oleh kita."

Sasuke ingin menahan kembali Sakura tapi seseorang menghalanginya sehingga Sakura sudah berlalu menuju pintu keluar. Ia berdecih, entah karena apa rasanya ia begitu sebal.

"Yang ingin kubicarakan bukan mengenai perasaan bodoh." Lirihnya dengan wajah sedikit terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BUKAN KISAH KITA**

.

.

**Kurousa Hime**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**H. Sakura, U. Sasuke, U. Itachi, H. Hinata, N. Menma, OC**

**And Many more**

**.**

**Drama. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship. Romance. Family**

**Rate T-M**

**Alternative Character. Typo(s). Tema Pasaran. Nama yang di **_**bold**_** menjadi sudut pandang orang tersebut. Mencoba untuk lebih baik.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya si pria yang baru tiba, kemudian ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan si penunggu yang tengah merentangkan sebuah koran baru yang dibacanya.

Si penunggu melipat korannya dengan kalem dan menaruhnya di ujung meja. Wajahnya yang rupawan meski sedikit memberengut karena terlalu lama menunggu si pendatang. Matanya menyelidik si pria yang duduk di depannya—yang tengah memesan sesuatu dan juga tatapan penuh damba dari pelayan wanita cantik café ini.

"Sangat lama." Dengan datar si penunggu membalas pertanyaan si pendatang yang sepertinya lupa dengan kalimat awalnya tadi.

"Ah, maaf." Katanya lebih datar dari si penunggu.

Yak, lupakan dengan kata si penunggu dan si pendatang. Mari deskripsikan lebih lanjut bagaimana rupa keduanya ini. Saat pesanan datang yaitu secangkir kopi hitam panas, pelayan wanita itu sedikit berkedip nakal namun tak digubris oleh keduanya dan dengan wajah kesal ia meninggalkan meja yang diduduki oleh dua orang pria tampan.

"Bagaimana persiapanmu?" Tanya si pria rupawan dengan bola mata sewarna langit biru. Ia melirik sedikit pada ponselnya dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada sekertarisnya bahwa pagi ini dia sedikit terlambat datang.

"Baik," jawab sedikit acuh dari pria yang lebih tua dari pria rupawan. "Menma, seperti dugaanku kau harus mempersiapkannya dari sekarang juga."

Namikaze Menma—si penunggu yang sedikit memberengut itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Disandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kursi kayu. "Tenang saja, seseorang akan mengikutimu tanpa diketahui oleh mata-mata Ibumu. Sepertinya mata-mata Ibumu itu ada di sekitar kita, eh?"

Dengan santai, Uchiha Itachi menyesap kopi hitamnya. "Ya, Ibuku sepertinya takut sekali aku melakukan kecurangan."

Suasana café yang lenggang karena masih pagi itu terdengar sebuah alunan musik lama. Itachi sebenarnya agak kurang suka dengan musik lama dengan tema cinta seperti ini, rasanya seperti pria cengeng saja.

Menma tertawa tertahan. "Kecurangan, ya? Bukankah kau memang sedang melakukannya?"

"Setidaknya bukan langsung aku yang melakukannya tapi kau." Sebuah dentingan kecil berasal dari ponsel Itachi. Matanya beralih dari kopinya menuju ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang meng-_e-mail_nya.

"Hah, dasar pria licik!" Menma mengacak-acakan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu. "Tapi, tak apa kita bertemu begini? Kita tidak dicurigai, 'kan?"

Senyum Itachi sedikit pudar saat ia menyelesaikan pesan baru untuk _e-mail_ yang diterimanya. "Tidak. Ibuku sudah tahu mengenai kerja sama antara kita. Jadi kupikir dia tidak akan mencurigainya, makanya kau pura-puralah membaca dokumen ini agar disangka kita sedang bekerja."

Kemudian Itachi memberikannya sebuah map berwarna merah marun, isinya sama sekali kertas yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan keduanya. Karena disuruh pura-pura maka Menma melakukannya walau setengah hati.

"Kau tahu Itachi…," kali ini nada suara Menma sedikit melirih.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula menuju luar café dimana mata-mata Ibunya sedang menyelidikinya di sana. Dilihatnya wajah Menma yang seperti orang ingin menangis. Spontan Itachi menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan kepadanya. Mendelik sebal, Menma menusuk Itachi dengan tatapannya yang mengikuti ala Uchiha itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" gerutunya sebal.

"Kelihatannya kau seperti ingin menangis." Ujar Itachi dengan wajah polosnya.

Menma mengerutkan keningnya sebal. "Apa-apaan itu! Aku tidak seperti itu tahu!"

Itachi hanya melongo, Menma sahabatnya ini—entah kenapa Itachi menganggap Menma lebih kepada sahabat daripada dibilang rival cinta—mudah meledak-ledak seperti gadis yang tengah kedatangan bulan.

"Lalu tadi kau mau memberitahuku apa?"

"Emm," Menma sedikit salah tingkah, benar 'kan dia seperti anak perempuan saja kalau begitu. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau itu sepertinya beruntung sekali ya bisa mendapatkan Sakura."

Awalnya Itachi hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Menma, sedetik kemudian ia menampilkan senyuman bisnisnya. Menma tahu apa arti dari senyuman Itachi—mengenal selama empat tahun lebih mengenai Uchiha Itachi bukanlah hal yang singkat jadi ia sedikitnya mengerti mana sisi Itachi yang benar dirinya dan mana yang bukan.

Menma sedikit tidak suka dengan reaksi yang Itachi berikan.

"Menma, terima kasih," namun kali ini Itachi sedikit menyedihkan dalam pandangannya.

"Ya, ya, ya terserah. Kali ini aku memang mengalah padamu tapi tolong jangan mengalah pada adikmu, ya." Iseng Menma mengatakannya tapi bagi Itachi itu sesuatu yang menyakitkan hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Aku harus menemui seseorang lagi." Itachi sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas menaruhnya di atas meja agar Menma yang membayarkannya nanti.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Menemui mantan kekasihku."

Kedua mata Menma membeliak. "Kh, hati-hati saja kau nanti ya dikuntiti oleh pesuruh ibumu dan digosipi jelek yang akan menghancurkan hubunganmu dan Sakura rusak."

Itachi mendelik kesal. "Hati-hati kalau bicara. Kau juga jangan suka bermain api kalau tidak mau terbakar nantinya. Jangan sampai adikku merusak wajah jelekmu itu."

Dengan perasaan gondok di kedua pria itu akhirnya mereka berpisah. Menma sempat melihat Itachi sudah melajukan mobilnya cepat disusul mobil lain yang ia yakini sebagai mata-mata Ibunya Itachi.

Menghela nafas panjang, Menma mulai menyentuh beberapa angka pada ponselnya dan menaruhnya di telinganya. Tak lama mulailah ia berbicara lancarnya dengan bahasa asing. Ia akan menyukseskan rencana ini demi Sakura, agar Sakura dapat berbahagia dengan Itachi meski ia tak rela dengan pria keriput itu.

Biar saja ia menderita bersama istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu, asalkan nanti Sakura bisa bernafas lega dan Uchiha Hinata tidak dapat bernafas lega lagi.

Lihat saja!

.

.

.

Pintu berganda dari kayu jati itu terketuk dua kali kemudian disusul sebuah suara wanita, "Sabaku-_sama, _Uchiha-_sama_ telah datang."

Wanita yang berada dalam ruangan itu sepintas mengalihkan atensinya pada pintu berganda yang terbuka separuh memunculkan sosok tinggi jangkung dengan kemeja biru dongker dan dasi hitam elegan memasuki kantornya.

Pria berperawakan tinggi dan tampan—meski sedikit ada guratan di sisi kedua matanya tetap saja pria dewasa itu tampan sekali dan rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir pendek menyisakan sedikit rambut di belakangnya. Uchiha Itachi dengan senyuman menawan menyambut pelukan dari wanita itu.

Sabaku no Temari adalah mantan kekasih Itachi, mereka berpacaran saat masih duduk di bangku kuliah sayang hubungan mereka harus kandas karena keduanya yang tidak cocok lagi meski begittu keduanya kini menjadi sepasang sahabat.

Selain itu Haruno Akashi adalah keponakan Temari karena ia adalah kakak dari Sabaku Gaara. Dunia memang sempit sekali.

Temari memeluk Itachi hangat, ini hanya sekedar pelukan sahabat yang lama tak berjumpa saja. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Memisahkan tubuh, Temari menyilahkan Itachi agar menduduki salah satu kursi yang ada dalam ruangannya.

"Hn, lama tak berjumpa." Itachi duduk di salah satu sofa dekat dengan lemari baca Temari.

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi—aku tahu kita berdua sibuk, jadi ada keperluan apa kau denganku?" tanyanya tak berbasa-basi.

Itachi terkekeh, mantan kekasihnya ini memang bukan tipe wanita yang senang berbasa-basi seperti wanita umumnya. "Aku hanya butuh sedikit pertolonganmu."

Wanita itu mengitari meja kerjanya dan duduk di atas meja seraya menyilangkan kakinya yang terlihat seksi. Temari menatap Itachi bingung, pasalnya bila Itachi meminta sesuatu darinya pastilah bukan hal yang mudah dan lagi Temari bukanlah orang dengan kekuasaan besar selayaknya nama Uchiha yang sudah terkenal ke mana-mana.

"Apa yang bisa wanita biasa ini bantu, Uchiha-_sama_?" begitulah Temari mengejek ssi putra sulung Uchiha ini bila sudah serius.

"Aku tahu kau bukan wanita biasa Sabaku no Temari. Kau adalah direktur dari penerbit terbesar di Suna. Semua aktivitas dari pusat komunikasi sosial media kau yang memegangnya bukan?" Temari hanya tersenyum sinis saat Itachi menjelaskan jati dirinya, "Masalah ini menyangkut keponakan tercintamu itu."

"Hah, kau pintar sekali. Jadi ada masalah apa dengan Akashi-ku tersayang?"

"Aku ingin kau menghapus semua data tentang latar belakang Akashi—juga mengenai identitasnya sebagai salah satu cucu dari Sabaku. Aku hanya ingin Akashi dikenal dengan nama Haruno tidak dengan Sabaku no Akashi."

Temari sedikit memukul meja kerjanya. "Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa aku bisa memnuhi keinginanmu itu?" matanya berkilat kesal.

Sabaku no Akashi atau yang akhir-akhir ini sering dikenal sebagai Haruno Akashi adalah seorang anak laki-laki jenius dalam duni _judo_. Meski masih kecil ia mampu menembus pertandingan internasional yang jarang diikuti anak seusianya.

Berita yang beredar di masyarakat di Suna hanya itu saja yang sangat membanggakan, selain itu berita tentang Akashi saat ia masih kecil—karena Ayahnya yang tak lain adalah Sabaku no Gaara adalah seorang direktur Rumah Sakit Pusat Suna yang terkenal akan ketampanan dan kejiniusannya.

Akashi sudah muncul di media masa saat kelahirannya karena ia yang akan menjadi penerus muda dari Rumah Sakit Pusat Suna selain itu dia juga cucu pertama dari Sabaku senior yang saat itu dikenal karena ia merupakan pemimpin Suna saat itu.

Dengan berita-berita yang sangat fantastis itu bisa saja Itachi ketahuan telah menipu Ibunya sendiri. Maka dari itu ia ingin menyembunyikan identitas Akashi sebaik mungkin agar Akashi diakui sebagai anak dari keturunan Uchiha bukan Sabaku.

Temari yang sudah diberi penjelasan sesingkat mungkin itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sedang mengambil sebuah keputusan. Ia hanya bingung, apakah baik menyembunyikan identitas keponakannya? Pasalnya kini Sabaku hanya ada tiga orang saja yang masih berada di dunia.

Tuan dan Nyonya Sabaku telah tiada sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, sedang Gaara bersama istrinya telah tiada juga. Apa Temari harus merundingkan masalah ini dengan satu-satunya adiknya itu? Adiknya yang sangat menyukai _kabuki_ dan masih berstatus lajang layaknya dirinya?

Ah, semakin dipikirkan Temari dibuat pusing. Mendesah nafas panjang, atensinya ia alihkan menuju Itachi yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Temari tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan Itachi, sebebnarnya dia bisa tapi perasaannya yang berkata tidak.

Temari sebenanrnya masih menaruh harapan pada Itachi, ia bermimpi kelak ialah yang menjadi pendamping Itachi bukan mantan calon adik iparnya itu—Haruno Sakura. Tapi, melihat tanda-tanda selama beberapa tahun ini Temari hanya pasrah saja pada kehidupan percintaannya.

Ia tidak bisa lagi mengharapkan Itachi akan menjad suaminya nanti. Maka dari itu dia sudah bersyukur masih dianggap sahabat oleh mantannya itu. Memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya akhirnya Temari membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu." Itachi bernafas lega, wajahnya menjadi rileks dibanding tadi. "Tapi, kau tahu bukan Akashi akan memiliki gelarnya kembali saat ia berusia 25 tahun. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan Akashi sampai saat itu tiba."

"Aku tahu. Untuk saat ini saja seperti itu lebih baik, ke depannya aku tidak tahu akan bagaimana. Masa depan itu sulit ditebak, kau tahu 'kan?"

Suasana ruangan itu seikit senyap setelah Itachi mengakhiri obrolannya. Temari sepertinya masih bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri sedang Itachi dengan isengnya ia menelanjangi lemari yang berada di belakangnya. Di sana banyak pigura-pigura kecil.

Yah, walaupun Temari bukan wanita yang feminim dan tapi ia menyukai pajangan-pajangan kecil untuk menghias kantornya seperti pigura-pigura lucu.

Di antara pigura itu ada beberapa foto keluarganya, foto Akashi bersama dengan Gaara bahkan foto Temari lengkap bersama keluarga kecil Sakura—yah, bila hal tersebut memang terjadi nyatanya tidak untuk kini.

"Kau menyanyangi Akashi dan Sakura, ya?" pria itu menyentuh sebuah pihura berwarna merah menyala dimana Akashi tengah dipeluk oleh Sakura dan keduanya tertawa lebar.

Tatapan Temari yang biasanya tajam bak singa betina kini menyurut, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Ya, aku menyayangi mereka. Ah, andai Gaara masih ada pasti mereka menjadi keluarga yang sangat bahagia kini."

Dada Itachi terasa berdenyut. Kalimat yang diucapkan Temari sedikit menyiksanya. Kalau Gaara masih hidup maka ia pasti tidak ada. Mungkin yang ditangkap oleh Itachi secara tak langsung dirinya seolah tersindir.

"Aku akan sangat senang bila Sakura bergabung menjadi Sabaku. Sayang sebelum hal itu terjadi adikku sudah dipanggil Tuhan lebih dahulu. Tapi, aku benar-benar bersyukur Akashi bertemu dengan Sakura." Wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir empat itu mendekati Itachi. Menyentuh kening Itachi dengan telunjuknya dan menyeringai senang, "Kau itu sepertinya beruntung sekali ya bisa mendapatkan Sakura."

Itachi berdiri tiba-tiba menyebabkan Temari sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Terima kasih Temari kau sudah mau membantuku." Ucapnya datar. Sepertinya Itachi tidak menggubris obrolan Temari tadi. "Ah, aku juga minta berita tentang Yuki ditutupi sama seperti Akashi. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu bahwa Yuki adalah anak Sakura."

"Ya, ya…" sedikit ragu Temari menjawabnya. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan sulung Uchiha itu. Dia tidak bisa menebak bagaimana rupa ekspresi Itachi hingga ia keluar dari ruangannya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Di luar sana, Itachi segera berlalu meninggalkan gedung tempat kerja Temari. Melangkah cepat agar topeng yang sedang ia kenakannya tidak retak di ruangan terbuka, hingga ia sampai di dalam mobilnya barulah hancur seluruh topeng Uchihanya itu.

Tangannya ia cengkram erat dikemudi. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan mata tajam sekelam malam itu, bibirnya menggeletuk menahan beberapa emosinya. "Kalian berdua sama sekali tidak mengerti," ucapnya lirih yang hanya bisa terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri. "Aku bukannya beruntung mendapatkan Sakura. Bukan beruntung dalam artian aku mendapatkannya karena suatu kebetulan tapi… Aku berusahan…"

Kepala Itachi ditundukan pada setir. "Aku mendapatkan Sakura dengan usaha yang licik. Aku ingin mengikatnya hanya untukku. Hanya dengan cara seperti inilah aku bisa mendapatkan Sakura, tidak peduli bagaimana perasaannya. Asalkan Sakura bisa terikat olehku selamanya, aku rela akan melakukan cara licik ini—

—Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

Bocah yang memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan itu Nampak memberengut. Bibirnya sedikit maju beberapa senti dan akan semakin maju bibirnya itu apabila ia melihat bocah yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu tengah sibuk memindai isi dari ransel kecilnya.

Melihat raut muka tak enak dari bocah yang lebih muda darinya, akhirnya ia mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari tas ranselnya menuju adik kecilnya yang manis dan pintar itu. Bocah berambut hitam kelam dengan poni menyamping itu mendekati adik manisnya yang tengah menjalankan aksi ngambeknya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Yuki?" Tanya sang kakak kepada adiknya yang sedang melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Huh!" acuhnya membuang mukanya.

Haruno Akashi hanya tersenyum maklum, adiknya yang satu ini kalau sudah ngambek memang susah sekali untuk diajak berbaikan. Biasanya adiknya itu akan mengutarakan langsung penyebab ia acuh kepada Akashi.

"Baiklah kali ini apa salahku, hm?" Akashi mengambil tempat di sebelah adiknya, wajahnya ia condongkan ke depan memamerkan senyuman manis namun maut tersebut hingga adiknya bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Haruno Yuki menelan ludahnya gugup, melihat senyuman mengerikan milik kakaknya yang baik hati itu dia jadi tidak berani untuk melanjutkan ngambeknya. Dengan gugup ia menarik _hoodie_ kakaknya, "Aka-_nii_ tidak akan lama, 'kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah ingin menangis.

Akhirnya Akashi tahu penyebab adiknya mengacuhkannya, Yuki hanya tidak ingin kakaknya itu pergi dari sisinya. Selama ini memang Akashi selalu dekat dengan Yuki ke mana pun mereka berada dan baru kali ini dan kemarin—saat Yuki tampil di gedung opera Suna—Akashi tidak datang karena ia harus tidur lebih cepat mengingat hari ini ia akan terbang ke Jerman.

"Tidak, aku hanya sebentar di sana," Akashi mengelus kepala adiknya dengan sayang. "selama aku pergi tolong jaga _Oka-chan_, ya?"

Yuki mengangguk, meski begitu raut wajahnya tidak berubah lega. Ada satu hal lagi sebenarnya yang ia ingin tanyakan tapi takutnya nanti Akashi akan menertawakannya. Melihat Yuki masih memainkan jemari mungilnya di _hoodie_nya, Akashi berpikir masih ada yang mengganjal pada diri adiknya.

"Ada apa lagi? Kalau kau tidak bilang aku tidak akan tahu, Yuki."

"Umm, apa—apa anak itu juga akan ikut _Nii-chan_?"

Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Anak itu? Siapaa sebenarnya yang Yuki maksudkan? Dengan otak jeniusnya, Akashi menebak-nebak siapa gerangan yang dimasud oleh adiknya itu. Terbesit sebuah ingatan, Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul mengingat sosok bocah seumuran Yuki lah yang muncul sebagai tersangka.

"Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan keberangkatanku."

Senyum merekah akhirnya Yuki berikan kepada Akashi. Hah, dasar Yuki tidak mau berterus terang, dia sangat pemalu sekali memperlihatkan kecemburuannya kepadanya. Sempat kemarin malam Yuki membangunkannya hanya untuk bercerita kalau Uchiha Natsu memberinya sebuket bunga berwarna kunning cerah yang menyolok matanya.

Belum lagi dia menanyakan Akashi karena Natsu pikir Akashi pasti akan datang mengingat sebelumnya Natsu bertemu dengan Sakura terlebih dahulu jadilah ia berpikir kalau Akashi juga pasti akan ikut. Saat Nara Shiki—si kembar mirip ayahnya itu berkata bahwa Akashi tidak datang membuat iris seperti langit itu sedikit meredup.

Yuki menjadi curiga, hanya karena Akashi tidak datang si anak Uchiha ini menjadi murung. Apa hubungannya dengan Akashi sangat dekat hingga Natsu menjadi murung begini? Makanya Yuki sempat merasa cemburu kakak satu-satunya itu diambil.

Tanpa sebab, Yuki memeluk lengan kakaknya erat. "Aku ingin oleh-oleh, ya! Baru kali ini Aka-_nii_ jalan-jalan ke luar negeri, 'kan?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum maklum menghadapi sikap manja Yuki yang tiba-tiba. Perubahan _mood_ Yuki memang gampang sekali berubah-ubah mirip dengan Sakura.

"Tenang saja!"

Setelah itu Yuki diteriaki oleh Ibunya karena ia sudah dijemput oleh si kembar Nara, sebelumnya Sakura mencium keningnya dan menasehatinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ketiga bocah yang sudah berada di dalam mobil itu melambai ke pada Akashi seraya berteriak kencang meminta oleh-oleh.

Tak lama setelah mobil Nara Ino pergi, mobil lain datang. Kali ini yang keluar dari sana adalah pria dewasa yang membuat Akashi harus memasang ekspresi tidak senanngnya karena sang pria dewasa itu tampak menyeringai.

"Bersiap untuk terbang jagoan?" tanyanya setelah pria itu tepat dihadapannya.

Wanita satu-satunya yang mencolok di antara kedua laki-laki itu hanya terkekeh ringan. "Akashi, ayo kita bersiap!"

Kemudian suasana telah berganti, bandara _airport_ Suna memang tak seramai yang berada di Konoha meski begitu banyak turis-turis asing yang datang mengunjungi Suna. Dari Suna menuju Jerman menempuh kira-kira lebih dari 8 jam hingga tiba di Jerman. Waktu yang cukup lama dan membosankan bagi Akashi karena ia harus berada bersama dengan Uchiha Itachi dan juga calon neneknya itu; Uchiha Mikoto.

Sakura sempat bertatap muka dengan Mikoto, ia member salam dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan disambut hangat oleh suaminya bukan oleh Mikoto, ia hanya mengacuhkan si wanita musim semi itu. Uchiha Fugaku yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan belum bisa ikut menemani istrinya untuk terbang ke Jerman, ia dan Sakura hanya bisa mengantarkan saja.

Pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi dalam waktu 15 menit akan melandas maka dari itu Sakura mewanti-wanti dahulu anak sulungnya, mengecupnya singkat dan memeluknya begitu lama.

"Itachi-_nii_," panggil Sakura dengan suara yang pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Itachi. Itachi menghampiri Sakura, sepertinya ia akan mendapat wejangan juga dari Sakura, eh? "Aku takut di sana sudah mulai masuk musim dingin atau musim semi, tolong berhati-hatilah pada Akashi. Anak itu alergi serbuk bunga dan udara dingin, jadi tolong diperhatikan, ya?"

Itachi terkekeh geli melihat raut Sakura yang seperti induk meninggalkan anaknya di belakang. "Tentu saja," lalu ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening lebar Sakura. Menutup matanya singkat, ia mengelus punggung tangan Sakura agar Sakura tidak lagi khawatir.

"Cukup bermesaraannya, Itachi segera masuk." Ucap Mikoto dengan ketus. Sepertinya dia kurang nyaman melihat putra sulungnya itu teralu memanjakan Sakura. Ia jadi teringat, Fugaku juga selalu memanjakannya seperti itu; mengelus punggung tangannya agar perasaan tidak enak hilang darinya.

Entah kenapa melihat Itachi dan Sakura bersama mengingatkannya akan ia dan Fugaku saat masih muda dahulu. Di sisi lain, Fugaku memandnag istri tercintanya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

.

Awan kelabu bergumpal di langit. Sepertinya masuk menuju musim gugur menjadi hal buruk dikarenakan akhir-akhir ini tidak ada mentari yang menyinari. Suasana di Suna yang selalu panas kini menjadi lembab karena terus diguyur hujan deras. Kadang Sakura tidak begitu menyukai bagaimana perubahan cuaca yang dialami di Suna ini.

Hari ini rencanya adalah Sakura akan beristirahat sejenak di kediaman Itachi, selain itu menyimpan mobil mewah Itachi ia juga akan mengambil sebuah hadiah yang teralamatkan untuknya. Sebelum Itachi pergi ia sempat membisikan bahwa ia mempunyai sebuah hadiah untuk Sakura yang ia taruh di dalam kamarnya.

Mengunci mobil Itachi yang telah ia parkirkan di _basemant_ membuat ia yakin pintu masuk _lift_ apartemennya dekat dengan tempat ia parker. Matanya bergulir pada sebuah moter besar berwarna hitam dengan beberapa sentuhan metalik berwarna biru yang sedikitnya basah itu terparkir manis di samping mobil Itachi.

"Apa boleh memarkir motor di area ini?" tanyanya dalam hati. Ia hanya sedikit penasaran saja.

Menghela nafas pendek, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju _lift_.

Sebenarnya sedikit paksaan, Sakura menyetujui untuk mengambil hadiah yang dimaksud—ia sih, inginnya tidak datang kemari, maka kini ia telah tiba di depan kamar Itachi. Apartemen yang Itachi sewa sejak beberapa tahun silam ini masihlah tetap mewah. Memang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang dengan uang lebih saja yang bisa menyewa apartemen ini.

Dengan kartu yang sudah berada di tangan, ia meletakannya di samping pintu. Menggesek kartu dengan cepat dan mengetik beberapa angka sebagai _password_ dari kamar Itachi. Sakura tahu betul _password_ yang Itachi gunakan itu adalah tanggal lahir dari Ibunya tercinta.

Sudah lama juga Sakura tidak mengunjungi apartemen Itachi, terakhir Sakura ke sini waktu itu karena ia terlanjur mabuk berat dan yah, seperti dugaan mereka melakukannya tapi tidak hingga terjadi. Itachi begitu menjaga Sakura sehingga ia tak mampu untuk menyentuh Sakura.

Dan jangan tanya juga bagaimana Sakura tahu benar _password_ Itachi karena ia adalah Sakura, segala hal yang Itachi punya selalu ia berikan pada Sakura. Itachi sudah sangat mempercayai Sakura sedemikian rupa.

Pintu apartemen bercat kuning kecokelatan itu terbuka, _genkan_ apartemen Itachi memang minimalis dan seketika lampu yang tadinya meredup karena ada sensor ia menyala. Sakura sempat bingung melihat sepatu hitam yang sepertinya sangat basah itu di _genkan_ Itachi. Sepatu siapa?

Baru saja ia memakai sandal rumahnya, seseorang dari arah berlawanan—itu adalah pintu keluar dari arah kamar mandi—seseorang keluar dari sana. Sakura terlonjak ke belakang saat mengetahui siapa gerangan sosok itu.

Pria yang seumuran dengannya dengan rambut basah sehabis di sampo. Tubuh yang hanya terbalut celana pendek dan ia menonjolkan otot-otot perutnya yang basah karena belum ia keringkan. Handuk berukuran sedang yang menggantung di tangannya terhenti di udara.

Mata keduanya saling bertatapan tanpa berkedip, tetesan-tetsan air yang berasal dari rambut hitam kebiruan pria di depannya terjatuh mengenai lantai kayu. Mata berbeda iris itu masih terbelalak ngeri, hingga salah satu dari keduanya maju menuju seorang yang terdiam.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya dingin.

Sakura meneguk ludah pahit. Kenapa orang yang selalu ingin ia hindari berada di sini, sih? Dalam ke adaan aneh pula! Seumur-umur Sakura belum pernah melihat pria ini setengah telanjang begitu. Mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah merona karena sempat berpikiran mesum, Sakura berjalan terus menuju sofa. Ia berpura-pura untuk mengacuhkan pria itu.

Uchiha Sasuke—putra bungsu Uchiha, adik dari Itachi dan juga mantan suaminya itu hanya memerhatikan gesture tubuh Sakura yang tak biasa. Berjalan melewatinya begitu saja dengan meninggalkan jejak wangi vanilla yang manis.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam?" mengabaikan pertanyaan dan juga tatapan tajam sasuke, Sakura berniat menuju kamar Itachi. Ia ingin segera mengambil hadiahnya dan segera pergi dari sini sekarang juga!

Tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke. Punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dada Sasuke. Hawa panas segera menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Ini gawat! Sakura sama sekali tidak menyukai situasi semacam ini. Ia harus menjauh dari Sasuke.

Memutar dengan cepat seraya mendorong dada Sasuke untuk menjauh darinya sepertinya keputusan bodoh karena Sakura sama sekali tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melakukan seperti yang otaknya sudah rencanakan. Tetesan-tetesan air dari rambut sasuke jatuh mengenai bahunya.

"Kurasa pertanyaan seperti itu tidak perlu kujawab karena aku tahu otakmu itu encer sekali Sakura." Ujarnya dengan suara yang datar. Sasuke membisikinya tepat di telinga, nafas Sasuke yang hangat menggelitiki telinganya yang menjadi titik tersensitif Sakura.

"Apa maumu, Sasuke?"

"Aku akan melepaskanmu asalkan kau mengeringkan rambutku."

Mulut Sakura terngaga lebar. Mengeringkan… Rambut Sasuke? Yahng benar saja! Memangnya dia anak-anak apa meminta hal sekekanak-kanakan seperti itu? Sakura yakin, sekarang pasti Sasuke tenah dikendalikan oleh makhluk luar angkasa makanya ia menjadi seperti itu. Ini bukan Sasuke sekali!

"Jangan bercanda!" Sakura hendak berontak namun sepertinya tangan yang memeluknya erat itu membuat Sakura tidak bisa memberontak bahkan melepaskannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, kepalanya sudah panas menghadapi keanehan pada Sasuke. Apalagi sensasi aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul pada dirinya membuat Sakura berdebar-debar tidak karuan, bisa-bisa debaran jantungnya itu terdengar oleh Sasuke karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Jujur saja, Sakura merasa panas dingin dipeluk belakang oleh Sasuke, dia belum pernah dibeginikan sebelumnya!

"Baiklah, tapi tolong lepaskan aku. Aku ingin urusan kita segera selesai dan aku akan pergi dari sini secepatnya!"

Sasuke hanya memberikannya handuk putih pada Sakura kemudian ia duduk dengan santai di sofa. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan yang sudah bersandar nyaman di bahu sofa. Sedang Sakura masih geram dan ogah-ogahan ia mengeringkan rambut basah Sasuke dengan handuk itu.

Suasana yang kurang nyaman dan hening membuat Sakura mengutuk sumpah serapah dalam hatinya. Sasuke dengan nyamannya malah memejamkan matanya karena terbuai oleh usapan lembut—sebenarnya Sakura sudah berusaha sekasar mungkin—di kepalanya. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat, ia menyukai permintaannya ini.

Awalnya Ia hanya keceplosan saja mengucapakan kalimat itu. Mulut bodohnya ternyata tidak sinkron dengan otak jeniusnya tapi, kalau hasilnya seperti ini entah kenapa Sasuke merasa senang dan dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

Otaknya terus berputar bagaimana ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Tubuh tinggi rampingnya. Aroma vanilla yang memabukan. Dan juga tubuh Sakura yang gemetaran karena disentuh olehnya. Baru kali ini Sasuke menikmatinya. Kenapa dari dulu ia tidak mencoba untuk memeluk Sakura seperti ini? Kalau membuat dirinya nyaman seperti ini tentu Sasuke tidak akan bercerai dengan Sakura dulu.

Tiba-tiba matanya membeliak. Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Sasuke, sadarakah engkau kalau dirimu itu sebenarnya sangat membenci Haruno Sakura ini? Tapi kenapa tadi kau merasa nyaman berada dekat dengannya? Ada apa denganmu?

Mengambil kasar handuknya, ia menatap Sakura dengan sengit. "Berhenti!" titahnya dengan suara yang dingin.

Sakura sempat bergidik ngeri. Ada apa lagi sekarang? Pikirnya.

Tadi Sasuke seperti anak anjing yang manja sekarang ia berubah menjadi anjing pemangsa. Aneh!

Menuruti titah sasuke, Sakura menghentikannya lagipula handuknya sudah disambar oleh Sasuke jadi ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kembali. Menghela nafas bosan, Sakura memutuskan masuk ke kamar Itachi; dimana tadi Itachi mengatakan kalau hadiah untuk Sakura diletakan di atas kasurnya.

Melihat pergerakan Sakura, Sasuke spontan mengikutinya. Dia mata kelamnya, Sakura menuju kamar utama di apartemen itu yang tak lain adalah kamar Itachi. Mengernyit heran, ia menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan di kamar Itachi.

Sepintas pikiran kotor terlewat. Sakura tahu itu adalah kamar Itachi, dan sakura juga tahu _password_ dan memiliki kartu yang sebagai kunci kamar Itachi. Sepertinya wanita itu juga sudah terbiasa datang ke apartemen ini apalagi dia tahu betul dimana kamar Itachi. Apa mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di sini?

Apa mereka pernah melakukan hubungan intim?

Mendapat pikiran seperti itu sontak membuat Sasuke memanas menahan amarah. Dasar jalang, desisnya pada sakura dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatapnya garang. "Tujuanku ke sini adalah mengambil hadiah pemberian Itachi-_nii_, setelah urusanku selesai aku akan segera pergi dari sini, kok! Aku tahu kau pasti muak melihat wajahku berlama-lama di sini."

Sebenarnya bukan kalimat itu yang ingin didengar oleh Sasuke, tapi mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura kalau ia pasti muak melihat wajah Sakura salah besar. Sasuke memang sempat kepikiran tapi, berada dalam satu ruangan bersama Sakura mengingatkannya akan memori dulu. Dulu saat masih menjadi suami Sakura, Sasuke tidak pernah menatap lama punggung kecilnya.

Ataupun menatap bagaimana obrolan mereka terasa lebih panjang dan lama lebih dari ini. Juga melihat Sakura yang tampak berbeda itu membuat dirinya semakin merasakan perasaan aneh dalam dadanya. Perutnya terasa tergelitik karena sebab apa.

Tiba di kamar Itachi, Sakura melihat ada sebuket bunga mawar merah muda bersama dengan sebuah kotak besar berwarna cokelat dengan pita hijau besar di atasnya. Sakura yakin kalau itulah hadiah yang ditujukan untuknya.

Mengambil buketnya terlebih dahulu seraya membawanya menuju indra penciumannya. Bunga mawar merah muda yang masih kuncup memanglah tidak kentara wanginya, tapi itulah yang Sakura suka selain tidak begitu berbau warna mawar ini sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya.

Sakura tidak tahu kapan Itachi membeli bunga ini karena ia harus menjemput dirinya ke Bandara jadi tidak mungkin sempat bukan? Atau seseorang yang menaruhnya? Misalkan Sasuke? Wanita muda itu hanya mendengus geli.

Bukan berarti Sasuke lebih dahulu ada di sini maka Ia yang membawanya. Dilirik dari sudut ekor matanya, wajah Sasuke nampak kebingungan jadilah bukan Sasuke yang membawa dan menaruh hadiah-hadiah ini. Lagipula mana tahu Sasuke tentang bunga kesukaan Sakura ini.

Ah, pastilah Uchiha sulung yang jenius itu bisa berbuat apa saja untuk menaruh buket bunga dan hadiah itu di sini. Sakura membaca secarik kertas kecil yang diselipkan antara bunga-bunga. Tersenyum kecil melihat isi dari tulisan tangan Itachi yang rapih dan halus.

Memicing tidak suka melihat kejutan kecil dari Itachi untuk Sakura entah mengapa membuat perasaan Sasuke bergejolak tidak suka.

"Cih hanya bunga segitu saja!" desisnya pelan. Sakura sempat menengok padanya dengan pandnagan bertanya, "Apa itu bunga kesukaanmu?"

Sakura mengangguk senang tanpa sadar. Matanya berubah menjadi lembut, "Aku sangat menyukai bunga ini. Terima kasih Itachi." Meski tidak ada si pemilik apartemen tersebut Sakura tetap mengucapkannya.

Kemudian atensinya menatap kado berukuran besar ddi samping buket bunga yang ditaruh Itachi. Membuka kota yang diatasnya terdapat pita hijau besar, mata hijau hutannya terkejut mendapati apa isi dari kotak besar itu.

Sakura terkekeh sendiri, "Ya, ampun," ia mengeluarkan setoples bening besar yang ternyata itulah isi dari kotak besar. "Itachi-_nii_ ada-ada saja."

Mata kelam Sasuke menelisik apa yang tengah dipegang oleh Sakura. Hanya sebuah toples yang isinya adalah _gingerbread_ _cake _mampu membuat Sakura terkikik seperti itu? Apa istimewanya?

Omong-omong _gingerbread cake_ itu adalah kue kesukaan Sasuke juga. Kue dengan bentuk seperti orang-orangan yang berwarna cokelat dan memiliki aroma jahe—_gingerbread cake_ juga merupakan kue khas natal yang biasanya dihias di pohon natal—merupakan kue favorit dari Sasuke. Tidak mungkin Itachi memberikan kue itu untuk Sakura, 'kan?

Setahu Sasuke, Sakura bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan berbau cinnamon dan jahe meski kue itu hangat dan manis Sakura tidak pernah bisa menyukai dua hal tersebut terkecuali Sasuke yang memang jarang makan _cake_ manis tapi pengecualian untuk _gingerbread cake_ ini ia memakannya.

Sakura masih tampak terhanyut melihat lucunya kue itu. Dengan hiasan cokelat, hijau, merah, dan putih membuat _gingerbread cake_ itu tampak hidup. "Pasti Yuki-_kun_ akan menyukainya." ucapnya dalam hati.

Anak bungsunya itu memang sangat menyukai kue ini, mungkin Itachi memberikan hadiah kecil ini untuk Yuki agar ia tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan mengingat Akashi selama tiga hari tidak ada bersamanya. Sepertinya kesukaan Sasuke menurun pada Yuki, makanya Itachi juga tahu betul apa yang Yuki sukai dan tidak disukainya.

"Memangnya kau suka dengan kue itu?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura sedikit terlonjak, ia sedang mengira-ngira bagaimana senangnya Yuki mendapatkan dua toples _gingerbread cake_—satu toples lainnya masih ada di dalam kotak. "Ah, ya, tentu mengapa tidak?"

"Kau berbohong." Tuding Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai jahe meskipun itu adalah _cake_."

Mata Sakura terbelalak nanar. "Heh, kau memperhatikanku juga rupannya? Dan aku senang ternyata kau bisa berbicara panjang lebar begitu apalagi mengenai diriku." Ia tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke.

"Jangan besar kepala." Sasuke maju mendorong tubuh ringkih Sakura.

Toples yang Sakura pegang untungnya terjatuh di kasur dahulu sebelum jatuh menggelinding menuju karpet tebal di kamar itu. Dorongan dan juga cengkraman yang kuat pada bahu kirinya membuat Sakura jatuh tertidur di atas kasur Itachi. Sasuke yang berada di atasnya tanpa atasan itu membuat perhatian Sakura pada tubuh atas Sasuke yang terlanjang.

Merona dan mengalihkan wajahnya karena melihat yang bukan haknya lagi membuat Sakura merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena terjebak di sini bersama Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sakura marah ketika ia sudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya ia sudah memasang wajah kesalnya. "Menyingkir dariku!"

Sasuke menekan leher Sakura dengan ibu jarinya membuat Sakura merinding seketika. Mata kelam Sasuke lurus menatap wajahnya yang sudah ketakutan. "Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kenapa… Kenapa kau sebegitu bahagianya mendapat hadiah kecil seperti ini?"

"Memangnya salah?" Sakura tertawa hambar. "Meski ini hadiah kecil tapi jika Itachi-_nii_ yang memberikannya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang kecil bagiku! Hanya dengan ini saja aku bahagia! Berbeda dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah memberikanku seperti ini dulu. Padahal bisa 'kan ia berpura-pura memberikanku hadiah? Sebuket bunga saja ia tak bisa! Haha!"

Sorot mata Sasuke menjadi tajam. Ia tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka jika Sakura mengungkit masa lalu mereka terlebih tadi Sakura membandingkannya dengan Itachi. Ia lebih tidak suka jika dibandingkan kakaknya itu.

Tanpa diduga oleh Sakura, wajah Sasuke telah maju mendekat pada wajahnya. Bibir Sasuke yang dingin menempel erat di bibirnya. Membeliak ngeri dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, Sakura mencoba memukul dan mendorong dada Sasuke yang masih kekeuh menciumnya.

Kedua lengannya tiba-tiba dicengkram erat menggunakan satu tangan Sasuke sedang tangan lainnya ia tempelkan di kening lebar Sakura—menekannya sehingga ia bisa memperdalam ciumannya. Ia sempat menggigit bibir Sakura agar Sakura membuka mulutnya, dan langsung memasukan lidahnya yang panas ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura.

Pikiran Sasuke kosong sekali. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa senekat ini. Yang sedang diciumnya ini adalah wanita yang selalu membuatnya muak, bahkan tak segan Sasuke mencacinya—mengatainya dengan sebutan jalang atau wanita sial. Pikirannya putih, putih, dan putih.

Karena kebutuhan udara, Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Jujur saja ia tidak rela sebenarnya melepas ciuman sepihak ini, melihat Sakura yang pasif tidak membalas ciumannya membuat Sasuke geram sendiri. Mulut Sakura yang terbuka—ia bernafas menggunakan mulutnya—membuatnya tampak begitu seksi di bawah Sakura. Jejak-jejak liur yang mereka timbulkan tercetak di sudut bibir Sakura.

Sasuke mengusapnya perlahan. Nafas keduanya saling bertabrakan hangat, suhu tubuh meningkat drastic, dada yang berdebar tidak karuan juga perasaan aneh yang menggelitik di perut keduanya. Mereka tidak tahu mengapa hanya karena ini saja membuat mereka merasakan perasaan yang lain.

"Kemarin… Aku belum menanyakan apapun padamu."

"AKu sudah bilang tidak ada yang perlu kau tanyakan la—"

"Bukan itu!" tangan Sasuke yang dingin menjalari pipi kiri Sakura, "Aku… Tidak percaya kalau kau memiliki anak dengan _Nii-san_. Kalian tidak mungkin memilikinya."

"Sasuke, kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Akashi-_kun_ adalah anakku dengan Itachi-_nii_, usianya sudah menginjak 8 tahun. Kami melakukannya karena dalam keadaan tidak sadar, kau tahu sendiri aku kembali ke Konoha setelah dua tahun kuliah di Suna. Itu semua karena aku… sudah melahirkan Akashi dan menitipkannya pada Itachi-_nii_…,"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya hingga berwarna keputihan. "Kau bohong. Itu hanyalah cerita palsumu dengan _Nii-san_ saja, bukan?! Aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku! Jadi tidak mungkin kalau kau memiliki anak dengannya!"

Teriakan Sasuke menggema di dalam apartemen yang legang ini. Sakura bingung bukan main. Ekspresi Sasuke tidak dapat ia jelaskan, matanya menggelap, wajahnya terlihat kuyu dan juga serasa sedih. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memperlihatkan ekspresi yang jarang sekali dikenalinya. Keadaan Sasuke hari ini sungguh mengherankan. Tubuh Sasuke terasa panas membakar tiap kali ia menyentuhkannya ke kulit Sakura.

Meski bibir yang sebelumnya terasa dingin dan juga telapak tangannya, Sakura tahu bahwa suhu di dalam sana pastilah Sangat panas. Sasuke ada apa denganmu?

Kepala Sasuke kini bergerak diperpotongan leher dan bahu Sakura. Sasuke menempelkan bibir dinginnya kepala di kulit lehernya. "Yang seharusnya mungkin memiliki anak adalah kita. Kau dan aku. Seharusnya akulah yang memiliki seorang anak darimu bukan _Nii-san_."

Dada Sakura berdebar kencang. Bukankah itu berarti Sasuke mengharapkan seorang anak darinya?

Mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca, jika itu memang benar mengapa dulu Sasuke tidak jujur seperti ini? Mengapa Sasuke begitu berbeda dengan yang dulu? Mengapa kini Sakura merasakan harapan baru pada Sasuke?

Itu tidak benar.

Suara lain dalam dirinya bergema. Sakura tidak boleh memikirkan Sasuke kembali, meski Sasuke memohon meminta anak darinya itu pastilah karena Sasuke merasa cemburu pada Itachi. Ya, dia hanya iri karena kakaknya sudah memiliki keturunan Uchiha. Bukan sepertinya yang belum memiliki keturunan dari darah Uchihanya.

"Sasuke kau—"

"Aku pensaran, siapa itu Yuki? Mengapa ia mirip sekali denganku?" Sakura terdiam tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang memuaskan untuk Sasuke. "Kenapa kau diam?"

Lagi tangan Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura membuat getaran aneh pada keduanya. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. "Sasuke kau aneh. Ini bukan dirimu, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku tidak aneh. Sakura… Jawab aku," tangan yang Sasuke cengkram sudah dilepaskannya. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan posisi Sasuke di atas dan Sakura di bawahnya. "Kalau kau dan aku masih bersama, apakah mungkin Yuki itu adalah anak kita?"

.

.

.

_**Tuhan, aku tidak ingin dia tahu betapa aku mencintainya meski beribu kali ia telah menyakitiku karena bagaimanapun benang takdir ini melingkari aku dan dia. Jadi, bisakah kami kembali, Tuhan?**_

.

.

.

**TSUDZUKU**


End file.
